Voyages dans le passé
by LaFolleDeService
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune homme plusieurs fois centenaire et ayant perdu la raison, retourne dans le passé... au temps des Maraudeurs dont il a un vague souvenir
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling, sauf ce qui n'est pas à elle! **

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Intéressant… Oui, très intéressant… Des connaissances oubliées… Je pourrais en profiter… C'est assez simple en fait, j'y vais et j'apprends, je pourrai enfin remplir cette soif de connaissance qui ne me quitte plus, j'en veux plus, toujours plus, par n'importe quel moyen ! De toute manière, il n'y a plus d'espoir… Non, plus personne ne compte sur moi, je suis libre, enfin… est-ce que c'est ça que j'ai attendu tant de temps ? Qu'importe, je suis proche de mon but à présent, la compréhension de l'univers… qui … oui, qui aurait cru que je m'en approcherais autant, plus loin que n'importe qui, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter, je suis si proche… Tout ça est si pitoyable, tant d'êtres vivants ont découvert autant de petites choses, et tous, ou presque, les ont jugées inintéressantes, et alors… l'oubli. De toute manière, ce monde est fini, mais s'il n'y a plus moyen de le sauver, peut-être puis-je créer un autre monde, un autre univers ? Non, c'est une idée absurde, une utopie ? Je ne puis plus y croire, et de toute manière, je n'y aurais pas ma place. Mais assez parlé, je dois prendre une décision à présent, ce que je vais faire est probablement stupide, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais c'est tellement tentant… De toute manière, il ne peut rien m'arriver, je suis un guerrier, et Voldemort me croit mort depuis des centaines d'années !

Oui, centaines, étonnant, non ? Moi, Harry Potter, je suis plusieurs fois centenaire, et le Mage Noir qui était le plus redouté et qui avait juré d'avoir ma peau est lui aussi en vie. S'il m'a oublié ? Je crois bien. C'est dommage, j'aimerais pouvoir faire un vrai duel avec lui, il doit être puissant à présent. Plus que moi ? J'en doute, il avait d'autres choses en tête que l'apprentissage. A tord ? Je ne pense pas, après tout, il a atteint son but, le monde est « pur » à présent… enfin… c'est ce qu'il pense, je suis toujours là, moi. Mais je suis le seul, le dernier. Ca ne me dérange pas. Ca ne me dérange plus. Solitaire, moi ? Pas du tout ! Ou peut-être que si… Mais quand je suis plongé dans un livre, je ne le remarque pas, du même quand je m'entraîne, mais j'ai parfois des contacts humains, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, oui, il m'arrive de croiser quelques Sorciers, c'est bien, ils sont utiles pour mes expériences… Si j'en ai côtoyé d'autres ? Peut-être… je ne sais plus très bien, à vrai dire…

C'est décidé, je pars. Je suis content d'avoir trouvé ce livre, grâce à lui, toutes les portes me sont ouvertes à présent. Voldemort possède les hommes ? Et alors, moi j'ai la connaissance, la mère de toutes choses. Suis-je fou ? Ca ne fait aucun doute, ça doit bien faire cent ou cent cinquante ans que je n'ai plus parlé, réellement parlé je veux dire, à quelqu'un, Sorciers hors concours. Mais ils sont chouettes finalement, ces Sorciers, descendants de Mangemorts, ils ont fini par ne garder que le terme de Sorcier, car après tout, Mangemort signifie Sorcier, et vice-versa, je suis l'exception, mais ils ne le savent pas.

Bref, ce livre, il dit que le premier voyage est toujours incontrôlable, aussi bien pour le temps que pour le lieu, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut un mois entre chaque voyage ? Très bien, je resterai un mois là ou j'arriverai, puis j'irai en 642, en Alexandrie, il y avait des ouvrages précieux. Je pourrai même revenir plus tôt, après tout, la bibliothèque a été détruite et reconstruite plusieurs fois, et toujours, des informations ont été perdues à jamais, si j'y allais à chaque fois la veille de sa destruction, je pourrais tout piller, et ça n'aurait pas d'importance pour les Hommes.

C'est décidé, je pars, le temps de tracer le cercle et ce qui va avec…


	2. L'arrivée

Disclaimer : rien est à moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling...

Les °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° indiquent un changement de narrateur, ça arrivera assez souvent dans cette fic. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée**

Trop tard, une nouvelle fois, ils étaient arrivés trop tard, mais comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils soient là en même temps que les Mangemorts. La bataille n'était pas finie, ils pourraient au moins venger ceux qui étaient déjà morts, et qui sait, peut-être même sauver les derniers habitants !

Le professeur Dumbledore s'élança, accompagné des premiers membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix vers les Mangemorts, mais soudain, une brume dorée s'éleva entre les deux groupes et un immense cercle rouge foncé apparut sur le sol, rapidement suivi d'un éclair d'une couleur blanche intense. Tous s'étaient arrêtés pour observer mais la brume qui s'était épaissie les empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Puis elle commença à se dissiper. Le cercle rouge s'évapora immédiatement et tout le monde put voir un jeune homme torse nu au milieu.

Il devait avoir 25 ans, et même accroupi et les yeux fermés, il dégageait un sentiment de puissance et de grandeur. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient attachés dans son dos grâce à un ruban tout aussi noir, ses traits étaient fins et détendus. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, d'un vert foncé, ils brillaient de détermination et de force. Tout en lui imposait le respect, et cette impression se renforçait à cause des runes qui marquaient sa peau à de nombreux endroits et qui étaient d'une couleur qui évoquait immanquablement le sang.

Il finit par se lever, et ignorant les regards étonnés que les personnes présentes posaient sur lui, il s'éloigna, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était tout à fait normal. Les autres se rappelèrent alors la raison de leur présence en ces lieux, et par courage, ou par peur de la punition de leur maître, se relancèrent dans la bataille, même si leur regard était toujours attiré par l'homme qui marchait toujours.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net et se retourna d'un mouvement fluide. Un cri de douleur résonnait dans le village.  
Des cris, il en avait déjà entendu beaucoup, beaucoup trop même, alors il était habitué : il y avait ceux qui l'insultaient de toutes leurs forces en tentant vainement de retenir leurs larmes, question de fierté… alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient mourir, ceux qui le suppliaient de les laisser vivants, qui promettaient mille et une richesses en échange de leur vie et liberté…alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient mourir, d'autres encore qui prient une quelconque divinité, un quelconque héros de venir les chercher… alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient mourir, et enfin, ceux qui ne disaient rien, mais dont on voyait la douleur et qui pleuraient sans honte, parce qu'eux étaient sincères, et qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir.

Mais ce hurlement-là était différent, il n'y avait que de la douleur, certes, lui aussi savait faire souffrir les gens, mais il n'était pas pour la douleur gratuite, ensuite, la voix était aiguë, très aiguë, trop pour être un Sorcier, ni même une femme. C'était juste une fillette, une gamine qui n'avait rien demandé et qui s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, une enfant innocente qui n'était même pas en âge de se défendre ! Et ça, Harry ne pouvait le supporter.

D'un geste rapide, il retira un couteau dissimulé à l'intérieur de son avant bras et l'envoya à vingt mètres dans le ventre du Mangemort. Celui-ci s'écroula, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché, il s'en sortirait vivant… du moins, si Harry ne l'emmenait pas avec lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de les laisser en vie pour ses expériences. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour mettre à terre la vingtaine de Mangemorts restants. Il se pencha alors vers la jeune fille et lui ferma les yeux. Trop tard. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un homme intervint enfin.

-Attendez !

Harry se tourna lentement vers lui. C'était un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lunes qui reposaient sur un nez aquilin. Il était vaguement familier à Harry, il se souvenait à présent, Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'une école, Poudlard si ses souvenirs étaient bons. C'était tout ? Oui, rien d'autre.

Dumbledore s'approcha prudemment, suivi des quelques membres de l'Ordre qui l'accompagnaient.

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il après l'avoir scruté longuement sans avoir pu découvrir quoi que ce soit.  
-Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit sèchement Harry ce qui lui attira la regard noir d'Alastor Maugrey.  
-Je ne pense pas vous connaître, continua pourtant Albus sans se décourager.  
-Vous ne me connaissez pas Dumbledore, affirma l'ancien Survivant.  
-Cela ne semble pas être votre cas. C'est injuste, vous connaissez mon nom et je ne connais pas le vôtre !  
-Injuste ? Vous parlez comme un enfant, professeur ! Mais de toute manière, mon nom ne vous apportera rien, d'autant plus que je pourrais vous en donner un faux, souleva-t-il alors que le coin de ses lèvres s'étirait légèrement.  
-Peut-être, mais au moins, je pourrais vous nommer ! Ou sinon, je suis condamné à dire « le jeune garçon qui est apparu mystérieusement et qui à combattu les Mangemorts sans sembler éprouver de difficultés » dès que je vous mentionne, ne trouvez-vous pas ça long ? demanda Albus.  
-C'est votre problème.  
-S'il vous plait, n'avez-vous aucune honte à torturer une personne âgée avec de tels enfantillages ?  
-Je pense que vous aimez les enfantillages, sinon, vous ne seriez pas directeur d'une école, ça ne pose donc pas de problèmes, quant à torturer une personne âgée… quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai ?

Le directeur fut surpris par la question, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

-Je dirais 24 ou 25 ans, supposa-t-il

Harry ne répondit pas, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, formèrent un sourire froid et il fit demi-tour pour repartir.

-Quand vous reverrais-je ? demanda alors la « personne âgée »  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que l'on se reverra ?  
-Une intuition sans doute. Mais peut-être devrions-nous en parler au calme dans mon bureau, j'avoue que vous m'intriguez énormément, vous avez quelque chose de prévu dans l'immédiat ?  
-Non.  
-Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à venir boire un thé en ma compagnie ?  
-Ai-je le choix ?  
-On a toujours le choix !  
-Mais vous tournez tout de telle manière que je ne puisse refuser sans paraître impoli. Je vous suis, se résigna Harry.

La petite troupe se dirigea rapidement vers Poudlard en laissant aux Aurors qui venaient d'arriver le soin de s'occuper de tout ce qui concernait le post-bataille.

Au château, Harry finit par avoir une conversation privée avec le directeur, une longue discussion durant laquelle Albus ne put apprendre que quelques informations arrachées difficilement au jeune homme. Il eut ainsi droit à un nom, ou plutôt un pseudonyme puisque ça ne semblait pas être son vrai nom. Il apprit aussi que Dan Sanders, puisqu'il prétendait s'appeler ainsi, n'avait actuellement pas de travail, peut-être était-ce là une occasion de pouvoir le surveiller et d'en apprendre plus sur lui… Une chose que Dumbledore remarqua, bien que ce ne soit jamais dit clairement, c'est que cet homme était atteint de folie. Sa manière de réfléchir était inhabituelle, tout comme son comportement, ses réactions, ses paroles et son sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos, mais il était puissant, et intelligent, le directeur aurait presque pu jurer qu'il avait conscience d'être fou, mais qu'il ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je n'en reviens pas, Je n'ai pas choisi d'époque et de lieu particulier, et il faut que je tombe en Angleterre alors qu'Albus est directeur. Manque de chance, j'imagine. Je ne pourrai rien apprendre ici, mais je suis coincé pour un mois maintenant… Quel ennui ! Mais bon, Tom est déjà là, j'aurai au moins un petit amusement, avec un peu de chance, il enverra ses Sorciers à ma poursuite, et là, le jeu pourra commencer… Viens Tom, je t'attends, n'aie pas peur, je veux juste danser avec toi ! Viens Tom, il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu contre un adversaire suffisamment fou pour me tenir tête ! Tout a changé Tom, mais je ne veux pas ta mort, non, c'est inutile, le monde est pourri, au jour ou l'autre, il tombera, je l'ai bien vu, tous ces Sorciers… Tu arriveras à tes fins, et moi, je me servirai de tes chiens ! Au final, on est gagnants tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

J'éclatai de rire sans me soucier du regard inquiet de mon interlocuteur. Peut-être que je devrais ? Après tout, s'il me juge dangereux, il risque de vouloir me suivre pour me surveiller… Quelle importance ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je peux jouer un autre jeu, tu veux savoir qui je suis Albus ? Et bien cherche ! Cherches autant que tu veux, tu ne trouveras rien, je suis une énigme vivante ! Ca donne envie, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, toi aussi tu aimes les énigmes. Mon nom ? Haha, comme si j'allais te le donner ! Tu insistes ? Soit…

-Appelez-moi Seigneur ! lançai-je avec ironie.

Ca n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Que croit-il ? Que je veux monter une armée ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Quel imbécile, tout ce que je veux, c'est la connaissance, le savoir ! Je veux que ça m'appartienne, tout, je veux tout connaître ! Encore occupé à savoir mon nom ?

C'est plus fort que moi, je souris, pas un sourire bienveillant, non, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais su faire un sourire bienveillant, amical, à la rigueur, mais pas bienveillant, les miens sont sarcastiques, ironiques, moqueurs ou tout ce que vous voulez, ce sont eux, plus que tout qui trahissent ma démence. Tu veux un nom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dan Sanders, lâchai-je comme si je donnais un os à un chien.

Alors, heureux ? Ca ne t'avances pas, hein ? En plus, tu sais qu'il est faux. Mon emploi actuel ? Mes occupations ? Oui, je peux te répondre, ça ne fera qu'aiguiser ta curiosité, ça ne t'apportera rien !

-Je suis actuellement sans emploi, et mes occupations ne regardent que moi.

Joue avec moi, Albus, cherche qui je suis, ça pourrait être intéressant, je ne sais plus moi-même qui je suis. Harry Potter ? Oui, c'est mon nom, mais qui est-ce vraiment ?

Je commence à en avoir marre de cette conversation qui n'en finit pas. Je te vois, Albus, tu parles, mais que dis-tu ? Je ne t'entends plus ! Il fait calme. Joli l'oiseau… Et bien quoi le piaf ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Je n'aime pas ça. Je siffle en montrant mes dents, comme un chat, un très gros chat, un chat puissant. Je suis puissant. Ca a vexé la bestiole visiblement, il ébouriffe ses plumes et se retourne afin de me tourner le dos. Tiens, Albus ne parle plus, il nous observe, un problème ? Je fais ce que je veux !

D'ailleurs, tout ceci a assez duré. Je me lève et quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Je passe devant quelques membres de l'Ordre qui me regardent passer sans rien dire puis je me dirige vers la sortie. Le château… tout m'est familier ici, je suis déjà venu ? Peut-être, il y a longtemps, je ne sais plus. Mes pas me guident, je leur fais confiance, je ne sais pas où je suis et eux ont l'air de le savoir. Bien sûr, je pourrais lancer un sort pour trouver la sortie, mais j'ai tout mon temps, alors pourquoi m'en préoccuper, et cette sensation de déjà vu… je ne comprends pas. Je suis déjà venu ? Un tableau, une grosse dame habillé de rose. C'est d'un mauvais goût…

Mais qui sont-ils ? Ces trois enfants, là. Une fille, deux garçons, ils se disputent devant le tableau mais je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent. Elle est brune, jolie gamine, les dents un peu trop proéminentes peut-être, mais le regard brillant d'intelligence, elle ira loin… Eux sont très différents, autant de la gamine qu'entre eux, une chose est sure, ils ne sont pas frères ! L'un est grand et roux il a des tâches de rousseurs et un air naïf. L'autre est le plus petit des trois, les cheveux noirs qui vont dans tous les sens, les yeux verts… Je le connais… c'est moi, mais plus jeune…

Soudain, ils s'évaporent… Ce n'était… qu'un souvenir ? Alors c'est pour ça que je connais ces couloirs. J'étais effectivement déjà venu. J'étais élève. Et les deux autres, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes… amis. Morts, tous les deux, pendant la guerre. J'étais là ? Oui, j'y étais… Qui suis-je vraiment ? Mon enfance est si loin… Je ne m'en souviens plus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Ce garçon était une énigme, mais son fond n'était pas mauvais, sinon, il n'aurait pas réagi en entendant cette pauvre fillette hurler, il serait parti, sans l'aider.

Le directeur fit entrer les membres de l'Ordre qui attendaient dehors.

-Alors ? demanda immédiatement Alastor Maugrey. Qui est-ce ?  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira Albus.  
-Mais… s'étonna le jeune Auror. Vous êtes resté avec lui pendant plus d'une heure, ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez même pas son nom !  
-Il dit s'appeler Dan Sanders, avoua alors le vieil homme.  
-Nous allons faire des recherches là-dessus, on trouvera bien qui est cet individu !  
-C'est un faux nom, jamais il ne m'aurait donné le sien, mais vous pouvez toujours chercher, sait-on jamais. Mettez tous l'Ordre là-dessus et trouvez le plus d'informations sur lui que possible.  
-Bien professeur, répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant de partir.

Dumbledore soupira une dernière fois, des questions plein la tête.


	3. Achats

A des lieues de là, Harry marchait en tentant de se remémorer les endroits célèbres de son époque. Il savait qu'il était plus tôt dans le temps, mais c'étaient les souvenirs qui s'en rapprochaient le plus. Il devait trouver un endroit où il pouvait rester pour réfléchir, puisque sa grotte aménagée n'existait pas encore et qu'il n'avait pas envie de tout refaire dans l'immédiat. Finalement, son choix se posa sur le Chaudron Baveur, il y avait beaucoup de personnes de passage à cet endroit, il n'attirerait donc pas trop l'attention, contrairement à Pré-au-Lard. De plus, ça lui permettait de se réhabituer à la présence humaine, vu qu'il devait rester un mois ici, autant s'imprégner des mœurs de l'époque !

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'un sorcier se baladant torse nu ne passait pas inaperçu, encore heureux qu'il avait eut la brillante idée d'effacer les runes de sang qu'il avait dû utiliser ! Il faudra qu'il pense à acheter des vêtements… Mais d'abord, réserver une chambre.

Quand il entra dans le pub miteux, il remarqua immédiatement l'homme qui lisait son journal tout en observant les gens qui entraient et sortaient du pub, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Harry finit par se diriger vers le barman sans quitter la personne qu'il soupçonnait d'être son grand-père des yeux. 

-Je souhaiterais une chambre.  
-Pour combien de temps ? demanda son interlocuteur, l'obligeant à détourner la tête  
-Une nuit, grogna-t-il  
-Suivez-moi, répondit l'autre en prenant une clé sur un tableau derrière lui avec un air agacé.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ancien Survivant resta seul dans sa chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et commença à se concentrer sur ses canaux de magie, les renforçant, les élargissant encore plus. Il faisait ça souvent, un entraînement quotidien, et plus il le faisait, plus il maîtrisait les formes de magies qui ne nécessitaient pas de baguette, plus il devenait puissant… 

Au bout de trois heures, il sortit de sa méditation. Il avait besoin de vêtements, et il comptait en avoir, même s'il n'avait pas d'argent… Il devrait donc user de son charme, ne pas montrer sa folie comme il l'avait fait avec Albus, rester mystérieux sans qu'on ne se pose de question. C'était un art qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait naturellement, même si ça faisait longtemps. Il fit un sourire à son miroir. Son reflet était satisfaisant, la femme qu'il comptait aborder n'était pas connue pour son intelligence particulière, elle ne verrait que la façade. Il se leva et sortit. Direction Mme Guipure.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Hou le regard ! Bon, première approche : zéro. C'est vrai que je ne paye pas de mine… Allez, c'est parti, je dresse le fauve !

-Bien le bonjour madame !

Et hop, un sourire ! Comment ça, il sonne faux mon sourire ? Pas du tout, la preuve, plus de suspicion dans le regard de la jeune fille ! 

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle tout sourire

Bien sûr que non, je suis rentré ici par hasard, j'ai perdu ma chemise et je tente de la retrouver, je peux placer un avis de recherche sur votre vitrine ? Au lieu de quoi je réponds, sans perdre mon sourire, vous admirerez la prouesse ! 

-Oui, voyez-vous, j'ai eu… comment dire… un léger problème et j'aurais besoin d'une ou deux tenues complètes, vous comprenez ?  
-Tout à fait, glousse-t-elle en… me matant ouvertement ?

Non mais hé ! Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Bon, on ne réagit pas, on fait comme si on ne voyait rien, ce n'est qu'une jeune adolescente pleine d'hormones… n'empêche qu'elle est mignonne et que ça fait un bail que… hum… j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire !

-J'aimerais bien un tissu qui soit léger, mais solide, qui me laisse une grande liberté de mouvement et qui ne me gène pas.  
-Pas de problème je vais faire votre robe tout de suite !  
-Je ne veux pas de robe, tranchai-je immédiatement avec un sourire d'excuse.  
-Je… je vous demande pardon, mais je ne vois pas très bien ce que vous désirez dans ce cas-là, me répondit-elle en rougissant.  
-Pantalons et chemises, et je prendrai une cape.  
-Je comprends. Dans quelle couleur ? Je vous conseille le vert, ça mettrait vos yeux magnifiques encore plus en valeur, me souffla-t-elle avec des yeux de biche.

Le piège est fait, elle est tombée dedans, sous le charme jeune fille ? Pas de chance ! Je suis inaccessible, surtout pour une fille dans son genre, elle est peut-être bien habillée, mais tout est dans le paraître, aucune connaissance, aucun savoir, ça baisse la qualité de la marchandise ! 

-Noir, sinon, j'aurais trop peur de salir les vêtements que vous m'aurez fabriqué, répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur préfabriqué.

Elle rougit sous le compliment sous-entendu. Si elle savait…

-Vert foncé dans ce cas-là… murmura-t-elle.

Je lui fis juste un autre sourire de manière à lui faire comprendre que j'étais déterminé et elle partit chercher le tissu en question. Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes mes simagrées… Elle revint quelque instants plus tard et m'installa dans une salle prévue à cet effet où il y avait déjà un jeune garçon qui devait avoir onze ans debout sur un tabouret.

Dans un premier temps, je dû monter moi aussi sur un tabouret afin qu'elle puisse aisément me confectionner un pantalon. Puis je pus descendre et elle commença une chemise. Alors qu'elle était partie dans une autre salle afin de faire quelques ajustements, quatre jeunes hommes entrèrent et s'installèrent sur des tabourets tandis que le petit quittait la pièce.

Le premier était grand, les cheveux noirs et courts, il avait un sourire charmeur bien supérieur au mien… Pff… j'y peux rien si moi je n'ai pas le temps de draguer et que j'ai donc perdu l'habitude ! Bon, d'accord, je ne crois pas que j'en avais l'habitude… Mais c'est étrange, lui aussi, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, une histoire avec un voile… rhâââ, je ne sais plus, ça fait tellement longtemps, de toute manière, ça n'a aucune importance, je pars dans un mois ! Mais ça fait bizarre de revoir Sirius ! … Sirius, mon parrain… ho le choc ! 

Le second est… tiens, un loup-garou ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus croisé un, ils ont tous été exterminés par Tom. Lui aussi il m'est familier. Peut-être font-ils partie de mon passé… En tout cas, lui, je me rappelle encore pas mal de chose, professeur Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est lui. Détraqueurs, épouvantards, ma mémoire s'en souvient.

Le troisième, c'est le rat.

Ce qui fait que le dernier est… mon père. Oui, pas de doute, c'est lui. Tu es vivant cette fois, pas un stupide miroir.

Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça tout les quatre ? C'est vrai que je vous observe depuis quelques minutes, et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux !

-Bonjour, commença finalement Remus.  
-C'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier ! Bien le bonjour monsieur ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.   
-Salut, murmura Peter

James me fit juste un grand sourire.  
Je répondis par un mouvement de tête, et la fille qui s'occupait de moi revint à ce moment-là. 

Après avoir préparé ma chemise et ma cape, un sort suffit pour les refaire dans un autre morceau de tissu, je me dirigeai donc vers la caisse pour payer. Grand moment de vérité.

-Ca fera six galions, me déclara la fille en souriant.  
-Je crains ne pas les avoir sur moi, répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.  
-Mais… il faut payer, sinon je vais être virée ! s'horrifia la couturière.  
-Loin de moi l'intention de vous faire perdre votre travail, répondis-je bien que je trouvais l'idée tentante, après tout, elle me faisait bien perdre mon temps ! Mais voyez-vous, j'ai laissé mes affaires dans ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Y aurait-il moyen d'envoyer la note directement là-bas ?  
-Normalement, non, je ne peux pas faire ça… dit-elle d'un air embarrassée.  
-Mais vous pouvez faire une exception, n'est-ce pas ? Ca me rendrait un immense service.   
-C'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Je pourrais avoir votre nom pour pouvoir envoyer la note ?  
-Dan Sanders.

Elle prit rapidement note.

-On pourra se revoir ?

Je lui fis un dernier sourire mystérieux et je sortis enfin de la boutique. Ca m'apprendra à oublier mon sac au bord du cercle, je suis toujours trop impulsif !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

-La vache, plus froid tu meurs ! s'exclama Sirius une fois que l'homme fut sorti de la salle.  
-Parle moins fort, il risque de t'entendre, murmura Lupin.  
-T'inquiètes, il y a un sort de silence sur la porte ! répondit-t-il en souriant   
-Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna James.  
-Lorsque je suis venu ici pour la première fois, à onze ans donc, j'ai voulu échapper à ma mère, et j'ai, sans le faire exprès bien sûr, renversé tout le rayon qu'il y a là, ça a fait un de ses boucans pas possible, mais personne n'est venu, et j'ai réussit à partir !

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un petit temps, même après être sorti de la boutique, puis ils finirent par rejoindre le père de James et par retourner chez lui.

Le lendemain, Harry descendit afin de rendre la clé de sa chambre, il irait dans sa grotte le reste du mois.

-Neuf galions, déclara Tom, le teneur du Chaudron Baveur.  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-C'est trois galions pour la chambre, et vous devez aussi payer pour vos habits de chez Guipure.  
-Ha, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier.  
-Ca fait donc neuf galions.

Harry réfléchit rapidement, il ne les avait pas, il pouvait soit lancer un sort, soit… Un sourire sadique éclaira son visage et Tom commença à avoir peur, cet homme était dangereux.


	4. Prendre contact

Un peu plus tard, Dumbledore se retrouva à Godric's hollow, le manoir des Potter, en compagnie de ces derniers. Il y avait aussi Alastor Maugrey, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes, Gideon et Fabien Prewett, tous faisant partie de l'Ordre. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table, et aucun n'avait remarqué les quatre jeunes qui écoutaient à la porte.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le directeur sans grand espoir.  
- Rien, officiellement, cet homme n'existe pas ! s'exclama l'Auror Maugrey.  
- Je sais juste qu'il a passé la nuit au chaudron baveur, sans bagage apparent, annonça Edward Potter.  
- Je vois, dans ce cas-là, j'en sais plus que vous. Tom, du Chaudron Baveur m'a envoyé une lettre. Je vous la lis.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,  
Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous déranger, mais une étrange personne est arrivée dans mon hôtel hier et prétend vous connaître. Elle a pris une chambre, mais au moment de payer, cet homme, un certain Dan Sanders, m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien, pas un sous ni quoique ce soit qui aie de la valeur, et m'a alors affirmé que vous payerez sa note. Ca m'a étonné, mais il avait l'air sincère alors je vous écris cette lettre. Le prix total à payer est de neuf gallions (trois pour la chambre et six pour Guipure qui m'a envoyé une note)_

Mes salutations distinguées.  
Tom

- Quel toupet ! Vous faire payer ses frais, vraiment, c'est une honte ! s'écria Alastor  
- Calmez-vous, mon ami, c'est effectivement assez original mais ça nous apprend pas mal de choses. Tout d'abord, il n'a pas d'argent, ni pour ses vêtements, ni pour sa chambre. Ensuite, il n'a pas de bagages, et enfin, il sait manipuler les gens.  
- Comment cela ? s'étonna Judith Potter, la femme d'Edward pendant que son mari calmait Maugrey.  
- Et bien, il a réussi à se faire envoyer la note de chez Madame Guipure au chaudron Baveur, alors que, ceux qui ont déjà essayé le confirmeront, le règlement de la boutique l'interdit, il faut normalement payer sur place.  
- Il a peut-être eut à faire à une débutante, proposa Dearborn.  
- Supposition intéressante Caradoc, mais alors, comment expliquer la réaction étrange de Tom ? Ce n'est pas non plus son genre de faire ça, Dan Sanders a dû être vraiment persuasif pour qu'il m'écrive cette lettre.  
- Ou alors, il l'a terrorisé, vous l'avez vu comme moi, cet homme peut être effrayant s'il le veut ! répondit Benjy Fenwick.  
- Je n'en doute pas, mais qu'il l'aie effrayé ou persuadé, le résultat est le même, cet homme peut être dangereux. Il faut le surveiller, et pour cela, je ne vois qu'une solution.

Personne ne dit rien, les jumeaux Prewett échangèrent un regard. 

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas faire ça ? commença Fabien.  
- C'est trop dangereux ! poursuivit Gideon.  
- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, on ne sait rien sur lui ! continua le premier.  
- Alors le mettre en présence d'enfants… s'inquiéta le second.  
- Il pourrait très bien tous les attaquer ! argumenta encore l'un des frères.   
- Si ça se trouve, ce type est un dangereux psychopathe ! termina l'autre.

Il y eut alors un moment de silence, mais Dumbledore reprit la parole avant que les autres, comprenant eux aussi où voulait en venir le directeur, ne commencent à crier au scandale.

-Je le sais parfaitement, et c'est justement pour cela que je désire l'emmener à Poudlard, je préfère l'avoir sous mes yeux et savoir ce qu'il prépare, que vagabondant dans la nature sans avoir de nouvelles de lui !  
- Mais on pourrait le suivre, ce serait plus facile et moins risqué ! s'exclama McKinnon.  
- Combien de personnes faudra-t-il que je mette pour sa surveillance, à ton avis, Marlene ?  
- Je ne sais pas, trois ou quatre, je suppose, répondit la jeune femme.  
- C'est exact, alors qu'à Poudlard, je peux aisément le surveiller.  
- Vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir constamment sous votre regard ! continua-t-elle.  
- Je peux faire rentrer un membre de l'Ordre à Poudlard en temps que professeur de duel.  
- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible, pour la même raison qu'aucun de nous ne peut prendre la place de professeur de défense. Les missions que vous nous confiez sont plus importantes, commenta Edward Potter.  
- Je sais, mais le cours de duel n'est pas un cours « officiel », les professeurs peuvent donc s'absenter, déclara le vieil homme.  
- Vous avez l'intention de l'engager quoiqu'on dise, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dorcas Meadowes de sa voix basse et grave.  
- Oui. Marlene, je comptais sur toi pour le cours de duel, je pense que tu es la plus apte à le faire.  
- Je ne peux pas venir la première semaine, vous le savez très bien ! s'opposa McKinnon.  
- Ca ne pose pas de problème.   
- Comment comptez-vous le contacter ? demanda Judith Potter en changeant de sujet.  
- Fumseck est parti payer le Chaudron Baveur, je comptais l'envoyer le chercher. Ca ne vous ennuie pas si je l'invite à venir ici ? demanda le directeur aux Potter.  
- Non, mais surveillez-le bien, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en cet énergumène, confia Judith.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes plus nombreux et suffisamment entraînés pour faire face à un seul homme, la rassura Albus avec un sourire confiant avant de siffler.

Immédiatement, un oiseau dans les tons de feu apparut. Le professeur Dumbledore écrivit rapidement une lettre qu'il donna à l'oiseau.

- Trouve ce Dan Sanders et donnes-lui ça.

Le volatil fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître en laissant une plume sur place, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de réapparaître et de tendre un morceau de papier à son propriétaire. 

- C'est ma lettre, remarqua Dumbledore. Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

Devant l'air indigné de Fumseck, il comprit que ce n'était pas ça, et en retournant la lettre, il comprit, deux mots étaient jetés sur le papier de manière désordonnée et d'une couleur rouge sang : J'arrive.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Enfin chez moi. Ho, bien sûr, ce n'est pas encore totalement chez moi, mais c'est ce qui s'en approche le plus : une grotte sombre, une seule entrée, c'est la seule issue, du moins, c'est ce que n'importe qui en entrant là-dedans croirait, un peu de magie et j'ai une sortie de secours. J'ai jeté tous les sortilèges de protection que je connais ? Oui, je l'ai fait, à présent, même moi j'aurai du mal à aller et venir ici, mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger dans l'immédiat…

C'est calme… J'aime ça, d'autres trouveraient ce silence angoissant, effrayant, mais pas moi, au contraire, c'est rassurant, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approche, je peux l'entendre à des kilomètres… Mais de toute manière, cette personne, si elle est humaine serait incapable de briser mes protections.

Ce mois-ci va être long, dans ma grotte, sans livres ou documents à étudier, pas même un Sorcier pour une quelconque expérience, Albus qui est trop loin pour que je joue avec lui, et même chose pour danser avec Tom !

Faudra que je lance un sort pour savoir le temps qui passe, histoire de ne pas rester dans cette époque si pauvre plus que nécessaire.

Un bruit ? Hop, réflexe ! 

Ho, c'est dommage, juste un oiseau, mais s'il a su passer les protections, c'est que c'est… tiens, oui, un phoenix ! Hé ! Mais je le reconnais ! C'est celui d'Albus ! Haha, sacré directeur, toujours à chercher qui je suis ! Ca tombe bien ! Je veux jouer ! Bon, d'abord, ranimer le piaf… Il n'a pas l'air content.

- Salut bestiole !

J'éclate de rire, sa tête vaut le coup ! C'est vrai que les phénix comprennent ce qu'on dit, mais ils ne peuvent pas répliquer, c'est dommage, je suis sûr que je pourrais faire de chouettes joutes verbales avec lui. Houlà, il n'a vraiment pas l'air joyeux !

- Piqué dans ta fierté le volatile ? 

Il claque du bec.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! 

Et là, il me fait un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas : il me lance un morceau de parchemin que j'attrape au vol, et oh, surprise, une lettre d'Albus ! Voyons voir…

_Monsieur Sanders,  
J'ai reçu une lettre du Chaudron Baveur, alors comme ça, je dois m'acquitter de vos dettes ? Ca ne m'arrange pas vraiment, mais j'ai fais ma bonne action de la journée, vous me devez donc neuf gallions ! Mais je sais, ou du moins j'ai deviné, que vous ne les avez pas, je vais donc vous faire un marché. Venez me voir, il y a une place d'enseignant vacante à Poudlard… Je vous aie rendu un service, à votre tour à présent ! Je vous attends au 6, rue Cœur de Paix à Godric's Hollow, chez M et Mme Potter_

Bien à vous.  
Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard.

Professeur ? Il est devenu fou ! Quelque part, je le comprends, il veut me garder sous les yeux, ça peut être amusant… en tout cas, certainement plus que de rester ici.  
J'écris rapidement une réponse avec mon sang, vu que je n'ai pas d'encre sous la main, et je prépare mon entrée qui promet d'être… fracassante ! Albus comprendra mon jeu, les autres… tremblez, êtres misérables ! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

- Bien, il faudra envoyer quelqu'un le chercher à l'extérieur de la propriété, parce qu'avec les… commença Edward Potter.

Mais il fut interrompu par un cercle qui venait d'apparaître sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença quelqu'un.

Un flash de lumière blanche envahit la pièce et quand tout le monde rouvrit les yeux, un homme accroupit se tenait au centre de l'endroit où se trouvait le cercle quelques instants auparavant.


	5. Rencontre avec l'Ordre

- Comment… ? Les protections anti-transplanages… s'étonna Judith Potter  
- … fonctionnent parfaitement bien. Je n'ai simplement pas transplanné. Dan Sanders, se présenta le nouvel arrivant.

Il attendit, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- Généralement, quand une personne décline son identité, les autres sont priés de faire de même, attaqua froidement Harry.  
- Marlene McKinnon, déclara une jeune femme brune avec un air sûre d'elle.

Elle tendit la main, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour la serrer.

- Généralement, quand une personne vous tend la main, vous êtes priés de la serrer ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.  
- Du répondant à ce que je vois, tant mieux, j'aime ça, répondit Dan. 

Il fit alors un pas en avant, saisit la main de Marlene et la baisa d'un geste si rapide que McKinnon sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'autre homme sur sa peau. Il la relâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapée. L'action n'avait pas duré deux secondes.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient ébahis. A cette vitesse, ils n'auraient pas eut le temps de sortir leur baguette que Sanders aurait déjà tué leur amie. Plus personne ne parlait. Seul régnait dans la pièce un silence emplit de crainte.

- J'attends la suite, fit remarquer Harry qui, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, s'amusait comme le fou qu'il était.  
- Voici…, commença Dumbledore.  
- Pas vous… eux, l'interrompit Dan.

Les jumeaux échangèrent rapidement un regard avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Lui, c'est Fabien Prewett, dit l'un en restant à une certaine distance de l'inconnu.  
- Et lui, c'est Gideon Prewett, déclara l'autre en restant à côté de son frère.  
- Vous ne me serez pas la main ? demanda sournoisement Harry.

Etrangement, personne ne lui répondit. 

- Benjy Fenwick, fit quelqu'un  
- Caradoc Dearborn, poursuivit un autre.  
- Dorcas Meadowes, continua un troisième   
- El… Elphias Doge, bégaya un petit sorcier.  
- Edward Potter, et voici ma femme, Judith.

Puis le silence se fit à nouveau. Harry se tourna vers le dernier qui n'avait rien dit et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je donnerais mon nom à quelqu'un qui ne me donne pas le sien ! s'exclama Alastor.  
- Alors donnez-m'en un faux, Auror Maugrey, sourit Harry, heureux que ce soit justement le seul dont il se souvenait du nom qui s'oppose à lui.

A nouveau, le silence se fit.

- Et les quatre derniers ? demanda finalement l'étranger.  
- Il n'y a que nous, vous le voyez b… commença le directeur.  
- Je vous parle des quatre individus qui nous espionnent derrière la porte depuis le début ! l'interrompit-il avant de claquer des doigts.

Immédiatement, la porte située derrière lui s'ouvrit.

- Magie sans baguette, marmonna Marlene McKinnon.  
- JAMES ! s'écria Judith

Les Maraudeurs au complet se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le plus petit tremblait de peur et tirait frénétiquement sur la manche d'un autre. L'autre en question observait la situation avec calme, et regardait particulièrement l'homme se nommant Sanders en essayant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, sans aucun résultat. La réponse était trop impossible à croire, il l'avait déjà écartée. Les deux derniers se ressemblaient énormément, ils regardaient tous les deux l'homme avec surprise en se demandant comment il avait fait pour détecter leur présence.

- Je… commença James mal à l'aise. On va peut-être monter… dans ma chambre.

Le plus petit acquiesça vivement.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Vous avez voulu entendre une conversation qui ne vous regardait pas, alors à présent, entrez et participez ! s'exclama Harry.

Voyant que personne ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher, les Maraudeurs passèrent la porte en disant rapidement leur nom.

- Bien, à présent, nous pouvons parler de choses sérieuses. Dumbledore, je ne vous pensais pas fou à ce point ! Vous m'imaginez, moi, enseigner à des mioches ? questionna Dan.   
- Je suis sûr que vous serez compétent, affirma le directeur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Je sais peut-être à peine me servir d'une baguette !  
- Je vous ai vu vous battre, c'est suffisant pour savoir que vous savez vous défendre, en tout cas, certainement plus qu'un de ces idiots que le ministère veut mettre.  
- Peut-être, mais ces idiots-là ne feront rien à vos chers élèves, tandis que moi… vous n'en savez rien ! lâcha Harry avec un sourire sadique.  
- Vous ne leur ferez rien, assura Albus.  
- En êtes-vous certain ?  
- Oui, votre fond n'est pas mauvais, sinon, vous n'auriez pas réagi, hier, lorsque cette petite fille s'est fait attaquer.

Un air surpris apparut sur le visage d'Harry, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. A présent, ce n'était plus lui qui menait la conversation, et les personnes aux alentours commençaient à se détendre.

- Vous avez voulu la protéger, la sauver, l'enfonça encore le vieil homme.  
- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Dan en reprenant contenance. Ses cris me faisaient mal à la tête, et pour qu'elle arrête, je trouvais plus amusant d'attaquer ces Sorciers, c'est tout !  
- Sorciers ?  
- Mangemorts si vous préférez. Je ne pensais pas au bien de la gamine !  
- Bien entendu, murmura Dumbledore.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'accepterais le poste ? demanda subitement le voyageur temporel.   
- Vous n'avez pas d'argent.  
- Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
- Vous n'avez pas d'endroit où dormir.  
- Je peux en trouver un.  
- Vous en avez envie.  
- Pour quelles raisons ?  
- Vous voulez… jouer, et pour ça, vous avez besoin d'autres personnes.

A nouveau, Harry fut surpris, bien que cette fois-ci, il ne le montra pas. C'était exactement le terme qu'il employait, était-il si transparent ?

- Vous croyiez vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas votre manège ? Vous vous amusez de la peur des autres.  
- C'est exact, sourit Dan.

Après tout, s'il y avait bien une seule personne capable de le percer à jour, c'était bien le directeur !

- Ca vous arrangerait, si j'acceptais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que ce serait plus facile pour me surveiller, et à vrai dire, j'ai envie d'accepter, avoua l'ancien Survivant.  
- Il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je repars dans un mois.  
- Ho, et bien, je pense que ce serait toujours plus pratique pour moi d'avoir un enseignant pendant un mois que pas d'enseignant du tout. Alors, marché conclu ? proposa le professeur Dumbledore en tendant la main.

Pour toute réponse, Harry la lui serra.

- Bien, nous officialiserons tout ceci tout à l'heure dans mon bureau.  
- Quand a lieu la rentrée ? demanda soudain le nouveau professeur.  
- Le 1er septembre, répondit naturellement le directeur.  
- Heu… c'est-à-dire ? demanda Dan Sanders.

Son air timide surprit autant les occupants de la pièce que ses paroles.

- Demain !  
- Donc, on est le 31 août… constata Harry.  
- Quel sens de l'observation, ironisa quelqu'un.  
- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir adressé la parole, Maugrey.

Son regard sembla convaincre l'Auror de ne pas répliquer.

- Vous resterez bien pour manger ? demanda Judith à l'assemblée. 

Certains acceptèrent, d'autres se retirèrent, et malheureusement pour Harry, le professeur Dumbledore fut parmi ceux qui acceptaient. Dan Sanders lui fit d'ailleurs savoir son désaccord.

- Dumbledore, j'ai des papiers à signer avec vous, et ça ne vous est peut-être pas venu à l'esprit, mais je ne me sens pas le bienvenue ici !  
- Vous pouvez rester aussi, M Sanders, tenta de le raisonner Edward Potter.   
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
- Ca ne vous empêche pas de rester en notre compagnie !

Le grognement qui sortit de la gorge de Dan donna à tous l'avis qu'il avait. Néanmoins, il les suivit dans la salle à manger. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

C'est pas vrai ! Obligé de les observer manger ! Bon sang, vivement le mois prochain ! Et ça parle des derniers potins d'un côté, des prochaines blagues à faire de l'autre,… C'est d'un ennui !

Et je fais quoi moi ? Aller, je peux faire la majorette avec ma baguette ! Certaines personnes traduiraient ça par le premier signe d'un ennui profond, et ils auraient entièrement raison ! Bon, c'est trop facile, il faut compliquer l'exercice, hop, un saut ! Et parfais rattrapage ! Ben quoi ? On s'amuse comme on peut ! Bon, ils en sont où les autres ? Au dessert ? Déjà ? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! Houlà, je m'inquiète… En tout cas, ils ont décidé de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, enfin… à part le petit gros qui me regarde ébahis. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un s'ennuyer ? Et ils parlent de quoi les trois autres là ?

-… pour Servilus ! déclara Sirius en faisant rire James.  
- Vous ne devriez pas être si dur avec Sévérus… commença Rémus.  
- Allez, Lunard…

Servilus… Sévérus… ha, oui, le type avec les cheveux graisseux ! C'était mon professeur de potion, non ? Oui, le professeur tyrannique Rogue. Alors comme ça, je l'aurai en tant qu'élève ? Il y a qui d'autre que je connais qui pourrait être à Poudlard… Rogue, les Maraudeurs, ma mère, forcément,… Ha mais oui, ma mère ! Tiens, au fait…

- Comment ça va avec Lily ? demandai-je à James.

Nouveau silence. Ca commence à bien faire ! Engagez un orchestre si vous ne savez pas meubler le silence !

Et quelle est la raison de ce silence, cette fois-ci ?

- Vous... Comment connaissez-vous Lily ?

... Ha, c'est pour ça... en effet, c'est fâcheux. Et je fais comment, moi, pour détourner la conversation ? Je pourrais dire un truc du genre « je vous ai entendu en parler », ou alors…

- Lily ? Une fille ? Tu as une petite amie Jamsie ? demanda le père de ce dernier tout sourire avant de commencer à harceler son fils.

Wow, la chance, merci Edward ! Dis, tu permets que je t'appelle Ed ? Non ? M'en fous, je le fais quand même !

C'est amusant, Rémus me regarde de travers, bonjour toi ! Tu détournes la tête ? Ha, dommage, conversation par les regards, tu connais ?

Il ne se passe de nouveau plus rien. Vous avez bientôt fini de manger ? Tant mieux ! On y va ? Dis, Albus, on y va ? S'il te plait !


	6. Rentrée

Et le temps passe… lentement. Discussions inutiles, actes inintéressants… comme c'est ennuyeux ! Alors ce truc-là, c'est mon bureau ? Et ça, mes appartements ? Ma chambre ? Quelle rigolade ! Une chambre… s'il savait… Rentrée demain… je dois être là à l'heure… Et encore, encore, encore… j'ai compris, c'est bon ! Non, je ne me perdrai pas, non, je n'ai besoin de rien, oui, tout ira bien, non je saurais me réveiller… pas comme si je dormais…

Enfin seul… le silence, j'aime ça. Je me sens bien.

Minuit passé, 1er septembre. Alors je suis enseignant ? Ca a été vite… C'est bien, le savoir doit se transmettre, mais à eux ? Alors c'est inutile ? Oui, mais amusant…

Cinq heure. Encore attendre… encore, toujours…

Huit heure. Les professeurs doivent être dans la Grande Salle, en train de manger… Je ne les rejoins pas, pas envie. Je vais vérifier mes canaux de magie. C'est agréable à faire, et ça me donne l'impression que le temps passe plus vite. Avec le temps que j'y aie passé, ces canaux parcourent tout mon corps. Un sorcier normal qui ne s'occupe pas de ça n'a qu'un fin filament qui part de son cœur jusqu'à la main qui utilise sa baguette. Quelqu'un qui s'entraine à la magie sans baguette élargi ce canal afin d'avoir une force plus grande et ne pas devoir utilisé d'amplificateur tel qu'une baguette, parfois, il peut créer d'autres canaux. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, chacun de mes vaisseaux sanguins est longé par un canal de magie. Je ne fais plus que de l'entretien.

Dix-sept heure. Je vais bientôt devoir rejoindre les autres professeurs. Après tout, c'est la rentrée ! Quoique… je pourrais arriver en retard, juste pour voir leurs têtes… Mais ça signifie encore attendre ! Non, mauvaise idée. Aller, j'y vais !  
Ils sont déjà tous là… Et c'est parti pour un tour de présentation des autres profs ! Génial… Et c'est reparti pour les questions. Oui, je connais des potions, oui, la métamorphose et les sortilèges aussi, bien évidemment que j'aime les créatures magiques, je connais également les runes, si j'aime les bonbons au citron ? Il y a un piège là ? Oh, et puis mince, j'en ai marre des questions, je ne réponds plus. D'ailleurs, je ne vous entends plus. Vous rentrez dans la Grande Salle ? Je vous suis.

Les mioches sont là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants ! Je m'entends à peine penser ! Et on veut que je travaille avec ces choses ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Et voilà la file de gnomes des sables qui arrivent. C'est étrange, ils sont plus silencieux, ils ont peur ? De quoi ? Il n'y a rien ici, rien d'intéressant, à part le sortilège du plafond, même s'il est assez simple, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ! Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que je le pensais… Tiens, les gnomes quittent la file un à un. J'ai raté quelque chose ? Puissant le chapeau.

Albus qui se lève, puis se rassit, ça valait la peine tient ! Les plats sont apparus, ils ont l'air bons, malheureusement… 

Soudain, une main pleine de doigts se posa sur mon épaule, par reflex, mon couteau se loge sous la gorge du propriétaire de la main. Une femme, je la reconnais. McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, le regard emplit de peur et de surprise. Ce n'est pas un danger. Je range rapidement mon arme.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ? lui demandai-je avec mon traditionnel regard indifférent.  
- Je… je vous demandais simplement… si vous n'aviez pas faim, souffla-t-elle encore sous le choc.  
- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je avant de replonger dans mes pensées en remarquant au passage Slughorn s'essuyer le front.

Je lui ai fait peur ? Tant mieux. Au moins, maintenant, ils ont compris. Je n'aime pas être dérangé. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Les Maraudeurs rigolaient joyeusement en entrant dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, la bonne humeur était générale, tout le monde était heureux de retourner à Poudlard afin d'être enfin de retour chez eux, tous reprenaient contacts avec leurs amis, s'informaient des dernières nouvelles, se racontaient leurs vacances respectives. Les groupes se reformaient et s'asseyaient à leur place habituelle. Ainsi, le quatuor des Maraudeurs se retrouva à côté du trio de filles de Gryffondor, à savoir, Emmeline Vance, Alice Perton et Lily Evans.

Au bout d'un certain moment, les élèves de première année firent leur entrée. Immédiatement, le silence se fit. La répartition se fit rapidement, le directeur prononça quelques mots puis les plats apparurent et les discussions reprirent. 

- Vous croyez que ce sera lui, le nouveau professeur de défense ? demanda Alice en pointant Harry du doigt.  
- Oui, je suppose, j'espère qu'il enseignera bien, déclara Lily  
- En tout cas, il est mignon. C'est rare les garçons qui ont les cheveux longs, mais j'aime bien, avoua Emmeline en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.  
- En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air très concerné par le repas… observa la jeune rousse.

En effet, le regard de l'individu qui occupait leurs pensées était perdu dans le vide, comme appartenant à un autre monde, ne remarquant même pas les veines tentatives du professeur de métamorphose pour faire la conversation qui finit par poser une main sur son épaule pour le faire revenir dans le présent.  
La suite se passa très vite. L'homme sortit un couteau de nulle part qui se posa automatiquement sous la gorge de McGonagall comme s'il était animé par sa propre volonté. Lily poussa un cri de frayeur.

- Un problème Lily-chérie ? s'inquiéta immédiatement James en détournant légèrement l'attention de celle-ci.  
- Je… commença-t-elle en reposant son regard sur la table des professeurs.

Mais si ce n'est le regard terrifié de Minerva McGonagall et le professeur Horace Slughorn qui s'épongeait le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir, rien ne prouvait que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se passer. Le regard de l'homme étrange était à nouveau perdu dans le vide et tout le monde continuait à manger normalement. Etait-elle la seule à avoir vu… ça ?

- Rassurez-moi, supplia Lily la voix saccadée à ses amies, dites-moi qu'il ne s'est pas passé… ce que je viens juste de voir.  
- De quoi parles-tu, Lily-jolie ? demanda James en s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

D'habitude, elle répliquait quand il lui donnait un de ces surnoms « débiles » !

- Si… je crois que ça s'est vraiment passé, murmura Alice dans un état semblable à sa voisine de table.  
- Ho mon Dieu, ce type est cinglé, déclara Emmeline.  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? s'énerva James.   
- On parle du supposé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui a failli égorger McGonagall ! lui répondit brusquement Lily.

Les Maraudeurs ne parurent pas plus étonnés que ça par la nouvelle, mais personne n'engagea la conversation là-dessus.

Peu à peu, le repas commença à prendre fin. Quand enfin les plats disparurent, le directeur se leva et le silence se fit.

- Maintenant que nos ventres sont bien remplis, j'aimerais vous faire part de deux ou trois choses importantes. Tout d'abord, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Ensuite, notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard a dernièrement mis à jour la liste des objets interdits au collège, je vous propose donc d'aller jeter un œil sur la porte de son bureau. Et enfin, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Dan Sanders ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, le nouveau professeur ne se leva pas, il semblait ailleurs.

- Hum… Dan ? tenta Albus sans aucun résultat.  
- Monsieur le directeur, l'interrompit Minerva alors qu'il allait déposer sa main sur l'épaule du personnage… quelque peu distrait.

Albus sembla comprendre puisqu'il se contenta de passer sa main devant le regard de Harry. A son grand soulagement, ça le sortit de sa léthargie. 

- Oui, donc voilà, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Dan Sanders ! présenta à nouveau le vieux directeur.

Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait, Sanders ne se leva pas, il se contenta d'observer la salle qui l'observait avec un regard ébahi et de faire un signe de tête, sans un mot ni même un sourire.

De toute l'histoire de Poudlard, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un réagissait si peu quand on le présentait à l'école, et les réactions se firent en conséquence : il n'y eut pas un seul applaudissement, tout le monde observant le spécimen particulièrement rare qui se trouvait devant eux.

- Bien, résuma Dumbledore. J'invite maintenant tout les préfets à mener les nouveaux étudiants à leur dortoir et vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit ! Les cours commenceront demain en première heure. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Les cours ? Je vais donner cours ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir enseigner ? Qu'ont-ils déjà appris ces mômes ? Ho galère ! J'ai une nuit pour trouver de quoi leur donner en leçon ! Et je ne sais même pas par quelle année je commence, en plus, ils n'ont pas de livre, pas qu'il y en ait un qui soit bien foutu, mais au moins, j'aurais eu un programme ! Là, je dois tout faire moi-même ! Ho, galère, galère, galère… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter ce job ? Je suis cinglé, fou, ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais je viens seulement de comprendre qu'en plus, je suis un parfait crétin !

Bon, il faut prendre la situation avec calme. Ce n'est pas si dramatique. En fait, avant de pouvoir préparer un cours, je dois d'abord savoir ce qu'ils ont vu, leur niveau et tout ça… donc, demain, c'est de l'improvisation ! Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais, à part pour les 1ères, je n'ai rien à faire ! Qu'est-ce que le vieux barbu me tend là ? Ho, mon emploi du temps. Alors, je commence par… les 7èmes années Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Très bien, c'est là que sont les Maraudeurs il me semble, non ? Oui, c'est bien ça… 

En parlant de maison, j'étais où moi ? Harry Potter… vu mon état d'esprit, je dirais Serdaigle. Mais est-ce que j'ai toujours été comme ça ? Je suppose que oui…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Le lendemain, Peter blanchit instantanément en voyant son emploi du temps.

- Un problème Queudver ? questionna Sirius en se servant un petit déjeuner copieux.  
- On commence par DCFM avec Sanders, répondit Rémus à sa place.  
- Je vois… Je ne sais pas vous mais je ne suis pas tenter de faire notre blague sur lui, avoua James en se versant un verre d'eau.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva l'animagus chien en se resservant une deuxième assiette tandis que Rémus ouvrait son journal.  
- Tiens, McKinnon avance, dit soudain Rémus. Elle est bien classée, d'après la Gazette, elle a beaucoup de chance de remporter le tournoi.  
- Elle a battu John Lewis ? s'écria Sirius.  
- Elle ne l'a pas battu, elle l'a humilié ! rigola James en observant l'article que tenait Rémus.  
- Waouh ! Je l'adore ! Ce mec est une bête ! Personne ne l'avait jamais battu ! Marlene McKinnon doit vraiment être douée ! s'exclama Sirius.  
- Elle maitrise la magie sans baguette, c'est un atout non négligeable, rappela le loup-garou.  
- N'empèche que si elle gagne, elle sera la personne la plus jeune à avoir remporté le tournoi de duel ! Quand se passe la finale ? demanda James.  
- Dans quatre jours, ce dimanche-ci, donc.

Après avoir mangé, ils se dépêchèrent tous les quatre afin d'être sûrs d'être à l'heure pour le cours de DCFM. C'était une première, les Maraudeurs ne souhaitaient pas être en retard !


	7. Premiers cours

Le professeur Sanders était là, la porte de sa classe ouverte, et à l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà une dizaine de personnes : Alice Perton, Emmeline Vance et Lily Evans, de Gryffondor, ainsi que les sept élèves de Serdaigle.

- Bien, on attendait plus que vous, déclara le professeur en claquant la porte derrière eux.  
- Mais… on est pas en retard pourtant, murmura Sirius ébahit.  
- En effet, mais les autres sont arrivés en avance. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, le cours peut commencer.  
- Les cours ne commencent que dans cinq minutes, normalement, souffla James qui regrettait déjà de s'être dépêché.   
- C'est exact, monsieur Potter, à présent, veuillez vous asseoir, vous et vos amis.

Les Maraudeurs le firent sans discuter, à la surprise de tout le monde. Mais vu l'ambiance inquiétante et puissante que dégageait le professeur, personne ne leur en tint rigueur.

- A présent, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous plairait d'apprendre, débuta-t-il.

Tous le regardèrent étonnés. N'était-il pas sensé leur imposer sa matière, comme tous les professeurs ?

- Inutile de me regarder avec ces têtes ahuries ! Je n'ai pas de programme à suivre !  
- Mais… vous ne devriez pas nous enseigner ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir ? demanda timidement un élève de Serdaigle au fond de la classe d'une voix si basse que les élèves des premiers rangs ne l'entendirent pas.  
- Ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir ? l'interrogea pourtant le professeur Sanders avec un sourire de dément. 

L'élève hocha la tête en déglutissant. 

- Mais tout est important à savoir, murmura-t-il dans le silence de la classe. Maintenant, ce qu'il y a de plus utilisé… et bien, ça, vous l'avez vu les années précédentes ! Alors, quelqu'un peut-il me dire le sujet de ce cours ?

Lily leva lentement la main et eut droit à la parole d'un mouvement de tête.

- Les wyverns ? proposa-t-elle.  
- Si c'est ce que vous désirez… _(NDA : clin d'œil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra)_ Que savez-vous des wyverns ?  
- Le wyvern représente la force et la vengeance, c'est une sorte de serpent avec… débuta Evans.  
- Une minute, miss, l'interrompit Dan. Que faites-vous ?  
- Moi ? Mais rien, je… commença Lily.  
- Mais non, pas vous, eux ! s'agaça le nouveau professeur en désignant les Serdaigles.  
- Nous ? s'étonna l'un d'eux. Mais, on prend des notes, puisque nous n'avons pas de livre !  
- Et vous pensez qu'en prenant des notes vous serez plus attentif à mon cours qu'en l'écoutant ?  
- Je… mais… comment… balbutia l'élève.

D'un geste de la main, les parchemins sur lesquels ils avaient commencé à écrire disparurent sous les regards ébahis des jeunes présents, puis, en un clin d'œil, un parchemin vierge et une plume noire apparurent sur chaque pupitre.

- Voilà, ainsi, vous ne devrez pas prendre notes, chaque parole sera retranscrite mot pour mot sur vos feuilles. A présent, miss Evans, voulez-vous bien…   
- Vous maîtrisez la magie sans baguette ? l'interrompit Emmeline épatée.  
- Ne me coupez pas la parole, siffla Harry de plus en plus énervé par ces adolescents stupides. Oui, je la maîtrise ! Maintenant, Evans pourrait-elle terminer ses explications sur les wyverns ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Allez-y, ordonna-t-il alors.  
- Heu… oui, donc, les wyverns représentent la vengeance et la force, ce sont des serpents qui ressemblent à des dragons avec leurs deux pattes, leurs ailes d'aigles et leur queue terminée en pointe de flèche.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît autre chose à leur sujet ? demanda le professeur Sanders avant de poursuivre devant le manque de réaction. Les wyverns crachent du feu, tout comme les chimères, et sont porteurs des tourments de la peste. Ils ont de nombreuses armes : leurs crochets, leurs griffes, leur queue, leurs flammes et la peste. Leurs crochets sont…

Il continua à parler ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, mais personne ne vit le temps passer, Harry parlait d'un ton vivant sous l'oreille attentive des élèves qui ne pouvaient que trouver le cours intéressant et agréable. Ce qui rendait ce cours si passionnant était que les élèves sentaient, sans pour autant en prendre conscience, que le professeur ne parlait pas pour donner cours ou justifier sa paie à la fin du mois, il le faisait parce qu'il aimait cette matière, et sa voix pleine de convictions ne pouvait que la faire apprécier par les autres.

Alors que Dan allait commencer à parler des différentes manières de s'en défendre, trois coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter l'assemblée.

Sans prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette, le professeur ouvrit magiquement la porte. Devant celle-ci se trouvaient les élèves de quatrième année Poufsouffle-Gryffondor.

- Veuillez patienter jusqu'à la fin de mon cours, jeunes gens, leur dit juste Harry avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour fermer la porte.  
- Professeur, intervint un des Gryffondors. Le cours aurait dû commencer il y a dix minutes.

A l'intérieur de la classe, tout le monde jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- On est en retard pour le cours du professeur McGonagall ! s'horrifia Alice.

Immédiatement, les élèves roulèrent leurs parchemins et les fourrèrent sans ménagement dans leur sac.

- Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous me trouviez le plus de techniques possibles pour se défendre face à un Wyvern. Miss Perton, voici un mot pour excuser votre retard auprès du professeur que vous avez à présent, et même chose pour vous, monsieur Hugues, annonça Sanders avant de les laisser filer et de faire entrer la classe suivante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Les wyverns, il y a tellement à dire sur le sujet… Bien, le cours de ceux-là maintenant… Allez, hop, petit regard vers ma feuille pour que je sache le sujet de leur cours… Parce que oui, j'ai un programme à présent ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas Albus qui me l'a donné, non, ça aurait été trop facile ! C'est beaucoup plus amusant de voir les nouveaux enseignants se débrouiller avec un programme inexistant ! Maudit directeur qui passe son temps comme il le peut. Comment ça, j'aurais fait la même chose ? Pas du tout ! Moi, je ne me serais jamais engagé ! Et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, j'aurais agi différemment avec moi ! Je ne me serais pas fait confiance, j'éviterais de me parler, je ne me proposerais pas de bonbons au citron, d'abord, parce que je n'aime pas les bonbons au citron, et ensuite, si je les aimait, je les aurais gardé pour moi, et enfin, et surtout, je me serais donné le programme scolaire ! Non ? Non… Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je ne l'aurais pas fait, et en plus, j'aurais piégé ma salle de cours, juste pour voir ma tête… M'estimer heureux ? Jamais ! Et Albus va m'entendre !

N'empêche, heureusement que les septièmes sont arrivés plus tôt, j'ai pu leur demander ce qu'ils avaient vu les années précédentes, et donc me faire un semblant de programme… Je ne tiendrai jamais une année avec si peu de sujet ! Une année ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, je ne reste qu'un mois !

J'éclate de rire.

Ca y est, les quatrièmes me regardent de travers. Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un rire ? Bon, le cours peut commencer. Je dois leur parler des dragons ? Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que je sais sur les dragons ? C'est parti, je me mets à parler. Les dragons… Un animal fabuleux, le dragon. Différentes espèces toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres.

Je continue à parler.

Leur anatomie, leur mode de vie, … Tout y passe.

Je parle encore.

Bon sang, ce que j'aime ça ! Les dragons… pas parler. 

C'était quoi ce bruit ? Et eux, là, ces gosses qui me regarde fixement, pendus à mes lèvres, ce sont qui ? Ha oui, mes élèves, c'est vrai… Alors le bruit c'était… ? Bien sûr, la cloche annonçant la pause…  
Allez, tous dehors, laissez-moi seul, déguerpissez de ma vue !  
C'est agréable, finalement, de donner cours, même si je sais que c'est inutile d'enseigner mon savoir à ces gosses. De toute manière, ils vont tous mourir un jour, alors un peu plus tard ou un peu plus tôt, quel importance ? Mais je continue quand même, tant que je m'amuserai, je continuerai…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Au dîner _(NDA : déjeuner pour les français)_ tout le monde ne parlait plus que du nouveau professeur de défenses et de ses méthodes d'enseignement peu traditionnelles. Ceux qui avaient déjà eu cours racontaient tout en détails aux autres qui attendaient à présent impatiemment leur prochaine rencontre avec Sanders.

Le directeur était surpris. Bien sûr, il savait, ou du moins, se doutait, que son nouvel enseignant était compétant, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que les élèves puissent l'apprécier ! Dan n'était pas un modèle de sympathie, que du contraire même. En réalité, il aurait même trouvé normal que les élèves soient terrifiés par lui.

Soudain, l'objet de ses pensées lui adressa la parole.

A la table des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs commençaient une discussion de la plus haute importance qui ne pouvait absolument pas attendre la fin de la journée.

- Il n'est pas si terrifiant que ça finalement ce prof, fit remarquer Sirius.  
- Oui, on a annulé notre blague pour rien, il est cool, approuva James.

Un seul regard entre eux suffit. Peter hoqueta de surprise, Rémus leva les yeux en soupirant et Sirius plongea dans son sac pour sortir un morceau de parchemin tandis que James se penchait vivement vers lui. 

- Alors, demanda ce dernier.  
- On a cours avec lui… demain, sourit l'animagus chien en montrant ses dents.  
- Les Maraudeurs reprennent le service ? demanda le loup-garou en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Nous allons accueillir le nouveau prof comme il se doit, résuma simplement le jeune Potter en faisant éclater de rire son meilleur ami et sourire les deux autres.

Malheureusement pour eux, quelqu'un vint casser la bonne humeur générale.

- Si j'étais vous, je n'essayerais pas de faire une blague sur Sanders, il n'est pas du genre à rigoler, les avertit la jeune Perton en attirant par la même occasion l'attention de se deux amies.  
- Et comment va Franck ? demanda Sirius en changeant habilement de sujet. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis juin ! Il nous a oublié ?  
- Il va bien. Il a beaucoup de travail, il veut devenir Auror, déclara Alice, le regard brillant en pensant à son futur mari.  
- Mais elle a raison, ne faites pas une de vos blagues stupides à Sanders, il pourrait avoir une réaction violente, réattaqua Evans en repensant à McGonagall, un couteau sous la gorge.  
- T'inquièterais-tu pour moi, Lily ? demanda James avec espoir.  
- En aucun cas, mais je n'aimerais pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience. Alors je vous préviens. Maintenant, je n'aurai plus rien à me reprocher ! avoua-t-elle avant de se retourner vers son assiette.


	8. Blague et conséquence

Et me voilà dans la grande salle. Non mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour parler à ce vieux croûton de directeur ! Bien… je m'assois à côté de lui. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins !

- N'auriez-vous pas oublié quelque chose ? lui demandai-je directement.

Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à lui dire des politesses dont je ne pense pas un mot non plus !  
Je le vois qui réfléchit, tu ne vois pas Albus ? J'en doute, je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler !

- Pas que je sache, me répondit-il avec son éternel pétillement dans les yeux.

Ca m'énerve, si son regard est si… brillant, c'est qu'il sait, je n'ai plus de doute. Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer à l'ignorant ? Et bien soit, jouons alors ! Une devinette ça te va ? De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !

- Laissez-moi vous aider dans ce cas, susurrai-je. C'est généralement en papier, en marbre aussi, mais c'est plus rare. Dessus, il y a des inscriptions qui servent à apprendre certaines choses à celui qui les observe. Dans mon cas, le sujet de mes cours. Alors, vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

Il a intérêt !

- Je pense avoir une vague idée, vous faites allusion à ce cher programme scolaire, j'imagine.

A part que je remplace le « cher » par « maudit », c'est exactement ça !

- En effet. Alors à présent, auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de me le donner ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre des élèves, vous vous en sortez très bien !

Je vais le tuer. C'est définitif.  
Bien… calme toi Harry… ha, oui, c'est Dan maintenant… Et puis qu'importe mon prénom, dans tous les cas, je ne dois pas tuer le vieux barbu qui est à côté de moi. Ce serait grave si je le faisais ? C'est vrai que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, mais il n'y aurait plus aucun amusement, Albus est le seul avec qui je peux jouer pour le moment. Donc, je dois retenir mes pulsions meurtrières.   
Allez, concentre-toi Dan, garde ton visage indiffèrent, ça, c'est facile, je le fais tout le temps, et répète après moi. Je ne dois pas tuer Albus. Je ne dois pas tuer Albus. Je ne… c'est lassant. Hé, maintenant que j'y pense, je pourrais faire des variantes ! Je ne dois pas tuer Dumbledore. Ou encore : je ne dois pas tuer le directeur. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre d'autre ? Professeur ? C'est banal. Le shooté au glucose citronné ? Mmm… pas mal, mais je ne suis certainement pas le premier. Voyons…

- Vous ne mangez pas Dan ? me demanda soudain le shooté au glu… Albus en souriant.

Il n'a pas honte de m'interrompre dans mes pensées hautement philosophiques ? Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas tant que ça… Et puis c'est quoi ce sourire ? Quelle en est la cause ?

Mince, il a dû croire que j'ai abandonné pour le programme scolaire. Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! De toute manière, je n'en ai plus besoin ! Mais quand même, je…

- Dan ? m'interpella-t-il encore. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Je donne déjà cours à ces mioches, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Quoi ? répondis-je.

Bien évidemment, je garde mon air impassible, mais intérieurement, toutes les façons possibles d'assassiner un vieux cinglé me passe par la tête. Il faudrait que je les raconte un jour… 1001 manières de tuer Dumbledore, par Dan Sanders... un best-seller!

- Vous ne mangez pas ? me questionna-t-il.  
- Quel sens de l'observation, répliquai-je d'un ton sarcastique à souhait.

C'est pour demander ça qu'il me dérange ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me poser des questions inutiles ? C'est comme l'autre, Vance je crois « Vous maîtrisez la magie sans baguette ? » Bien sûr que non, c'était juste un vulgaire tour de passe-passe ! La prochaine fois, je ferai apparaître un lapin blanc dans un chapeau ! Les gens sont si stupides ! Et dire que j'ai dû être comme ça un jour, moi aussi… la honte ! Vite, oublier ça ! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

- Bien, tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ? demanda Sirius, peut-être pour la centième fois.  
- Oui Patmol, on sait ! s'exaspéra James. On est tous capable de retenir un sort !

Sirius ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant tout le reste de la matinée.  
On était vendredi et les septième année de Gryffondors et Serdaigles avaient cours de DCFM le jour même, en dernière heure. C'est-à-dire dans à peine quelques minutes.

- N'oubliez pas, hein ? souffla l'animagus chien en passant la porte.  
- Comment est-ce qu'on le pourrait ? Tu nous rabâche les oreilles avec ça depuis hier, marmonna James en veillant à ce que son ami ne l'entende pas…  
- Je t'ai entendu… grogna celui-ci.

...du moins l'espérait il !

- Tous à vos places ! claqua la voix de Sanders.

Tout le monde obéit et le cours commença normalement.

Au bout de dix minutes de cours, Sirius éternua. C'était le signal. Grâce à son expérience, le jeune Black parvenait à imiter un éternuement à la perfection, personne n'aurait su détecter son air fait de toute pièce. C'en était effrayant ! Et contrairement à ce que quelqu'un de normalement constitué pourrait penser, ce n'était pas aussi inutile que ça en avait l'air, bien que ce jour-là, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu éviter d'exhiber son don dans cette classe, avec ce nouveau professeur, et surtout pour une raison aussi stupide que dangereuse de souhaiter la bienvenue à Sanders… à leur manière.

Tout de suite après le signal sonore, quatre sorts de couleurs différentes partirent rapidement et silencieusement vers Dan qui, faisant les cent pas devant la classe, leur tournait malencontreusement le dos.

Avant que les Maraudeurs ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, leurs sorts explosèrent dans un éclat de lumière. L'environnement des quatre Gryffondors changea alors. La pièce était grise, et seul un miroir ornait les murs. Ni fenêtres, ni portes. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Peter hurle de terreur, les trois autres se tournèrent alors vers lui d'un même mouvement mais ne purent dirent un seul mot, gardant juste les yeux ouvert de stupéfaction… et de frayeur.

Peter avait changé. Il était couvert de plaies, certaines saignant abondamment tandis que d'autres n'étaient plus qu'un amas de sang séché. A de nombreux endroits, la chair était mise à vif. Paniqué, Sirius se tourna vers James et Remus en espérant que l'un d'eux ait une explication à l'état de Peter, mais il ne put que remarquer qu'ils étaient tous dans le même cas que Queudver. Lui y compris, vu ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir.

Ce n'était pas possible, un moment ils étaient dans la classe, et l'instant d'après, dans cette pièce sans issue, en train de se vider de leur sang sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi !

Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire, mais leur reflet dans le miroir le leur prouvait, ainsi que le regard de leurs amis. L'horreur les empêchait de réfléchir. Eux, les Maraudeurs, le groupe le plus célèbre de Poudlard, étaient gravement blessés et allaient probablement mourir si des soins ne leur étaient pas donnés dans l'immédiat, ce qui leur semblait peu probable, même impossible. Peu à peu, leur vision se faisait trouble, et de nouvelles coupures apparurent. James observa sa main qui se déchirait, sans même en être conscient, et lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le miroir, ce fut pour voir qu'ils étaient tous les quatre tombés à terre, incapable de tenir sur leurs jambes plus longtemps.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière blanche les éblouit, les forçant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils se trouvaient dans la classe de DCFM, le professeur continuait à dicter son cours aux plumes, sachant très bien que personne ne l'écoutait, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. En effet, tous les élèves fixaient les quatre amis, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ne _sachant _pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Peter fut le premier à réagir. Il éclata en sanglots. Immédiatement, Remus se mit à trembler en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors tout cela n'était pas réel ? James et Sirius se fixèrent l'un l'autre, chacun la même question dans le regard : « Suis-je dans un état normal ? » Et une fois la réponse reçue, ils poussèrent simultanément un soupir de soulagement. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

- … utile contre le poison que contiennent les griffes des wyverns…

Bien sûr, le meilleur moyen de soigner ce poison est encore de ne pas se faire blesser ! Mais ça, ils n'ont qu'à le trouver eux-mêmes ! Je ne vais pas tout leur dire non plus ? Je partage déjà un peu de mes connaissances, qu'ils se débrouillent avec ça ! C'est largement suffisant pour ces enfants imbéciles, idiots et bornés. Fainéants par-dessus tout ! Sans oublier… C'est quoi ça ? Confusion, pétrification, lévicorpus et une métamorphose ridicule. On m'attaque ! Réflexe ! Non, pas si vite ! Réfléchi rapidement, ce sont des élèves, tu ne peux pas les tuer…

Voilà, je les tiens. Trente secondes devraient suffire pour leur faire entrer la leçon dans la tête. Il ne faut pas essayer de m'attaquer, ça aurait pu mal tourner. J'ai plutôt été gentil je trouve ! Il m'a suffit de lancer plusieurs sorts en même temps : un pour neutraliser les effets des attaques, un autre pour remonter à la source et savoir qui sont exactement mes ennemis, et le dernier… est un sort de mon invention.

Moi ? Sadique ? Pas du tout ! Je veux juste leur montrer à quoi ils auraient ressemblé si je m'étais senti en danger. Qu'importe les règles qu'Albus m'imposent, je suis libre, j'agis comme je le sens, je fais ce que je veux ! Mais de toute manière, avec ce sort, je ne viole même pas le règlement de l'école : ce n'est pas une punition physique, ils ne sont pas réellement blessés, ce n'est pas douloureux et je n'ai pas pénétré leur intimité ou leurs souvenirs comme je l'aurais fait avec un légilimens ! En fait, c'est juste une sorte… d'illusion. Mais elle est beaucoup plus puissante, plus convaincante, et indétectable. De plus, seules les personnes visées en sont victimes. Je n'agis pas à un endroit, j'agis sur une ou des personnes. Je suis plutôt fier de ce sort !

Je crois que c'est suffisant, je peux les libérer. 

Bien entendu, je n'ai pas cessé un instant mes explications sur les Wyverns. Albus ne serait pas content si j'interrompais mon cours pour quelque chose d'aussi futile !

En parlant d'interrompre mon cours, il est l'heure, je peux rester seul à présent. C'est ça, déguerpissez de ma vue !


	9. A la recherche de Dan Sanders

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ? demanda Alice aux Maraudeurs dès qu'ils furent dehors.

Tous les quatre étaient encore fort pâles.

- Vous… vous n'avez rien vu ? questionna Remus.  
- Il y a juste eut une lumière blanche et vous vous êtes mis à trembler. On s'inquiétait, lui déclara Emmeline. _(NDA : Si tu vois une lumière blanche, n'y va pas ! Fais demi-tour !) _  
- Est-ce que vous allez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, oui ou non ? s'impatienta la jeune Perton.  
- Laisse tomber Alice, on retourne dans la salle commune, intervint Lily en attrapant ses deux amies par le bras.

Une heure plus tard, toute l'école était au courant des réactions étranges qu'avaient eues les Maraudeurs, mais tout les quatre refusaient catégoriquement de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, augmentant un peu plus le mystère qui entouraient ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien évidemment, les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à en avoir entendu parler ! 

Le repas touchait à sa fin, et le professeur de métamorphose, après avoir écouté un long discours sur les bonbons au citron, aborda enfin le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je suppose que vous êtes au courant du léger diffèrent qu'il y a eu entre le professeur Sanders et les garçons de septième année Gryffondors ?  
- J'en ai entendu parler, en effet, bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, si c'est le sens de votre question, Minerva, lui répondit le directeur avant de poursuivre. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils ont eut, n'est-ce pas ? 

Avant que McGonagall ne puisse même approuver, Albus reprit la parole.

- Oui, moi aussi. Nous devrons le demander au professeur Sanders dès que nous le verrons, puisqu'il est absent.  
- Vous savez où il est actuellement ? demanda-t-elle.  
- En train de manger dans ses appartements, j'imagine. Ce garçon est étonnant. Et très qualifié, avoua le vieil homme.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que… commença Minerva.  
- Certes, ses méthodes d'enseignements sont… particulières, dirons-nous, mais de ce que j'en sais, ses connaissances et sa maitrise de la magie sont épatantes ! Je suis persuadé que vous vous entendriez à merveille avec lui, si vous essayiez de lui parler.

Le professeur de métamorphose ne répondit pas, elle était convaincue du contraire, mais ne le dirait pas au directeur.

Après avoir mangé, les Maraudeurs montèrent directement dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient toujours sous le choc de l'évènement et supportaient de moins en moins les questions des autres élèves, auxquelles ils ne répondaient d'ailleurs pas.

Ils se couchèrent immédiatement, espérant ainsi oublier cette journée rude en émotions. Peine perdue. Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient toujours tous les quatre étendus en fixant le plafond. Sirius, à bout de patience finit par briser le silence.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir, déclara-t-il.

Les trois autres confirmèrent qu'eux aussi.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? demanda James.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais les autres n'ont rien vu, fit remarquer les Remus.  
- Ca avait l'air tellement réel, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout était faux... J'ai vraiment eu peur, avoua Sirius.

Peter acquiesça vivement.

- En tout cas, je ne ferai plus jamais une blague à Sanders, affirma James après un moment de silence en tentant de repousser toute les idées de vengeance qui lui passaient par la tête.

Il leur fallut encore plus d'une heure avant de s'endormir… 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre les autres pour aller manger… ou plutôt pour les observer manger ! Allez, c'est le week-end, je peux bien me faire ce petit plaisir et rester dans mes appartements, non ?

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Un entraînement physique ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Bien, d'abord protéger la pièce, je n'ai pas envie d'être ennuyé par un de ces trucs qui crient, qui courent, qui pleurent, et pleins d'autres choses encore qu'ont les enfants pour en… quiquiner les autres. Espèces de sales mouflets !

Quelques sorts de silence devraient suffire… Voilà, à présent, le château pourrait s'écrouler que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ! Vu sous cet angle là, c'est encore plus excitant…  
Bloquer les issues, je ne veux voir personne ! Portes et fenêtres fermées, incassables, impassibles, limite fondues dans le mur.  
Encore quelques sorts de défense et d'attaque… Ha, non, c'est vrai, le château est habité et je ne peux pas tuer tous ses habitants…  
Encore deux ou trois enchantements sur les murs et le tour est joué !

Bien, je peux commencer à préparer mon entraînement. Tout d'abord, repousser tous les meubles contre les murs, ensuite, faire apparaitre une vingtaine de mannequins, et enfin, les ensorceler !

Que le jeu commence !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Le (petit) déjeuner était servi depuis un certain temps déjà, et le professeur Sanders n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui commençait tout doucement à énerver le professeur de métamorphose qui ne se gênait pas pour exprimer son point de vue.

- Albus, il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve, pour au moins savoir ce qu'il a fait aux élèves ! Regardez-les, ils sont tout pâles ! On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas dormi de la nuit ! Ils ont peut-être besoin de soins particulier, ou bien…  
- Minerva, je sais tout cela, nous irons le trouver après avoir mangé, vous êtes d'accord ? l'interrompit le directeur.  
- Oui, bien entendu, répondit-elle.

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment, observant avec inquiétude quatre de ses élèves, les voyant piquer du nez dans leur boisson. Peter sembla se réveiller un instant lorsque son appendice nasal trempa dans son thé bouillant, manquant de peu de le brûler et de le noyer.

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore se leva, Minerva bondit sur ses pieds et le suivit.

- Bien, il est probablement dans ses appartements, affirma le directeur. 

Arrivés devant ceux-ci, il frappa rapidement.  
La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit.

- Il ne nous a peut-être pas entendu, supposa le professeur de métamorphose

En réponse, Albus frappa trois fois plus fort. Mais le silence persista.

- De toute évidence, il n'est pas là… remarqua-t-il. Allons voir dans le parc.

Ils cherchèrent partout, le parc fut passé au peigne fin, les couloirs furent sillonnés de long en large, tant par le corps professoral, qui avait été mis au courant de la disparition d'un de ses membres, que par les fantômes appelés en renfort. Même les tableaux participaient ! Et bien que rien ne leur avaient été dit, les élèves avaient finis par comprendre ce qu'il se passait et la « chasse au Sanders » avait alors débuté. Seuls les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards des années supérieurs ne participaient pas. Les premiers ne voulant pas vraiment se retrouver face à leur professeur de défense, et les seconds ne souhaitant pas se livrer à des occupations aussi futiles.

Finalement, à bout de nerfs, les professeurs moins un se postèrent devant la porte de l'absent, mais ils eurent beau abattre leur poing sur le panneau de bois, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Un fantôme eut alors la brillante idée de passer à travers les murs, afin d'au moins vérifier si Dan était là. Dans le cas contraire, il était inutile de s'écorcher les poings et de se casser la voix contre un simple morceau de bois ! 

Mais lorsqu'il essaya, il eut à peine le temps de s'enfoncer légèrement dans le mur, qu'une force invisible l'envoya vingt mètres plus loin sous le regard surprit des personnes présentes et le caquètement de Peeves.

Pris d'un doute soudain, le directeur lança un sort de détection. Ce sort était assez particulier, il n'était ni d'attaque, ni de défense, il ne changeait pas l'aspect d'une chose, et encore moins son état, et ne servait à rien… à part, comme son nom l'indiquait, à détecter certaines choses… les sortilèges, par exemple. Dès qu'il eut fini de prononcer la formule, une série de ligne apparurent devant le directeur médusé. Chaque ligne donnait le nom d'un sort, dans la langue où il avait été lancé. Et la liste de sort était longue… très longue… et incompréhensible… vraiment incompréhensible.

Au bout de dix minutes, il repéra les sorts traditionnels, qu'ils soient en latin ou en anglais. Il enleva rapidement les divers sorts basiques, mais eut déjà beaucoup plus de mal à supprimer les sorts d'un niveau supérieur. Il parvint également à retirer les sorts runiques, mais pour les autres…

Les professeurs et fantômes observèrent longtemps la longue liste de sorts s'étalant devant eux, chacun réfléchissant à un moyen de les annuler. 

Tout d'un coup, la liste s'éclaira, disparu, et à peine la porte ouverte, tous se retrouvèrent éjectés plus loin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Bon, ça fait presque 24 heures que je m'entraîne, enfermé dans cette pièce. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à donner un signe de vie…

« _Donner un signe de vie_ »… Quelle ironie !

Je finis mon massacre de mannequins sans visage et j'y repense. 

Allez, hop, au tapis vous deux ! Cool, ils ont esquivés ! Ce qui est bien avec eux, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je les bats, ils deviennent plus forts !

Un coup de talon bien placé… il a un vol magnifique celui-là !  
Au tour du dernier… il n'y a pas photo, celui d'avant était plus gracieux !

Bien… point 1 : se reconnecter au monde réel. 

Petit a : entasser les mannequins dans un coin… et enlever cet enchantement ! Le lâche, il a essayé de m'attaquer par derrière ! C'est sans compter sur mes réflexes ! Pas de bol mon gars, une prochaine fois, peut-être, mais j'en doute !

Petit b : lever tous mes sorts de protec… il en manque ! Quelqu'un essaie d'entrer ! On m'attaque ! Alerte, alerte, intrus devant ma porte ! Il faut que je le prenne par surprise… donc retirer tous mes sorts en même temps, sinon, l'individu suspect pourrait se douter de quelque chose… Après, j'entrouvre la porte et j'attaque. Oui, ça m'a l'air pas mal comme plan ! Alors c'est décidé, je fais ça ! Le plus dur, c'est de réussir à mettre tous les contre sorts dans une seule phrase. Heureusement que je ne dois pas reprendre mon souffle !

…

J'y suis, j'ouvre la porte en même temps que je lance mon sort…

Dans la famille gaffeur, je demande Dan Sanders ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisaient tous là aussi ? Je pensais que c'était la quatrième guerre mondiale moi ! _(NDA : pour Harry, il y a eut les deux Guerres et en plus celle avec Voldemort dans le futur qui est son passé, donc pour lui, ce serait bien la quatrième.)_


	10. Explication et complot

Ca y est, le vieux se relève.

- Bonjour Dan, c'est un accueil chaleureux que tu nous fais là ! rigola-t-il

Et il fait de l'humour en plus !

- Pourquoi avoir retiré une partie de mes protections ?

Cette fois-ci, j'y arriverai ! Ce ne sera pas comme pour les programmes scolaires, je ne me laisserai pas distraire !

- Eh bien, on ne vous trouvait pas, on commençait à s'inquiéter ! déclara-t-il

S'inquiéter ? Pour moi ? Je suis hilare ! Mais bien entendu, tu ne verras rien Albus, tu fais face à un visage de glace !

- Il n'y avait aucune raison. Que faites-vous ici ?

Les têtes de professeurs et des fantômes sont amusantes. Vous me trouvez insolant ? Vous vous trompez largement, je suis bien plus !

- En réalité, Minerva et moi-même souhaitions vous parler, m'avoua Barbe Blanche.

Je me demande s'il se la brosse le matin… Mais à quoi je pense moi ?

- Et c'est parce que vous deux vous vouliez me parler, qu'eux sont devant ma porte ? demandai-je sarcastiquement.

C'est rassurant, j'ai encore une certaine emprise sur ma langue, j'ai bien faillit lui demander, pour la barbe…

- Vous avez entièrement raison, commença Albus avant de s'adresser à la foule. Mesdames, messieurs, je vous remercie de nous avoir aidé, mais vous avez certainement quelque chose de plus important à faire que de rester ici !

Et voilà, ils partent tous !

- Pouvons-nous entrer ? me demanda-t-il alors.  
- Non.

Je suis catégorique, et accessoirement, placé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de manière à ce qu'aucun des deux professeurs ne puissent voir l'intérieur de mes appartements. Disons que les mannequins entassés dans un coin et les meubles cassés ne sont pas banals ! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Minerva était choquée, plus elle connaissait Sanders, moins elle l'appréciait ! Il était violent, insolant, fou également,…

La voix de son collègue la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Et si vous m'expliquiez enfin la raison de votre présence ici ? Car je doute que ce soit une simple visite de courtoisie !

Le directeur expliqua rapidement que quatre élèves de Gryffondors se comportaient étrangement depuis que lui, Dan, leur avait donné cours de défense.

- Je ne leur ai rien fait, annonça alors Harry.  
- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils sont devenus comme ça tout seul ! s'énerva le professeur de métamorphose.  
- Ils ont juste été victimes d'une illusion, je n'ai rien fait d'interdit.  
- Vous mentez ! Avec une illusion… commença McGonagall.  
- Voyons, Minerva, calmez-vous ! Je suis sûr que Dan va tout nous expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Dumbledore.   
- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, grogna l'autre homme.  
- Ce qui étonnait Minerva, c'est que les autres élèves n'aient pas vu l'illusion, c'est considéré comme impossible ! calma Albus

Harry regarda fixement la femme. Oui, c'était en résumé ce qu'elle pensait, une fois qu'on enlevait toutes les insultes à son encontre.

Soudain, il y eut une vive lumière blanche, puis… plus rien.

- A quoi jouez-vous enco… commença à demander McGonagall.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant un petit lutin sortir de la longe barbe du directeur et se mettre à la tresser.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dites-moi que vous le voyez, murmura-t-elle en pointant la créature du doigt. 

Albus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la folie n'était pas contagieuse, à moins que… Oui, ça devait être ça, une illusion.

- Ca suffit, Dan, je vous crois, déclara sérieusement le vieil homme.

Soudain, le lutin de Minerva disparu.

- C'est impressionnant, avoua le directeur. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait moyen de ne destiner une illusion qu'à une seule personne.  
- Et il n'y a pas moyen. Mon illusion n'est pas une fausse apparition, c'est une manipulation de l'esprit, c'est un art, murmura Harry en plongeant dans ses pensées.  
- Ca n'explique toujours pas l'état de mes élèves ! déclara la seule femme du groupe reprenant ses esprits. Que leur avez-vous montré ?  
- Ils ont juste été surpris, et ils n'ont pas vus des morts, si c'est le sens de votre question. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, s'impatienta Dan avant de fermer la porte au nez des deux autres.

- Vous voyez, Minerva, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire ! Je suis sûr que ces jeunes gens se remettront rapidement, assura Albus tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.   
- Professeur Dumbledore, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu l'engager, il est violent, dangereux, et semble être dérangé ! En plus, vous ne savez rien sur lui !  
- C'est exactement pour ça que je l'ai engagé. Au revoir, Minerva, déclara le vieil homme en rentrant dans son bureau.

Loin de là, dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor, quatre jeunes gens discutaient de choses de la plus haute importance.

- Je sais qu'on s'était dit de ne plus jamais faire de blague à Sanders, mais… commença Sirius avant d'hésiter et de s'interrompre.  
- Toi aussi, tu as l'impression d'avoir été humilié ? affirma plus que demanda James.  
- Ho non, je ne marche pas avec vous ! Qui sait ce que Sanders pourrait nous faire si on se fait prendre à lui faire une blague ? Je suis désolé, mais ce sera sans moi, déclara Remus avec aplomb tandis que Peter approuvait vivement de la tête.  
- Mais, le tout… débuta l'aîné des Black  
- …le secret d'une blague réussie… poursuivit son meilleur ami.  
- … est de… enchaîna l'animagus chien.  
- … NE PAS SE FAIRE PRENDRE ! s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux ensemble.  
- Et vous comptez faire comment cette prouesse ? En empoisonnant sa nourriture ? demanda sarcastiquement le loup-garou.   
- Par exemple ! On a toujours fait ça pour Servilus, et personne n'a jamais su que c'était nous ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.  
- Tout le monde nous soupçonne, protesta encore le préfet, mais avec moins de vigueur.  
- Mais personne n'a de preuves ! Merci Lunard, tu as toujours des idées excellentes ! rigola James.

Remus poussa un énorme soupir. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses deux amis réunis, jamais il n'aurait le dernier mot.

- Très bien, je veux bien vous aider, mais à une seule condition… annonça-t-il.

James et Sirius le regardèrent avec des yeux larmoyants, espérant ainsi alléger la condition en question. Remus sourit, ses amis étaient de vrais gosses !

- Si on se fait prendre, vous avez intérêt à affirmer que je n'y suis pour rien et que j'ai tout fait pour vous en empêcher !  
- Marché conclu ! Peter ? demanda l'animagus cerf.  
- Je… je suis avec évidemment !  
- Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce qu'on va faire… marmonna Sirius. On pourrait… le faire danser… ou chanter… ou les deux… Des idées Jamesie ?  
- M'appelle pas comme ça, protesta celui-ci pour la forme, après tout, il avait l'habitude. Eh bien, Maître Patmol…  
- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, l'interrompit ce dernier avec un grognement de satisfaction.  
- Je disais donc, sac à puces, reprit le jeune Potter. Qu'on pourrait changer son apparence… tu en penses quoi ?  
- Bof, répondit-il. Des idées ? Lunard ? Queudver ?  
- Je pensais que vous aviez été « humilié ». Pourquoi pas des excuses publiques ?

Il y eut un grand silence.

- Bon, d'accord, mauvaise idée, avoua le loup-garou.  
- Lunard, tu es un as ! intervint Sirius.  
- Oui, si on met des… choses dans sa nourriture, personne ne pourra dire que c'est nous ! s'exclama James avec ravissement.  
- C'est décidé alors ? soupira Remus.

Le regard de ses amis lui servit de réponse. Une longue nuit les attendait s'ils voulaient que ce soit près pour le lendemain…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Et bien voilà, dimanche matin, dernier jour de tranquillité avant de devoir à nouveau être enfermé dans la même pièce que ces monstres que tout le monde s'obstine a appeler élèves !

Ceci dit, ces cours me distraient… parce que maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire ! En tout cas, changer de place ! C'est lassant de toujours voir les mêmes murs. Avant ça allait, je n'y faisais pas attention, mes lectures étaient bien plus intéressantes, mais ici, comme je n'ai rien à faire…

Bien, je ne vois qu'une solution… me mêler à la civilisation bruyante de Poudlard. Direction : la Grande Salle ! … Je dois être masochiste…

En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Enfin… tout est relatif ! Disons que la plupart des élèves sont présents mais que la plupart des professeurs sont absents ! Il n'y a que moi, Minerva, Albus et Hagrid. Voilà une matinée qui risque d'être des plus attractive ! Pourquoi je suis sorti de mes appartements déjà ? Je devais bien avoir une raison ? Même pas, je n'étais pas obligé d'être là ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je peux faire demi-tour ? Trop tard… comment ça trop tard ? Ha, oui, je viens de m'asseoir entre McGo et Hagrid… génial.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit la vieille ?

- …devriez pas vous enfermer comme ça, on vous a cherché et…

Inintéressant… totalement inintéressant !

Le temps est à la pluie… C'est dommage. Oui, vraiment dommage, il pourrait y avoir… je ne sais pas moi… Un orage ! Oui, un bon gros orage ! J'aime bien les orages… la foudre, le tonnerre,… tout ça, en général en fait. A ces moments-là, la nature domine, elle libère une puissance brute et destructrice. Les orages, les ouragans, les inondations, les tremblements de terre,… Oui, elle nous rappelle qu'elle est le début de toute chose, et qu'un jour où l'autre, tout finit par lui revenir. Tout sauf moi, évidemment. Même elle ne peut rien contre moi…

McGonagall a l'air de mauvaise humeur, aurait-elle remarqué que je ne l'écoutais pas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ? Ca doit bien faire dix minutes que le garde chasse s'agite à côté de moi. Je devrais peut-être écouter…

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir les œufs devant vous ? Je n'en ai plus… me déclara le demi géant.

Il n'avait qu'à les prendre ! Allez, je fais ma bonne action de la journée : j'acquiesce de la tête et je les lui donne. Voilà, je peux être tranquille maintenant ? Merci ! Je suis quelqu'un de bien quand même. J'aurais pu continuer à l'ignorer, mais non ! Je suis fier de moi pour ce coup-là !

Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est sur la table ? La Gazette du Sorcier… Ca pourrait m'occuper un peu. Allez, go, je m'en empare ! Une minute Dan, tu vis dans une communauté maintenant, tu dois réapprendre à te servir de tes cordes vocales et te souvenir des règles élémentaires de politesse, même si tu les trouves ridicules et inutiles ! Bien, tu les as bien en tête ? Alors concentration…

- Je peux ? demandai-je en oubliant, tout à fait involontairement bien sûr, de sourire.

Oui, décidément, je suis fier de moi. Un parfais gentleman et… pourquoi il me regarde de travers ? Je lui demande juste le journal avec mon air impassible habituel et mon ton polaire tout aussi habituel, alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Je peux aussi demander certaines choses tout à fait poliment comme une personne civilisée, il aurait préféré quoi ? Que je l'égorge et garde le journal comme trophée ? Je ne suis pas SI sauvage quand même ! Quoi que… ça se discute…

- Bien sûr ! me répondit-il finalement en me tendant le journal en… souriant.

Dieu que je n'aime pas les gens qui sourient… surtout lorsqu'ils ont des œufs collés sur les dents. Ca donne presque envie de vomir !   
Non mais sérieusement, voir quelqu'un sourire, c'est traumatisant ! Comment peut-on apprécier observer la dentition des autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ou d'agréable à ça ? Ou peut-être que je pense ça parce que j'ai perdu l'habitude…

Ho, et je change de sujet, je suis en train de m'auto démoraliser là !

Voyons voir ce que raconte le journal…


	11. Une question de duel

_**Finale du tournoi de duel**_

Ca commence bien, je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un !

_Marlene McKinnon affrontera aujourd'hui le champion King Braddy._

Marlene McKinnon… McKinnon Marlene… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Ha mais oui ! Elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Alors comme ça, elle est douée en duel ? Voilà qui est bon à savoir ! J'aimerais bien la tester moi-même… Que disent-ils d'autre sur elle dans cet article ?

_Des paris ont déjà été lancés sur le nom du vainqueur, et d'après les observations des membres du conseil des duels : « Il n'y a aucun doute, Marlène gagnera ». En effet, King Braddy, possesseur actuel du titre de champion, mise tout sur sa force brute, mais face à l'agilité et l'ingéniosité de la jeune duelliste de 23 ans, il ne fait pas le poids, sans compter la maîtrise parfaite de la magie sans baguette de McKinnon !..._

Maîtrise parfaite ? A 23 ans, on ne peut avoir une maîtrise parfaite de la magie sans baguette, partielle, je ne dis pas, mais parfaite… Mais c'est un bon début. Moi aussi, au début, je ne pouvais lancer des sorts sans baguette que de mes doigts… Oui, décidément, j'aimerais vraiment l'affronter, histoire de réellement connaître son niveau…

_La dernière manche de ce tournoi se déroulera donc aujourd'hui, à…_

Soudain, des pleurs me firent lever la tête et j'aperçus Hagrid, la personne qui pleurait, se lever et commencer à s'excuser pour toutes les petites erreurs qu'il avait pu faire un jour. Il n'était pas dans son état ordinaire. Un seul coup d'œil me suffit, les œufs qu'il m'avait demandé tout à l'heure… ils étaient empoisonnés. Rien de grave. Mais ces œufs… c'était devant moi qu'ils étaient. J'étais visé. Un poison ? Risible. Inefficace. Mon ennemi ne me connaît pas ; mais moi, je sais que c'est un ignorant !

Et Hagrid qui continue à pleurer en demandant pardon pour des choses dont il n'est même pas responsable. Pathétique. Un peu de volonté suffit à contrer cette potion !

Et tout le monde qui demande à son voisin ce qu'il se passe…

Ca commence vraiment à être trop bruyant ici. Je sors…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les Maraudeurs avaient observé avec désespoir le professeur Sanders qui n'avait pas mangé ses œufs, pire même, il les avait donné au garde chasse ! Ils regardèrent leur cible première se lever et quitter la salle tandis que le directeur et McGonagall tentait de réconforter Hagrid.

Sirius échangea un regard avec les autres.  
Remus soupira.  
Peter ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette.

- Raté, conclu James.  
- Oui, complètement, approuva le loup-garou.  
- Visiblement, Sanders n'aime pas les œufs. La prochaine fois, il faudra mettre la potion dans autre chose, déclara l'animagus chien.  
- Oui… en tout cas, maintenant, on sait que la potion fonctionne ! s'exclama joyeusement James.

En effet, le demi géant continuait toujours à demander pardon pour tout et n'importe quoi

- J'espère que les effets ne durent pas trop longtemps, Hagrid ne le mérite pas.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lunard, ça devrait bientôt cesser…

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Les Maraudeurs restaient cloîtrés dans leur dortoir, imaginant diverses manières de faire boire un peu de leur potion de leur invention à Sanders tandis que les filles s'avançaient pour les rares devoirs qu'elles avaient reçus et que, comme à son habitude, Harry restait enfermé dans ses appartements dont il ne sortit que le lendemain aux premières heures de la journée.

Il était le deuxième dans la Grande Salle, le directeur avait été plus rapide que lui. Sans dire un mot, Harry s'assit et se plongea dans ses pensées, une fois encore. Il ne remarqua donc pas tous les élèves et le reste des professeurs arriver, ni les exclamations de joie des adolescents à la lecture de la Gazette.

- Emeline, j'ai gagné ! Tu me dois un galion ! s'écria Alice en reposant le journal.  
- Tu vois, quand je te dis que dès que je parie sur une personne, c'est l'autre qui gagne ! Je me doutais bien que Marlene allait remporter ce tournoi, répondit faussement Vance.

Alice Perton leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foie.

- C'est vraiment McKinnon qui a gagné ? demanda Lily en prenant le journal tandis que la future Londubat récupérait son dû.

Les discussion étaient à peu près pareilles à toutes les tables, entre tous les groupes, bien que peu aie parié sur King Braddy.

- Vous avez vu, il y a une place vide à côté de Sanders, alors que tous les professeurs sont présents, fit remarquer la jeune Vance d'un ton neutre.

Aucunes des deux autres n'eut le temps de répondre. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore venait de se lever, imposant le silence par ce simple fait.

- Bonjour chers élèves ! J'espère que la rentrée se passe bien et que le goût du travail vous revient peu à peu !

Il fit une pause le temps que les élèves cessent de grogner puis de rire des paroles de Sirius.

- Monsieur Black, je ne doute pas un instant que vous aillez déjà eu le goût du travail !  
- Vous avez des preuves ? cria ce dernier à travers la salle.  
- En effet, je vous aie déjà surpris à la bibliothèque ! répondit le directeur en faisant apparaître d'un geste de baguette une photo géante de Sirius endormit sur un livre.  
- Je veux mon avocat ! s'exclama Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore ne reprit son discours qu'une fois les rires calmés.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bien, les cours reprennent aujourd'hui pour les cinq jours à venir… c'est d'un ennui… mortel. Mais bon, au moins, je ferai quelque chose !

Pourquoi il se lève, le vioc ? Bien, faisons ça par élimination… le discours de début d'année a déjà dû être prononcé, donc ce n'est pas ça. Trop tôt pour la remise des résultats de fin d'année. Pour annoncer un bal ? La prochaine fête, c'est Halloween, trop loin…

- Bonjour chers élèves ! J'espère que la rentrée se passe bien et que le goût du travail vous revient peu à peu !

Revenir ? Il serait plutôt en train de partir ! Il n'y a rien à faire ! Je fainéantise depuis que je suis arrivé ! Pour retrouver le goût au travail, il faudrait qu'il y ait du travail !

Bon, il faudrait peut-être recommencer à écouter, sinon je ne saurai pas ce qu'il mijote.  
Il discute avec Sirius, rien d'inquiétant, ni d'intéressant.  
Un avocat ? Le futur criminel Sirius Black demandant un avocat… quelle ironie ! C'est peine perdue, Sirius…

- En réalité, j'ai une annonce importante à faire, reprit finalement le shooté au citron.

Bon, alors, ça vient oui ? On est tous pendus à tes lèvres… sauf les autres professeurs. Ainsi, eux sont au courant et pas moi ? Je me demande bien pourqu… c'était quand déjà la réunion des professeurs ? Hier, il me semble… oui, hier, et je n'y étais pas ! Je le sens mal ce coup-là, c'est un complot, j'en suis sûr !

- Comme vous le savez certainement tous, cette année, le tournoi de duel a été remporté par nulle autre que Marlene McKinnon, continua Barbe Blanche.

Abrège, Bubus, abrège

- Et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer… poursuivit-il toujours aussi lentement

Mais qu'il me dise ce qu'il a à dire, que je le dise à sa place, ça ira plus vite !

- … que Marlene McKinnon fera un petit séjour à Poudlard !

…

C'est tout ? Tout ce suspense et cette agitation… juste pour ça ? Et moi qui croyais qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave ou d'inquiétant pour moi ! Je dois être devenu paranoïaque, pas de complot contre moi…

- Elle donnera à partir d'aujourd'hui le cours de duel… reprit le directeur avant de se faire interrompre par les hurlements de joie des élèves.

Ha, donc elle devient professeur, ce qui signifie que ce sera ma collègue… Albus l'a sans doute fait venir pour pouvoir me surveiller, vu qu'elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais je pourrai toujours faire ce que je veux, même si ce n'est que pendant qu'elle donne cours de duel ! Et de toute manière, même en dehors de ça, ce n'est certainement pas elle où Albus qui pourraient m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ! Ils sont bien trop faibles…

- Le professeur McKinnon enseignera ce cours avec l'aide courageuse et volontaire du professeur Sanders ! termina-t-il joyeusement.

…

- QUOI ?

Ho, mince, j'ai parlé… que dis-je, hurlé à travers à travers toute la salle… Très bien, autant continuer !

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! lâchais-je hargneusement au directeur qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.  
- Vous étiez absent lors de la réunion, j'ai été obligé de décider pour vous, Dan…

Rha la sale bête ! Me planter un couteau dans le dos de cette manière… inadmissible ! Et les élèves qui rigolent ! Ca les amuse qu'un professeur oublie ses réunions ? Et bien moi pas ! D'autant plus que les cours de duel, j'aurais pu les donner seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne, c'est ma liberté ! Mais non, ça ne convient pas au barbu, il faut qu'il m'impose quelqu'un qui n'a pas un centième de mes connaissances ! En plus, tu me sous-estime Albus, si je veux tuer tous les habitants de ce château, ce n'est pas cette jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance, aussi puissante soit-elle, qui m'en empêchera !

- Je vous demande donc d'accueillir chaleureusement le professeur Marlene McKinnon ! clama Dumbledore en ouvrant magiquement les portes de la Grande Salle, faisant apparaître l'insolente duelliste…


	12. Répartie

**Chapitre 12 : Répartie**

Alors comme ça, c'est cette gamine qui est suffisamment prétentieuse pour croire que je ne sais pas me passer d'elle pour donner un cours aussi simple que celui de duel ? Très bien ma chérie, on va donner cours ensemble. Combien de temps tiendras-tu avant de supplier Albus pour pouvoir démissionner ? Tu vas en baver, ma jolie, tu vas regretter cet affront… Je veux voir la peur dans ton regard, oui, la peur, je veux que tu me craignes, je ferai tout pour devenir ton pire cauchemar…

Tiens, pendant mon monologue, ma victime s'est assise à côté de moi… très bon choix, oui, merveilleux…

- Bonjour, je suis Marlene McKinnon, se présenta-t-elle en me parlant.

Je vois, Albus a dû lui dire de faire comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu, sûrement pour protéger l'Ordre.

- Dan Sanders, on s'est déjà rencontré, il me semble, répondis-je avec mon éternel visage de marbre et ma voix polaire.

Je n'allais tout de même pas être aimable avec elle non plus !

Bien, je vais essayer quelque chose…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Marlene grogna intérieurement, même si en façade elle conservait son sourire. Elle allait devoir travailler avec ça ? Ce type avait atteint le niveau le plus élevé d'antipathie et était d'une arrogance rare ! Elle ne supportait pas la manière dont il regardait tout le monde, de haut, avec un air prétentieux que même les Malefoy devaient envier. En plus, chaque mot dans sa bouche sonnait comme la pire des insultes. Elle finit néanmoins par se présenter d'un ton aimable, comme l'avait souhaité le directeur, et Sanders répondit d'une manière qui montrait tout le mépris qu'il avait pour les autres.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose prendre sa main. Les lèvres de l'homme s'étaient rapprochées pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la main de la jeune femme. Elle eut à peine le temps de le remarquer que l'homme avait repris sa position initiale.

Un baisemain qui avait une toute autre signification que dans les traditions. Une moquerie, non, pire… une humiliation.

C'était la deuxième fois que Sanders lui faisait ça.

Un rappel de leur première rencontre, où elle avait été tellement surprise que la peur avait pris le dessus.

Il ne lui faisait pas peur, elle savait se défendre…

A une autre table, les Maraudeurs, un en particulier, étaient en extase.

- Tu te rends compte, Cornedrue ? Marlene McKinnon va nous donner cours !

- Oui Patmol, je l'ai entendu aussi, soupira James.

- C'est génial ! couina Peter.

- En plus, notre premier cours de duel est aujourd'hui, leur apprit Remus en sortant son emploi du temps où une nouvelle case était apparue.

Sirius hurla de joie dans la Grande Salle.

- Au fait, vous avez remarqué ? Sanders n'a rien mangé, déclara le loup-garou une fois le calme retrouvé.

- Oui, peut-être qu'il se nourrit directement aux cuisines, supposa le jeune Potter. Il a l'air un peu paranoïaque sur les bords…

Aucun des quatre ne reprit la parole, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Tous les élèves étaient enchantés et pendant le reste de la journée, filles comme garçons ne parlèrent plus que du prochain cours de duel. Les plus excités étaient sans aucun doute les septièmes années, ils allaient être les premiers à voir Marlene McKinnon en action !

Ce jour-là, pas un seul de ces jeunes adultes ne fut en retard pour le dernier cours de la journée, pas même les Maraudeurs ! Mais si les élèves arrivèrent largement en avance, ce ne fut pas le cas d'un des professeurs qui n'arrivait pas… D'ailleurs, l'absence de Dan Sanders semblait légèrement énerver la duelliste.

- Ca lui arrive souvent d'être en retard ? demanda-t-elle à un groupe de filles devant elle.

- Heu… Non, je crois que c'est la première fois, mais la plupart du temps il reste dans sa classe, donc il ne sait pas arriver après nous, lui répondit une jeune brune.

- Et tu t'appelles… ? questionna encore McKinnon.

- Perton. Alice Perton.

Marlene acquiesça puis recommença à faire les cents pas.

Au moment où elle comptait envoyer quelqu'un chercher le retardataire, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur de DCFM entra dans la salle de duel.

Sa collègue soupira et grimpa sur l'estrade.

- Bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer.

Harry monta à son tour.

- Et certains ne devraient pas oublier que la ponctualité est une chose importante dans un duel et que… commença-t-elle en espérant faire culpabiliser, au moins un peu, l'homme glacial à côté d'elle.

- Et que la patience l'est tout autant, l'interrompit sans gène ce dernier.

Marlene fut surprise. Bien-sûr, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse des remarques dans son cours, mais pas si tôt ! Elle l'avait plutôt imaginé rester dans son coin et ne parler que si on le lui demandait. Visiblement, ce ne serait pas le cas…

- Ainsi que la répartie, l'enfonça-t-il encore avant de s'adresser aux élèves. La répartie est même probablement l'arme la plus importante dans un duel, plus encore que votre baguette.

Là, c'était encore plus surprenant, il donnait cours à sa place ! Maintenant, ce n'était plus Sanders l'assistant, c'était elle, Marlene McKinnon, et ça, il en était hors de question !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, je pense… débuta-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que la répartie pour vous, McKinnon ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste des mots jetés dans l'air, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Des mots qui vous ont déjà désarmé deux fois, lui apprit son collègue.

Elle garda le silence, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Trois fois maintenant, poursuivit-il alors. A chaque fois que ces « mots jetés dans l'air », comme vous le dites si bien, vous surprennent, vous perdez vos réflexes, et n'êtes dès lors plus apte à vous défendre. Il aurait été facile de vous désarmer.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mes réfl… s'énerva Marlene.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, un couteau venait de se planter derrière elle, et elle sentit soudain un liquide couler lentement le long de sa joue. Du sang. Son sang…

- Vous voyez, McKinnon, la surprise, puis la colère vous ont fait perdre vos moyens, vous n'avez même pas pensé à esquiver ! Vous manquez de répartie.

En disant cela, il s'était approché de la duelliste tétanisée.

Son mouvement, lorsqu'il avait lancé son couteau avait été furtif et précis. Rapide également. Beaucoup trop rapide. C'était impossible, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

En revanche, elle vit parfaitement la main de Sanders se poser doucement sur sa joue, et son pouce passer délicatement sur sa toute nouvelle égratignure… qui se referma aussitôt sous les yeux surpris des élèves.

- La répartie… Ce ne sont pas que des mots, c'est un état d'esprit, souffla-t-il avec un air dément.

Le calme dans la pièce, dû à la stupéfaction, fit que tout le monde entendit ses murmures.

- Lorsque je me sens attaqué ou menacé, je réagis aussitôt. Si on m'envoie un sort, je peux soit le contrer, soit le dévier, voire l'éviter. Il faut se défendre immédiatement, que ce soit psychologiquement, magiquement, physiquement… ou verbalement. L'arme principale d'un duel est donc la répartie. Vous aviez tord, j'ai raison.

Il laissa un léger silence s'installer avant de s'adresser aux élèves avec un ton bien plus professorale que précédemment.

- Vous venez d'en avoir la preuve. Je n'ai pas une seule fois utilisé la magie, et pourtant McKinnon… pardon, le professeur McKinnon, reprit-il en appuyant sarcastiquement sur le « professeur », s'est retrouvée sans défense devant moi, elle était faible, simplement à cause d'une chose aussi futile que… des mots ! N'est-ce pas amusant ? La plus grande faiblesse de votre adversaire sera toujours sa surprise, son étonnement. Entraînez-vous à vous attendre à tout, et vous serez plus forts. Je ne dis pas que vous saurez vaincre votre adversaire avec ça, ce serait ridicule, mais vous serez déjà moins vulnérable que le professeur McKinnon. Le deuxième point important, directement après la répartie, c'est l'esquive…

Il attendit un moment, juste le temps qu'il fallait à Marlene pour comprendre ses intentions, avant de lancer un sort dans sa direction. La jeune duelliste fit précipitamment un bon sur le côté et l'endroit où elle se trouvait un instant plutôt vola en éclat. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sort, mais elle était heureuse de ne pas s'être fait toucher !

- Je vois que votre cas n'est pas aussi désespéré que je ne le craignais. Mais j'aurais pu attaquer plus tôt, avoua alors Sanders dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

- Comment osez-vous… commença Marlene en perdant son sang froid.

- Bien, maintenant que cette petite introduction en la matière est terminée, nous pouvons, enfin, débuter sérieusement ce cours ! la coupa une nouvelle fois Harry en s'amusant comme un fou.

Sa collègue dut fortement se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui crier dessus. Ce ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il pouvait l'humilier autant de fois qu'il le voulait, elle avait l'intention de lui rendre au centuple. Il avait gagné cette fois-ci, mais elle aurait sa revanche. Il cherchait à l'énerver, mais elle resterait calme et maître de ses émotions. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir si elle perdait le contrôle et se mettait à hurler sur lui comme elle mourrait d'envie de le faire, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui procure de la satisfaction si elle pouvait l'éviter, déjà qu'il devait jubiler de sa victoire… elle n'en rajouterait pas !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ho ? Elle se calme déjà ? C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la pousser à bout ! Ba, c'est déjà pas mal, et devant les élèves en plus ! Ca va faire le tour de l'école en un rien de temps ! Je suis diabolique !

Bien, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Juste former des groupes de deux parce que le cours touche à sa fin ? C'est absurde, ils sont un nombre impair. Elle ne s'en est pas encore rendue compte ?

A présent, si. Et l'élève solitaire est… Séverus Rogue. Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. C'est vrai qu'il a le même âge que les Maraudeurs…

Et voilà, la cloche retentit, l'heure de la libération et… McKinnon a décidé d'annoncer quelque chose avant que tous ces monstres se ruent hors de la salle. Alors, que va-t-elle dire ? Aurait-elle déjà compris ? Va-t-elle déclarer sa démission imminente ?

- La semaine prochaine, nous vous ferons une démonstration de duel afin que vous puissiez vous faire une idée… de ce qu'est un duel, bien entendu.

Bien entendu… Pourquoi ne pas être sincère, Marlene ? Tu veux essayer de remonter dans l'estime de tes élèves, la voilà, la raison. Mais c'est perdu d'avance, tu n'as aucune chance face à moi.

Je me mets à sourire. Je suis cruel, je sais, et le pire, c'est que j'aime ça !

Je peux m'en aller maintenant…


	13. Attente

… Hum… Voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre.

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eut ennui sur ennui (virus [perte du fichier, engueulade [donc pas pu en emprunter un autre, puis diminution radicale du temps sur ordi, et finalement les examens) MAIS… Je suis de retour, plus forte, plus puissante que jamais! Et… à, non, me suis trompée de fiche. Bref; mon temps étant encore assez limité sur le pc, j'écrirai plus lentement qu'au début (et moi qui espérait pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine minimum. Quelle déception!) Mais je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps avec mon bablutage et je vous laisse avec le «nouveau» (tout est relatif, il est écrit depuis longtemps '--) En espérant qu'il vous plaira… (Z'avez interêt, sinon… je n'aurai plus qu'à m'inscrire au chaumage… Comment ça, c'est un mauvais argument?)

Bonne lecture!

PS : désolée pour ceux qui ont lu la première version de ce chapitre... j'ai eut un léger problème de mise en page 

**Chapitre 13: Attente**_(Je viens de remarquer que le titre va avec ma note d'auteur… Ce n'était pas volontaire)_

Les élèves sortirent avec soulagement de la salle. L'ambiance n'était décidément pas saine à l'intérieur…

- Ca à l'air d'être l'amour fou entre ces deux-là ! s'exclama joyeusement Alice Perton.  
- Et c'est ça qui te rend si heureuse ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'on était de trop pendant tout le cours ! répliqua Lily Evans  
- Je ne sais pas vous, mais pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que Marlene McKinnon allait étrangler Sanders, avoua Emeline Vance  
- Franchement, je pense que l'idée a dû lui traverser l'esprit, s'amusa la future Londubat

Un peu plus loin, les Maraudeurs commentaient eux aussi le cours.

- Je suis déçu, je pensais que Marlene McKinnon, LA Marlene McKinnon serait plus forte, déclara James directement après être sorti du cours en se dirigeant vers une salle vide avec ses amis.  
- Voyons, Cornedrue, ce n'était qu'une petite joute verbale ! Tu ne vas quand même pas penser sérieusement une seule minute qu'elle pourrait perdre face à un simple professeur de défense ? Tu verras, la semaine prochaine, elle va le massacrer ! Personne ne résiste à McKinnon ! Elle est sportive, puissante, elle maîtrise la magie sans baguette, et en plus, elle est magnifique !

Sirius s'interrompit avant de rectifier ses paroles.

- Pas autant que moi, bien sûr ! déclara-t-il alors.  
- Toujours aussi modeste Patmol. Mais permets-moi de te dire que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! lui fit savoir James.  
- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Toi, mon ami, mon frère même ! se lamenta l'animagus chien en faisant semblant de pleurer tandis que Remus fermait une porte derrière eux.  
- Allez, Sirius, sèche tes larmes, on doit parler de quelque chose d'intéressant ! lui rappela le loup-garou.  
- Parce que ce que je dis ne l'est pas ? s'offusqua Black.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste que je pensais que la mission « les excuses de Sanders » te tenait particulièrement à cœur. Visiblement, je me suis trompé, soupira Lupin.

Aussitôt, les autres retrouvèrent un semblant de sérieux. Remus avait exactement dit les mots qu'il fallait. Le nom de la mission, trouvé naturellement par Sirius, leur avait rappelé leur but.

- Bien, on ne va pas perdre de temps, Patmol, tu files à la cuisine, nous, on se charge de ta couverture au souper _(dîner pour les français)_ comme convenu, d'accord ? demanda James en reprenant la direction du groupe.

Deux personnes acquiescèrent tandis que le dernier se dirigeait déjà vers son lieu favoris : les cuisines.

Les Maraudeurs moins un, eux, partirent vers la Grande Salle d'une démarche naturelle. Une fois les portes franchies, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Ils n'étaient que trois, du coup, presque la totalité des élèves se demandaient s'il y avait eu un problème. En effet, l'absence de Sirius pouvait signifier deux choses : soit les Maraudeurs préparaient encore un mauvais coup, soit il s'était passé quelque chose.

Afin d'éviter tout soupçon, Remus se mit à parler.

- Je me demande ce que Sirius a, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien quand on l'a laissé dans le dortoir.

Comprenant immédiatement, James embraya sans difficulté.

- Oui, il a dû manger quelque chose qui ne devait pas être bon.  
- Sûrement son mélange fromage – salami – chocolat, poursuivit Lupin tandis que les autres élèves retournaient peu à peu à leur assiette.  
- Il avait trouvé ça délicieux pourtant. Et tu as oublié la crème fraîche qu'il avait rajouté par-dessus le tout, lui rappela l'animagus cerf.  
- Ha, oui, c'est vrai ? Ceci dit, ce n'était peut-être pas ça… fit remarquer le lycanthrope.  
- C'est vrai que son sandwich myrtilles – jambon – roquefort – mayonnaise n'était pas mal non plus ! affirma son ami.  
- Mais il n'a jamais… commença Peter avant de se faire interrompre.  
- Et tu as vu celui avec la crème de noisette – olives – ananas – madeleines – haché et bonbons à la menthe ? questionna Remus.  
- Celui qu'il a recouvert d'épinards ? demanda l'autre.  
- Et trempé dans son thé, approuva le premier.  
- Oui, il avait particulièrement aimé le côté croquant qu'apportaient les bonbons…  
- Finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit malade ! s'amusa le loup-garou en plaisantant, enfin à sa table.

Un peu plus loin, sur la même table, Lily Evans reposa ses couverts.

- Un problème Lily ? l'interrogea Alice Perton.  
- Je n'ai plus faim… avoua-t-elle le teint un peu plus vert que d'ordinaire.  
- Bha, ne les écoute pas ! C'était sûrement un de leurs paris stupides ! la rassura son amie tandis qu'Emeline Vance continuait de manger sans s'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le repas se finit rapidement, beaucoup d'élèves ayant soudainement perdu l'appétit après les paroles de la moitié des Maraudeurs.

A la table des professeurs, les réactions avaient été diverses et variées. McGonagall n'avait plus touché à son assiette. Slughorn avait commencé à touiller distraitement ses aliments en se demandant s'il y avait moyen d'en faire un poison mortel. Hagrid avait levé la tête avec un regard intéressé, ses pensées étant entièrement dirigées sur les moyens possibles pour améliorer la recette. Flitwick avait commencé à discuter activement avec le professeur d'arithmancie sur la résistance étonnante du corps humain. Brûlopot, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, s'était mis à réfléchir sur le fait que oui ou non la nourriture pouvait calmer les animaux les plus féroces. Et Albus Dumbledore avait juste levé un sourcil d'amusement. Seuls les professeurs Sanders et McKinnon n'avaient pas réagi. L'un observant les alentours sans les voir, comme à son habitude, et l'autre piquant rageusement ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette avec sa fourchette.

Bref, le repas ayant pris fin, chacun retourna dans sa salle commune, et tous les élèves découvrirent en même temps quelque chose de stupéfiant. Sur le panneau d'affichage se trouvait une note du directeur de l'école à propos d'un évènement dont tous avaient maintenant pris connaissance : le futur duel entre la Grande Duelliste Marlene McKinnon, championne du monde de cette discipline, et le nouveau professeur Dan Sanders, un parfait inconnu.

Alice réussit à jouer des coudes pour arriver en face de l'écriteau. Elle revint vers ses amies quelques secondes plus tard, assez excitée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda rapidement Lily.  
- Des paris ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieuses.

- Ca… Ca ne vous fait pas plaisir ? s'étonna Alice.  
- Hum… Alice, des paris sur quoi ? questionna la jeune rousse.  
- Si c'est encore un de ces paris stupides sur le temps que mettra le stupide chat de ce maudit Serdaigle pour attraper une souris, je ne participe pas. J'ai déjà perdu six fois. Il n'a toujours pas réussi à en attraper une seule… râla Emeline.  
- Quel Serdaigle ? demanda Lily.  
- Chris Hugues.  
- Il a un chat ? s'étonna Alice.

Vance jura soudainement.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais vu son félin ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Les deux autres filles levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne rajoutèrent rien.

- Alors, ce pari ? interrogea finalement Lily.  
- Ha, oui, c'est Dumbledore qui le lance ! C'est sur le gagnant du duel entre McKinnon et Sanders, l'informa une de ses amies pendant que l'autre continuait à pester contre un certain Serdaigle.  
- C'est ridicule, ce sera Marlene McKinnon, elle n'est pas championne du monde de duel pour rien ! s'exclama la jeune Evans.  
- Je trouve aussi, approuva la futur Londubat.  
- De quoi ? demanda soudainement Emeline en reprenant part à la conversation.  
- Que McKinnon va gagner, l'informa Alice.  
- C'est ça le pari ?  
- Oui, soupirèrent les deux autres.  
- Moi je dis que ce sera Sanders, affirma alors la jeune fille avec aplomb.

Les deux autres la regardèrent stupéfaites.

- Ben quoi ? Il faut bien qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui parie sur Sanders !  
- Hum… oui, vu comme ça, évidemment… avoua Alice. Mais tu vas perdre !  
- Ca ne serait pas la première fois ! s'amusa Vance.  
- Dans ce cas… Allons parier ! lança Lily joyeusement.

Ailleurs, un Maraudeur commençait à fortement se poser des questions… et à s'ennuyer. Il subissait une véritable torture : il se trouvait dans la cuisine, mais caché par la cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait pas aller chercher de la nourriture, de peur d'effrayer les elfes de maison. Le plus dur avait été pendant l'heure du repas, où de son coin hors du passage, il les avait tous vu s'agiter et préparer les plats qu'ils envoyaient magiquement dans la Grande Salle. C'était il y a quelques heures. A présent, seuls restaient trois des petits cuisiniers.

Sirius bailla en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Pourvu que Sanders arrive rapidement.

Le plan était simple : il restait caché sous la cape de James jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive. Là, il écoutait attentivement ce qu'il commandait, et dès que les elfes ramenaient la nourriture, il versait discrètement la potion dedans, toujours en étant invisible, bien entendu…

Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Il était minuit passé, et comme Sanders ne mangeait jamais lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, et que lui, Sirius, s'était dépêché de venir ici après le cours de manière à arriver avant le professeur si jamais ce dernier avait une envie soudaine de manger tôt, le Maraudeur ne pouvait pas le manquer !

C'était juste une question de patience.  
Oui, de patience…

N'empêche, il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait autant de temps…

Le professeur avait sans doute été retenu.  
Si longtemps ?  
Pourquoi pas ! Qui sait, peut-être avait-il décidé de manger après une hypothétique retenue qu'il aurait aujourd'hui, ce qui durerait jusqu'au environ de minuit !  
Et il était une heure du matin.

…

Deux maintenant.

…

Sirius avait faim, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au (petit-)déjeuner. Sanders devait être masochiste pour jeûner de cette manière ! Lui, il se serait déjà précipité depuis longtemps afin de dévaliser les cuisines.

Et dire qu'il était là, à attendre, sans pouvoir manger. Trop dangereux. Si jamais Sanders arrivait à ce moment-là, le Maraudeur serait immédiatement repéré.

Soudain, son traître de ventre lui fit défaut en poussant une plainte puissante due au manque de nourriture.

Immédiatement, l'elfe de maison le plus proche se tourna vers lui avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Qui est là ? Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Sirius eut la bonne idée de se décaler silencieusement sur le côté. Juste à temps. L'elfe venait de lancer un sort à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Le petit être haussa les épaules et retourna à ses occupations.

Et le temps recommença à passer.  
Lentement.  
Et Sirius, en plus d'avoir faim, commençait à être terriblement fatigué.  
Et Sanders n'arrivait toujours pas.

Petit à petit, toujours luttant contre la fatigue et son ventre criant famine, Patmol observa la cuisine se remplir à nouveau de petites créatures qui s'activèrent aussitôt afin de préparer le repas.

C'était le matin, mais l'absence d'un certain professeur dans la cuisine était plus que présente dans l'esprit d'un élève de Gryffondor.

Il n'était pas venu. Lui avait faim et était exténué, mais ce sadique de prof n'était pas venu !

Sirius se laissa glisser et s'assit contre le mur.

Il avait fait ça pour rien, cette nuit de veille avait été inutile : IL n'était pas venu…


	14. Nouveau Plan

Vous avez vu ? Non ? Vous n'avez pas vu ? M'enfin… J'ai 100 reviews !

Mais je sais que je vous remercie bien mal… car une fois encore, ce chapitre ne se passe pas à la première personne… Promis, ça change au suivant ! (enfin… je crois…)

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 14 : Nouveau plan **

Ce matin-là, dans la tour des Gryffondors, James fut exceptionnellement l'un des premiers élèves levés. Il était dans la salle commune en train de faire les cent pas, le visage anxieux et le regard se dirigeant régulièrement vers l'entrée, qui restait obstinément fermée. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa un morceau de parchemin dont les bouts commençaient à être jaunis par le temps et se précipita vers les cuisines.

Il repéra rapidement Sirius sur la carte et le rejoignit tout aussi vite, malgré le fait qu'il soit caché par la cape.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se fit intercepter par un elfe de maison.

- Monsieur désire-t-il quelque chose ? lui demanda celui-ci.  
- Heu… philosopha Cornedrue. A manger.  
- Que souhaite manger Monsieur ? s'enquit à nouveau la créature.  
- Je… répondit-il pertinemment. Un peu de tout.  
- Bien Monsieur, déclara l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de s'en aller.

Après avoir tâtonné un moment, James finit par shooter accidentellement dans quelque chose de mou… qui poussa aussitôt un grognement inidentifiable.

Sans retirer la cape de son ami, il l'attrapa par ce qu'il supposait être le bras et le fit se lever. Ensuite, il entendit distinctement les quelques mots que Sirius lui souffla dans l'oreille et en fut plus que surpris.

Il n'était pas venu. Sanders n'était pas venu.

L'elfe interrompit ses pensées en revenant avec un immense plateau qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Une dernière chose, demanda James en s'adressant au serviteur tout en le déchargeant de son fardeau. Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un homme avec les cheveux longs, toujours attachés par un ruban ?  
- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler Monsieur, j'en suis désolé, lui répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas avant de repartir.

Le jeune Potter sortit donc des cuisines, portant plus que soutenant Sirius d'un bras et maintenant un sort de lévitation sur les vivres qu'il avait reçus.

Au bout d'un moment, il donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte d'une classe vide et fit entrer Sirius, qui se précipita sur la nourriture.

Aucun des deux ne parla plus avant un long moment. James parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et Sirius parce qu'il était en train d'engloutir les nombreux plats préparés avec soin par les elfes de maison.

Quand il ne sut plus rien avaler sous peine d'exploser, Patmol se décida à parler.

- Je suis un imbécile, déclara-t-il en surprenant son ami.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna d'ailleurs ce dernier.  
- Parce que j'ai poireauté toute la nuit pour avoir la réponse que tu as obtenue en quelques secondes ! Et que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, parce que Sanders ne va jamais aux cuisines ! Je suis un imbécile, résuma-t-il.  
- Je crois surtout que tu es fatigué. Alors tu vas me suivre jusqu'au dortoir, sécher les cours… et dormir, ça te va ? l'interrogea calmement son presque frère.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il prit Sirius par le bras et se mit à le traîner vers la tour de Gryffondor afin de suivre son plan. Une fois dans son lit, l'animagus chien s'endormit instantanément et James dû courir pour ne pas avoir trop de retard au cours d'enchantements. Arrivé en classe, il fit un discret sourire qui rassura Remus et Peter sur l'état de Sirius. Il ne s'était pas fait prendre et tout allait bien.

La matinée se passa sans incident notable. Le jeune Black dormit comme un loir jusqu'en début d'après midi et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il décida d'aller en cours. Il était en retard, bien entendu, mais mieux valait arriver en retard au cours de métamorphose que de ne pas arriver du tout. McGonagall pouvait être particulièrement effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère.

C'est avec exactement trente-sept minutes de retard que Sirius arriva à un cours qui en faisant cinquante…

Il respira un grand coup, accrocha un sourire à son visage et ouvrit joyeusement la porte.

- Monsieur Black, votre présence ici nous honore. Nous n'y croyions plus, attaqua immédiatement Minerva McGonagall.  
- A vrai dire, je ne me sentais pas très bien, professeur, fit-il semblant d'avouer en espérant que les autres Maraudeurs avaient raconté quelque chose dans le genre afin d'excuser son absence… ou son retard dans le cas présent.  
- Ce ne m'étonne pas, vu ce que vous avez mangé… déclara-t-elle avec un regard de… pitié ? Asseyez-vous.

C'était tout ? Il ne devait pas s'expliquer plus ? Pas de « Encore une de vos excuses fabriquées de toute pièce » ? Ni de « Allez raconter vos salades ailleurs ! Chez le directeur, par exemple… » ? Et puis c'était quoi ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé ? Et ces paroles, que signifiaient-elles ? Quoique… non, ça, il pouvait peut-être l'expliquer, les autres avaient dû raconter qu'il avait une indigestion, mais pour le reste… c'était inimaginable !

En parlant des autres, James et Sirius étaient écroulés sur leur table et tentaient désespérément de ne pas faire de bruit. Patmol s'assit à côté du lycanthrope, Peter étant à côté de son frère de cœur.

- Pourquoi, commença-t-il en sortant ses affaires.  
- On t'expliquera plus tard, articula difficilement le loup-garou.  
- Monsieur Lupin, pourriez-vous faire preuve d'un peu plus d'intérêt pour mon cours je vous prie ? Cela est valable pour vous également, monsieur Black. Vous êtes déjà arrivé en retard, alors je vous prie de ne pas déranger mon cours plus que nécessaire.  
- Oui professeur, répondirent les deux fautifs d'une même voix, augmentant ainsi les rires de James.  
- Monsieur Potter, cela s'applique aussi à vous ! Vous êtes dans une classe de cours, pas une cours de récré !  
- Oui madame.  
- Bien, maintenant, la métamorphose…

Malheureusement pour elle, la sonnerie décida de retentir à ce moment-là. Minerva poussa un soupir.

- Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller.

Immédiatement, tous les élèves reprirent leurs affaires, y compris Sirius qui ne les avait pas utilisées.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté pour mon absence, demanda Patmol une fois sorti du cours.  
- Heu… tu ne veux pas savoir, tenta de le convaincre James en déclenchant un fou rire chez Remus  
- Si, si ! Je t'assure ! Allez, vas-y, dis-le ! insista l'autre.

Mais James ne dit pas un mot de plus, Remus était dans l'incapacité de répondre pour cause de crise de rire et Peter ne comprenait pas le problème.

Le reste du trajet se passa avec le silence de Black qui râlait tandis que les autres lui racontaient les dernières nouvelles. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune que Sirius arrêta sa grève de la parole.

- Dumbledore lance un paris ? Mais c'est insensé ! Tout le monde sait que Marlene va gagner !  
- Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr, Sirius, l'interrompit le préfet du groupe.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Marlene est la championne de duel, elle ne peut pas perdre ! s'exclama à nouveau Black.  
- Sanders est puissant et rapide. Tu te souviens de son arrivée chez James ? lui rappela Remus.  
- Rien que de l'esbroufe ! Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué de passer outre les barrières anti-transplanages ! Un peu de fumée en plus et le tour est joué ! affirma l'animagus chien en déposant son argent pour le pari dans une boite prévue à cet effet.

James mit quelques pièces et son nom dans le même réceptacle que son ami.  
Peter étant fauché, il ne misa rien.  
Remus, par contre, déposa une somme d'argent, certes pas énorme, mais déjà bien consistante dans la boite d'à côté, celle qui portait le nom de Dan Sanders. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter.

- Mais tu es fou ? s'écria-t-il alors. Tu vas perdre !  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répondit le plus sage du groupe avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Sirius mit cet acte stupide sur le compte de la fatigue, après tout, la pleine lune était proche…

Ce fut James qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Une réunion de Maraudeurs s'impose, déclara-t-il.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et ils montèrent rapidement dans leur dortoir.

- Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu, c'est pour écouter les informations essentielles que va nous rapporter Maître Patmol, tout juste revenu d'une mission périlleuse en terrain hostile, les informa le jeune Potter dès que la porte fut fermée et bien insonorisée.

Remus se retint de rire. Les cuisines ? Hostiles ? Ses amis avaient décidemment beaucoup d'imagination !

- Tout à fait, Maître Cornedrue, après avoir passer une nuit entière avec rien d'autre que la peur au ventre, la sueur au front et la faim à l'esprit, je peux à présent affirmer que le suspect ne commet pas ses crimes dans les cuisines !  
- Je vous remercie pour ces informations capitales, Maître Patmol. Je m'adresse maintenant à notre expert en mystères et situations étranges ou douteuses, Docteur Lunard, à votre avis, où pourrons-nous attraper le suspect ?  
- Hé bien, à vrai dire, Jam… enfin… Maître Cornedrue, c'est une information que, n'étant pas divin, je ne peux posséder ! Néanmoins, après une légère réflexion, je me dois d'émettre une idée qui n'est malheureusement que supposition. Voyez-vous, mes frères, peut-être que le suspect, afin de brouiller les pistes, commet ses crimes loin de nous, là où nous ne pouvons aller !  
- Docteur Lunard, vous ne penseriez quand même pas… au Grand Extérieur ?  
- J'en ai bien peur, Maître Patmol, j'en ai bien peur. Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'ensemble, en réunissant nos grands esprits, nous puissions surmonter cet obstacle ! clama théâtralement Remus en jouant le jeu de ses amis.  
- Parfaitement docteur Lunard ! La confrérie des Maraudeurs peut affronter vents et marées ! Rien ne les arrête et tout est à leur portée ! s'écria Sirius en sautant debout sur le lit, ce qui fit qu'il se cogna la tête au plafond.

Maître Cornedrue et Docteur Lunard se mirent à rire.

Ce fut Peter qui mit fin à l'hilarité générale.

- J'ai rien compris, fit-il

Sirius soupira. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait même pas ?

- Pour faire simple, Peter, Sanders n'a pas été dans les cuisines. Donc notre blague est tombée à l'eau, une fois de plus, c'est bien ça ? dit Remus en demandant confirmation aux deux autres.  
- Oui, et un elfe de maison nous a affirmé que ce maudit professeur n'a jamais mis les pieds dans la cuisine. Donc tu supposes, Lunard, que Sander mange en dehors de l'école ? reprit James.  
- Je ne vois que cette solution là, puisqu'il ne va jamais aux cuisines et ne prend rien lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, confirma-t-il.  
- Mais comment on va faire alors ? demanda l'animagus rat.  
- Ca, c'est une excellente question, Queudever, le félicita Sirius. On ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard, et la nourriture qu'il mange, on ne peut pas l'atteindre, on n' a donc aucun moyen… de faire… à moins que… oui, ça peut marcher !

Les autres le regardèrent de travers, Sirius parlait pour lui-même et un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

- Patmol, ça te dirait de partager tes idées avec nous, pauvres esprits insignifiants ? proposa Potter.

Le jeune Black prit un air mystérieux tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire boire un peu de notre potion à Sanders.  
- Et bien vas-y ! Qu'attends-tu ? Explique-nous ! On est pendu à tes lèvres, lança James après un moment de silence.  
- Tout ce dont on a besoin est une bouteille, notre carte… et une âme innocente, déclara le Maraudeur.

A présent, il avait capté toute l'attention de ses amis, et après un dernier soupir mystérieux, il leur expliqua son plan machiavélique…


	15. Pleine Lune

Et voilà enfin le chapitre… avec un « léger » retard, j'avoue…

Pas d'excuse pour cette fois-ci. A quoi bon ? Est-ce que ça vous empêcherait de me taper dessus à coup de bananes pas mures jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Je ne vous promettrai pas non plus que ça n'arrivera plus gnagnagna… Ce serait faux… malheureusement.

Bref, ne me punissez pas trop, siouplait. Les coups de fouet (ho, oui, fouettez-moi ! :P) à la rigueur… mais c'est tout hein ! (je déconnais… ')

Au fait, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait parfois les °°°°° dans ma fic, pour une raison que j'ignore vu qu'ils sont dans mes documents… Désolée de la gène que ça a pu provoquer pour la lecture. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas, mais je ne peux, malheureusement une fois de plus, rien promettre. (je vais essayez en rajoutant des points tiens, pour voir... Les expériences foireuses de LFDS : volume X --ne vous méprenez pas sur le X, plus rien à voir avec mon fouet cette fois-ci--) Edit : ben non... il veut pas... >

Sur ce, après mon blabla, bonne lecture

PS : félicitation aux courageux qui ont lu jusqu'ici…

**Chapitre 15 : Pleine lune**

Et les jours passent… encore et encore… tous identiques aux précédents, tous inintéressants. J'ai vérifié, il n'y a pas un seul livre dans la bibliothèque que je ne connaisse pas déjà par cœur, et Albus ne m'amuse pas autant que je ne l'espérais. Maigre consolation : je bats McKinnon en duel après demain. Enfin un peu d'action ! Même si l'issue de ce combat ne peut être que ma victoire. J'ai des centaines, si pas des milliers, d'années d'expérience en plus qu'elle, une quantité de connaissance sur la magie qu'elle ne peut même pas imaginer, ainsi qu'une puissance dont elle n'a même jamais rêvée. Oui, Marlene n'a aucune chance de gagner ce duel. Mais au moins, ça m'occupera !

Bien, je vais aller observer les autres manger dans la Grande Salle… Une fois de plus !

Vivement la fin du mois ! La vie ici est si… lassante !

Tiens, il y a quelqu'un devant ma porte. Une gamine de deuxième… Poufsouffle il me semble. Bon, dégage, je dois aller m'ennuyer un peu plus en compagnie de profs ignorants et d'élèves qui le sont encore plus.

Je passe à côté d'elle sans faire attention. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me courir après et à me tourner autour comme ça ? Pars d'ici, moucheron ! Hé ! Mais… Elle me parle ?

Je me retourne. Il n'y a personne derrière moi. Donc, c'est bien à moi qu'elle s'adresse.

- Tu disais ? Je ne t'écoutais pas, l'interrompis-je.

Elle a l'air hésitant maintenant. Et choqué.

Alors, ça vient oui ? Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Tiens, elle a retrouvé la parole… Mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'ai attendu cinq secondes tantôt et elle n'a rien dit. C'est que ce n'était pas important, et que donc, elle veut juste me faire perdre mon temps.

Elle se met à trottiner derrière moi. Le retour du moucheron. Je devrais trouver de l'insecticide… Ca pourrait être amusant, non ? Elle doit presque courir pour rester à mon niveau. Pathétique. Un gnome court sur pattes essayant de me rattraper, moi ? Laissez-moi rire !

- Ma… Ma maman vous envoie ceci, pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue, et… et… tenez, me déclara-t-elle en me tendant… une bouteille de vin.

C'est risible… ridicule ! Je n'en veux pas.

Tiens, on vient de passer devant McKinnon.

Bon, allez, je vais faire ma bonne action de la journée. En fait, je suis plus sympa que j'en ai l'air ! Quelqu'un de bien, vraiment ! Je pourrais me contenter d'ignorer cette fille, mais non !

Je m'arrête, prends la bouteille des mains de la moucheronne et la fourre dans celle de ma… collègue, puisque tout le monde s'obstine à l'appeler ainsi.

- Je ne bois jamais, déclarai-je juste avant de repartir à grands pas.

Clair, net et rapide ! Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est efficace ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que Marlene allait me suivre, mais même pas ! Oui, l'idéal, vraiment ! Je me suis débarrassé de la gosse, de Marlene, et même des Maraudeurs qui suivaient tout de loin ! Que demander de mieux ? Je suis de bonne humeur maintenant !

(changement)

- Encore raté ! râla Sirius.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Ils étaient remontés dans leur dortoir tout de suite après leur échec.

- On pourrait encore essayer quelque chose ce soir, je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais…

- Non ! On n'essayera plus rien ! C'est fini Sirius, on a perdu ! s'énerva Remus sur les nerfs.

- Eh, Lunard, calme-toi un peu, déclara sérieusement l'animagus chien.

- Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? C'est impossible, tu entends ? Ce qu'on a vu est impossible ! Ou plutôt… ce que l'on n'a pas vu. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre et ça m'énerve, avoua le loup-garou.

- Moi aussi, ça m'intrigue, avoua James. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver pour si peu… Même si je te comprends. C'est ce soir, non ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser plus, ils avaient tous compris de quoi Cornedrue voulait parler.

Il y eut un moment de silence dont Remus profita pour se calmer légèrement.

- Mêmes les fantômes sont représentés dessus. Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement sans répondre à la question de James, montrant par là que ça l'était.

A nouveau, ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Patmol brise cet instant de calme.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi Sanders n'apparait pas sur la carte, sur notre carte, mais je pense que c'est une raison de plus pour lui faire boire notre potion d'aveux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ainsi, non seulement nous serons vengés de l'affront qu'il nous a fait pendant son cours, mais en plus, nous aurons la réponse à notre question. On fait d'une pierre deux coups ! Alors, qui est partant ? questionna Sirius à nouveau plein d'entrain.

Peter prit une inspiration pour répondre, mais renonça en voyant que ni James, ni Remus ne semblait emballé par l'idée. Il resta donc silencieux, lui aussi et attendit que quelqu'un se manifeste.

- Tu as une idée ? demanda finalement l'animagus cerf.

Patmol haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce soir, pendant le souper (_NDA : dîner pour mes amis français _), on pourrait utiliser un sortilège de lévitation pour déposer un peu de potion dans la bouche de Sanders, il sera bien obligé d'avaler, non ? proposa-t-il

- Ca ne marchera jamais. En plus, ce soir, je ne suis pas là, fit remarquer Remus. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, l'infirmière m'attend, je dois aller voir ma… Hm… Tante qui est tombée gravement malade, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- A tantôt alors ! lancèrent les trois autres tandis que le lycanthrope disparaissait en descendant l'escalier menant au dortoir.

Il fut rapidement dans l'antre de Pomfresh.

Comme d'habitude, elle le conduit jusqu'au saule cogneur au couché du soleil et s'en alla sitôt qu'elle fut sûre que le loup-garou était bien enfermé, et Remus se retrouva seul. Il s'assit sur un des rares meubles que le loup en lui n'avait pas encore totalement détruit.

Il était seul… Cette solitude que son loup… non, que le loup appréciait tant, mais que lui redoutait par-dessus tout.

La pleine lune approchait, et comme d'ordinaire, la peur refaisait surface.

Il était seul ! D'habitude, ses amis étaient là, ils se transformaient un peu avant sa métamorphose, et pourtant, cette fois-ci, ils n'arrivaient pas. Et s'ils s'étaient fait prendre ? Alors ce serait de sa faute à lui, Remus, et…

La lune fit son apparition, coupant court aux pensées de Lunard.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son angoisse augmenta.

Puis la douleur se fit largement sentir.

Il hurla, de toutes ses forces. Un cri qui n'était plus vraiment humain, sans pour autant être totalement animal. Ses ongles, ses griffes pénétrèrent dans sa chaire lorsque ses mains se contractèrent sur ses cuisses. Sa vue, tout comme ses autres sens, muta soudainement. Tous ces changements se firent dans la douleur. Il grandissait aussi, et pourtant, le plancher ne se rapprochait pas. Sans doute parce qu'il venait de tomber par terre, et qu'il était donc à présent étalé de tout son long sur le sol, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ne connaissant que la souffrance que provoquait sa transformation. La fourrure apparue. Des poils durs qui sortaient de sa peau telles des épines. Il y eut énormément de changements, y compris dans son comportement.

Soudain, la douleur cessa.

Le loup se leva et chassa quelques pensées parasites de son esprit. Il l'avait bien vu, qu'il était seul ! Pas besoin de lui faire remarquer. Et puis, il ne voulait pas se calmer et n'attendrait personne ! Il avait patienté 28 jours, c'était déjà trop long…Mais à présent, c'était lui le maitre…

Il poussa un hurlement.

Il hurla de colère, contre l'injustice qui l'obligeait à ne plus vivre pendant presque un mois. Ces humains se disaient plus développés, plus évolués que lui, mais étaient incapables de le comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre ! Libre et heureux !

Il hurla de joie, devant cette liberté retrouvée. Ce jour de pleine lune était enfin arrivé. Il se ressentait vivre. C'était comme une renaissance, sauf qu'il était puissant dès le début.

Il hurla de frustration, car il n'avait droit qu'à une seule nuit. Une seule… Pourquoi pas plus ? N'avait-il donc pas le droit de vivre ?

Il hurla son désir, il voulait en profiter, s'il y avait une femelle dans le coin, il devait savoir où. Tout de suite.

Pour toutes ces raisons, et bien d'autres encore, le loup fit entendre son puissant hurlement. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Déçu au-delà des mots, il brisa la table à côté de lui, le dernier meuble qui tenait encore debout.

Soudain, il perçut quelque chose. Des odeurs… d'humains… Il huma l'air. Il y en avait trois, et ils approchaient. Le loup se lécha les babines. Finalement, sa libération temporaire serait peut-être encore plus appréciable qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. A nouveau, il chercha à repérer les odeurs, et, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait froncé les sourcils. Les humains avaient disparus. A leur place se tenaient trois animaux de différentes espèces. Ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant, néanmoins, peut-être pourraient-ils l'occuper pendant un petit temps, lui tenir compagnie…

Ils approchaient. Un chien, un cerf et un petit rongeur firent leur apparition. Les deux derniers restèrent sur le côté tandis que le premier l'invitait à les suivre. Le loup jeta un regard là où le canidé voulait l'emmener : un couloir long et sombre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait aller par là ? Il n'y avait rien !

A bout de patience, le chien finit par mordre la queue du loup, pas trop fort pour ne pas le blesser, mais suffisamment pour lui faire mal. La ruse fonctionna à merveille : le mordu se mit aussitôt à courir après le mordeur qui s'enfuit le plus vite possible par le tunnel, rapidement suivit par le cervidé et le rongeur.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils débouchèrent sur l'extérieur. Aussitôt, le loup, ivre de liberté, se mit à courir sans aucune destination particulière, uniquement guidé par son instinct. Il allait tout droit, le plus vite possible, sans se soucier du chien, du cerf, ni même de la petite bestiole avec eux qui tentaient vainement de le ralentir. Il s'en moquait, il était plus rapide, sa morphologie était mieux adaptée aux grandes forêts plongées dans l'obscurité qu'un chien de salon ou qu'un cerf des plaines ! Deux animaux diurnes, qui plus est. Il les sema d'ailleurs totalement au bout d'un petit temps.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un faible bruit, comme un craquement de brindilles. Il tourna brusquement sa tête dans cette direction. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, stupéfait. Devant lui se trouvait un humain, un homme, ou en tout cas, quelque chose qui en avait l'apparence… mais pas l'odeur… Et autre chose gênait le loup et l'empêchait d'attaquer. L'animal observa de loin l'étrange bipède, cherchant un détail inhabituel.

L'humain possédait une épaisse fourrure aux poils longs et d'un noir plus sombre que la nuit, tous regroupés sur le haut et l'arrière de la tête de l'individu. Le loup poursuivit son étude et arriva aux yeux. L'obscurité de la forêt l'empêchait d'en distinguer exactement la couleur, mais en tout cas, ils étaient sombres et brillaient d'une lueur démente et… meurtrière. Peut-être était-ce ça qui l'avait retenu d'attaquer, peut-être avait-il inconsciemment senti qu'il n'avait pas à faire à une proie, mais à un prédateur… Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. Le canidé continua son analyse et s'arrêta cette fois-ci sur le menton : immobile, fixe. Pas un seul tremblement, rien. L'humain, ou quoi qu'il soit d'autre, n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur face à lui, pas le moindre doute, il était confiant, sûr de lui, sûr de sa victoire… Le loup commença à s'inquiéter. Il descendit encore son regard, et ses yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement la jugulaire. Il comprit enfin pourquoi son instinct lui avait dicté de ne pas attaquer, pourquoi cette… chose l'impressionnait, lui faisait peur même.

C'est alors que ce qui ressemblait à un humain changea de position. Le loup ne bougea pas, pétrifié de terreur : c'était une position d'attaque.


	16. Magie sans baguette

Chapitre 16 : La magie sans baguette

NDA :Non, toujours pas morte...  
Allez, je réessaye des excuses inutiles : j'ai eut mes examens, j'ai créé un forum RPG (ce qui m'a pris énormément de temps vu le nombre incalculable de précisions que j'ai du mettre) et... c'est quoi ces regards meurtriers? pars en courant Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude! (c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon prochain retard).  
Je remercie ma correctrice et tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, me mettent dans leur favoris ou même dans leurs alertes… C'est vraiment encourageant, alors merci.  
Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16 : La magie sans baguette**

C'est alors que ce qui ressemblait à un humain changea de position. Le loup ne bougea pas, pétrifié de terreur : c'était une position d'attaque.

Soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter et sortir de sa torpeur. Il se retourna et se trouva face à un chien et un cerf avec une bestiole sur les dos. Paniqué, le loup voulu les prévenir : il fallait fuir, fuir au plus vite, au plus loin, loin de l'Anomalie, de l'Abomination… Même si c'était contraire à leur instinct, ils ne devaient surtout pas rester en présence de quelque chose de si dangereux ! Mais lorsque son regard se posa à l'endroit où se trouvait le monstre en question, il ne vit plus rien, et pas le moindre indice prouvant qu'il y ait un jour eut quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'anormal.

Le loup ne réagit pas lorsque les autres animaux lui firent prendre le chemin inverse, ni lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans un tunnel, et il ne protesta pas lorsqu'il se fit enfermer dans une cabane où tous les meubles étaient cassés. Il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son état second…

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Et voilà, une journée de plus qui se termine, la nuit est tombée et… je m'ennuie. Une fois de plus. Bon, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Je vais aller dans le parc, ça me distraira.

Tiens, c'est la pleine lune. Quelle importance ? Je suis invincible ! Allez, direction la forêt, j'y trouverai peut-être quelque chose à faire…

Et me voilà comme un idiot à errer sans but dans un bosquet sans intérêt ! J'entends quelque chose au loin, qu'est-ce ? Ca se rapproche… C'est un loup. Non, un loup-garou. J'avance légèrement, et là, je le vois. J'avais raison, c'est bien un loup-garou. Il s'est arrêté, il m'observe. Tu es intrigué ? Pas étonnant. Je t'inquiète ? C'est vrai que mon existence même est impossible, mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser reprendre tes esprits et m'attaquer, tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas ta proie ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, louveteau imprudent !

Je prends une position d'attaque et c'est à mon tour de l'observer, de décrypter ses émotions et ses intentions. Aucun doute possible, il a peur. Cette constatation m'amuse, mieux même, elle m'emplit de joie. Je suis plus puissant, plus fort que cette misérable chose dont même les humains ont peur… et ça, ça me plait…

Une minute… Je reprends rapidement mes esprits. Un loup-garou… Mais c'est… Remus ? Merde, je ne peux pas m'amuser, je ne peux pas l'attaquer, et encore moins le tuer ! Enfin… Je pense… Après tout, le temps est quelque chose de mystérieux, d'incontrôlable et de fascinant. Peut-être que ce voyage me permettra de le cerner mieux que personne ne l'a jamais fait. Les faibles ont pour ambition d'être proclamé Maître des Hommes. Moi, je serai Maître du temps. Maître de toute chose. Même Maître de ces maîtres de pacotille, ces maîtres éphémères, qui naissent, vivent et puis meurent, comme tout être vivant se mouvant dans le cycle de la vie. Moi, je suis déjà sorti de ce cycle depuis longtemps… Ma première victoire sur le temps… Mais je m'égare, Remus est en face de moi, l'attaquer serait un défi sur le temps : puis-je déjà maintenant changer le passé ? En ai-je le pouvoir ? Non, décidément, ce défi est trop dangereux à lancer, je ne peux pas en deviner les conséquences possibles… pour le moment… Je ne dois pas me précipiter. Autrement dit, je dois épargner Lupin… Et tant pis pour mon ego !

Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre. Je remets mes interrogations pour plus tard, c'est le moment rêvé : le loup vient de se retourner. J'en profite pour m'éclipser avec juste un léger goût amer en bouche. Je n'ai pas pu m'amuser. Pire, j'ai dû partir comme un lâche avant le combat ! De rage, je rentre directement dans mes appartements. J'aurais pourtant apprécié de casser du loup-garou… Et à la place de ça, je suis dans mon bureau à m'amuser comme un rat mort !

Le temps passe, et je continue à me prendre pour une carcasse de rongeur, ruminant mes pensées et maudissant les voyages dans le temps qui m'empêchent d'être libre de tuer qui je le veux pour la simple raison que c'est amusant.

Je finis par lever mon regard mort d'ennui sur une horloge. Une nouvelle journée commence. Aujourd'hui, rien d'intéressant, mais demain…

Je peux parfaitement imaginer mon regard se remplir de cette émotion, cette intense satisfaction, cette envie de jouer, de gagner… de faire souffrir… de faire durer le plaisir… Oui, demain, cette petite insolente comprendra son erreur. Qu'espérait-elle en me défiant ainsi ? Elle pense sérieusement avoir une chance contre moi ?

Je sens mon sourire.

Je dois probablement faire peur à voir. Viens Marlène, peut-être comprendras-tu alors que demain, tu vas mordre la poussière. Tu vas regretter ton acte de… bravoure, tu prendras conscience de ta propre faiblesse. Car personne ne peut vaincre Dan Sanders. Personne ne peut me vaincre. Personne…

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Après sa métamorphose, Remus perdit connaissance, exténué. Mais en gardant une drôle d'impression en tête.

Le soleil se levait, annonçant le début de la journée, et comme tous les lendemains de pleine lune, l'infirmière alla chercher un de ses élèves inconscient dans une cabane dont l'entrée était dissimulée tandis que trois autres étudiants, après avoir repris forme humaine, avalaient chacun une dose de potion afin que personne ne puisse avoir connaissance de leur nuit blanche. Les autres élèvent se levaient tranquillement, même si certains ne souhaitaient pas quitter leur couverture qui leur apportait tant de chaleur et de réconfort. Ils se faisaient alors tirer par leurs camarades qui essayaient de les extraire de leur profond sommeil simulé. Les amis finissaient par abandonner et allaient manger dans la grande salle, à la plus grande joie des marmottes qui remontaient alors la couverture avec un petit sourire satisfait inscrit sur le visage. C'était un scénario courant chez les jeunes habitants de Poudlard, même si tous ne suivaient pas cette règle. Les professeurs aussi se réveillaient, se souvenant comme tous les matins avec mélancolie du temps où ils étaient élèves, jeunes et innocents, puis se dirigeant vers la grande salle en souriant intérieurement en les voyant vivre simplement.

Bref, c'était un matin comme tous les autres pour les habitants de Poudlard, car aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se douter de ce qu'il se passait, à des kilomètres de là. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que dans l'ombre, le Seigneur de Ténèbres préparait quelque chose, mettant au point son plan en usant de toute sa ruse.

Sa dernière attaque n'avait pas fonctionnée, quelqu'un ou quelque chose était intervenu et avait tué tous ses partisans. Heureusement, les Mangemorts décimés n'étaient que des nouvelles recrues passant un test !… N'empêche que ce qui les avait réduits à jamais au silence l'intriguait… Il était impossible que l'ordre de ce vieux croûton ait soudainement acquis tant de puissance. Et puis… on parlait de cet idéaliste de Dumbledore ! Jamais il n'aurait accepté ces meurtres… Alors quoi ? Que c'était-il passé ? Le vieux sénile y était-il pour quelque chose ? Ou avait-il lui aussi perdu le contrôle de la situation ?

Le lord soupira, faisant lever la tête de son reptile qui l'observa en sifflant légèrement.

Oui, tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'informations, il ne pourrait rien déduire. Alors autant se concentrer à sa tâche…

Lily faisait partie des élèves qui faisaient exception à la règle. En effet, elle s'était levée tôt ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins avant celui-ci… Ne souhaitant pas réveiller ses amies, elle prit un livre sur la magie sans baguette. Elle souhaitait comprendre comment cela fonctionnait, et peut-être même demander à Marlène McKinnon de la lui enseigner ! Après tout, elle était une née de Moldus, et avec la guerre qui se passait à l'extérieur, mieux valait savoir se défendre.

Elle se leva donc et attrapa le livre qu'elle avait enfin pu emprunter. Un autre élève l'ayant fait avant elle, la jeune fille avait dû attendre un certain temps avant de pouvoir le tenir en main.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et reprit la lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle ouvrit « _La magie sans baguette pour les nuls_ », passa les premiers chapitres qui expliquaient ce qu'étaient la magie sans baguette, les canaux de magie… : elle les avait lus la veille. Puis elle arriva aux chapitres concernant la manière de contrer cette forme de magie. En effet, normalement, un sorcier se retrouvait sans défense une fois qu'on lui retirait sa baguette, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les personnes utilisant la magie sans baguette ou d'autres formes de magie parfois moins connues.

Plus ses yeux avançaient dans la lecture, et plus Lily était surprise. Elle pensait que la magie sans baguette était infaillible, et si pas, qu'elle n'était en tout cas pas contrôlable si facilement ! Un bracelet… Il suffisait d'un anneau pour que la magie sans baguette soit inutilisable ! Bien sûr, pas n'importe quel morceau de fer recourbé… Elle relut le passage.

_« Des anneaux ont été créés dans ce but. Ils permettent d'interrompre le flux magique passant dans les canaux de magie d'une personne. Imaginez par exemple que l'on vous passe un de ces anneaux au poignet droit : il vous serait alors impossible de pratiquer la magie sans baguette à partir de votre main droite… Mais en aucun cas de la gauche ! Ce qui est logique vu que le canal conduisant la magie jusqu'à votre main gauche ne passe pas par le poignet droit, auquel cas, nous vous conseillons fortement de revoir vos canaux de magie !_

_Ainsi, si l'on souhaite être sûr qu'une personne ne puisse pas pratiquer de magie, il faudrait lui passer au moins 5 anneaux ! (Deux aux bras, un au cou, et deux aux jambes) Mais bien entendu, personne ne vient jamais à de tels extrêmes, vu que pratiquer la magie sans baguette par les pieds est considérés comme impossible. (Voire chapitre sur les canaux de magie : plus le canal est loin du centre magie, à savoir le cœur, plus il sera difficile à créer, maintenir et utiliser)_

_Ces anneaux, nommés Inhalateurs, sont notamment utilisés dans la prison d'Azkaban. Ils assurent… »_

La jeune Evans fut interrompue dans sa lecture par son amie, Alice, qui venait de se lever. Elle regarda l'heure : 7h03. Il était temps d'aller manger. A deux, elles entreprirent de réveiller Emeline, ce qui était une tâche plutôt ardue.

Le réveil fut plus dur pour le loup-garou. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc : celui de l'infirmerie. Etant habitué, il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, c'était tellement évident…

Remus était donc très calme… jusqu'à ce que de brefs souvenirs de la nuit passée lui reviennent en mémoire : lui se métamorphosant, habituel ; le loup jouant avec des animaux, c'était maintenant habituel aussi, à sa plus grande joie…

Il sourit devant cette constatation : il avait d'excellents amis…

Mais ensuite, il se vit courir… seul.

Et là, il fronça les sourcils. C'était anormal…

Et enfin, il vit une personne, debout. La pénombre l'empêchait de voir son visage, mais il était sûr de la connaître.

La panique le submergea, sans qu'il puisse réfléchir. Est-ce que cette personne était morte maintenant ? Ou pire, était-elle devenue un de ses monstres de la nuit, elle aussi ?

Remus se leva d'un bond. L'infirmière vint immédiatement. Il tenta désespérément de lui poser des questions, mais la peur formait comme une boule au fond de sa gorge qui ne laissait filtrer aucun son.

La suite se passa très vite : le dragon de l'infirmerie lui fit boire de force une potion de sommeil, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Et après… le trou noir…

La journée se passa normalement pour tout le monde, Remus ne put sortir que le lendemain, sans avoir eut l'occasion de poser ses questions à l'infirmière.

Il se précipita donc naturellement vers ses amis lors du (petit-)déjeuner.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il avant même de s'asseoir.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, répondit finalement l'animagus chien.

- Ne me mentez pas ! s'énerva le loup-garou. Je veux savoir si j'ai… touché quelqu'un. Je dois le savoir… Vous comprenez ? supplia-t-il ensuite.

- Pourquoi penses-tu avoir mor… touché quelqu'un ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Je le sais, je l'ai vu ! Il y avait quelqu'un cette nuit-là ! poursuivit le lycanthrope.

- Remus, il n'y avait personne, tu n'as rien fait, tu m'entends ? intervint James.

- Et… Il n'y avait pas un moment où j'étais… seul ? s'entêta l'autre en craignant la réponse.

A nouveau, Sirius et James s'entreregardèrent.

- Si, tu nous as échappé un moment, mais il n'y a aucun risque que tu ais… débuta le jeune Potter avant de se faire brutalement interrompre.

- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de… de spécial ? Du sang par exemple ? s'enquit Lupin avec inquiétude.

- Non, pas de sang. Mais pour être honnête, tu tremblais de partout, on a du te traîner jusqu'à la cabane. C'est comme si tu avais… commença Patmol en cherchant un mot qui conviendrait.

- Peur, finit Cornedrue. C'est comme si tu avais peur de quelque chose. C'était plutôt étrange.

Remus enregistra ces informations en silence, sans vraiment comprendre.

Soudain, le directeur se leva, et le regard du Maraudeur se posa sur la table des professeurs qu'il balaya du regard avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. Un sentiment de peur inexplicable le prit soudainement et il poussa un cri en se jetant en arrière, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire tomber, sous le regard de toute la Grande Salle réunie.

Il se releva, rouge de honte, et se rassit à nouveau.

Dan Sanders. L'homme qu'il avait vu était Dan Sanders… Et le loup en lui n'avait pas peur, il était terrifié, paniqué. Il se sentait en danger. C'était étrange, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

C'est aujourd'hui ! Enfin, le grand jour est arrivé !

Marlène, ma petite Marlène, êtes-vous prête très chère ?

Elle va déguster. C'est dommage d'abîmer une si jolie chose, mais tellement plus jouissif que tout ce que je pourrais faire d'autre avec elle ! (1) J'espère qu'elle est vraiment aussi douée que ce que prétendent les journaux, ça n'en sera que plus amusant pour moi et vexant, voire même humiliant pour elle. McKinnon est trop sûre d'elle. Elle n'en a pas le droit… Moi je peux, moi j'en ai le droit, j'ai suffisamment travaillé pour, mais pas cette novice. Elle est insignifiante, je suis juste et puissant. Je me dois de la remettre en place, il en va de mon devoir…

Ma bonté me perdra…

Soudain, le directeur se lève. Presque aussitôt, Lupin poussa un cri et tomba par terre. Il me regarde. Il m'aurait reconnu ? Il a peur… Pathétique. Et en même temps, tellement justifié ! Qui n'aurait pas peur devant ma force et mon savoir ? Devant ma puissance et mon expérience ? Ma splendeur et ma grâce ? Je suis tout puissant… Je suis un être supérieur à toutes ces misérables choses !

Le directeur se met à parler. Autant écouter ce que cet inférieur a à dire…

- Je ne pensais pas vous surprendre autant en me levant, Mr Lupin, déclara-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Surprendre ? Comme si ce vieillard pouvait surprendre ou faire peur… Ne confond pas nos places !

Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut avouer que cet ancêtre est légèrement plus développé que tous les organismes réunis en face de nous…

Remus rougit un peu plus et le vieux commença enfin son discours.

- Bien, comme vous le savez certainement tous, un duel est organisé entre les professeurs McKinnon et Sanders. Il se passera cette après-midi dans cette salle-ci et pourra être observé par tous les élèves, de toutes les années !

C'est vrai que normalement, notre règlement de compte se passait pendant le cours des septièmes années… Donc tout le monde pourra voir la défaite de cette « duelliste de talent ». Je dominerai McKinnon.

D'ailleurs, je tourne mon regard vers elle. Elle m'observe avec un regard rempli d'assurance. Trop d'assurance. Quand j'en aurai finit avec elle, elle me suppliera de l'épargner, et tel un dieu, je ferai preuve de clémence…

Comme un dieu… oui… comme un dieu…

A côté de ma collègue de duel, McGonagall frissonne. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que je remarque mon sourire sadique… ainsi que le fait que je ricane.

J'arrête mon ricanement, mais ne me détache pas de mon sourire.

La matinée passa lentement… vraiment lentement, c'était insupportable. Tous ces gosses surexcités… Pas un seul n'écoutait ce que je disais, pas un… D'un côté, c'est triste : toutes ces larves ignorantes ne cherchant même pas à évoluer. Mais honnêtement, je m'en fous royalement !

(1) Non, non, ne pensez pas que vous avez l'esprit mal tourné…


	17. Le Duel première partie

_La réponse aux reviews viendra par après, petit à petit. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez un mail dans 3 mois avec une réponse d'un message que vous m'avez envoyé il y a 9 mois…_

_Je sais, j'avais prévu ce chapitre pour un peu plus tôt, même j'ai eu une série d'ennuis après ma remotivation… Désolée donc pour cette longue absence. J'espère que mon style d'écriture n'a pas trop changé, et que, dans tous les cas, la suite de cette fic vous plaise !_

_J'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux par contre… Il était 3 fois plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude, et je n'ai pas fini la fin du duel, donc plutôt que de vous faire patienter… J'ai coupé !_

_Edit avant de poster : puis ma correctrice a trainé... (mais non, je ne cherche pas des excuses)_

_Bref, assez de bavardages, merci à ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent._

_Les personnages et l'univers de cette fic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais j'économise, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

**Chapitre 17 : Duel – première partie -**

Dernier cours de la matinée, McGonagall décida de libérer ses élèves légèrement plus tôt... environ 30 secondes. Mais ils étaient tous excités comme des puces, et elle aussi avait hâte de voir ce duel, même s'il ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle observa ses élèves sortir avec un petit sourire que personne ne remarqua.

James et Sirius avaient passé la porte en premier avec des cris de joie qui furent couverts par le bruit annonçant la fin des cours. Ils étaient talonnés pas Remus et Peter qui riaient des pitreries de leurs amis, bien qu'ils soient plus réservés que les deux autres qui hurlaient leur joie. Venaient ensuite un tas de personnes dont une seule se distinguait réellement : Sévérus Rogue.

Le sourire du professeur disparut.

Il avait rangé ses affaires comme les autres, ni plus lentement, ni plus rapidement, il était sorti en même temps que les autres, et pourtant, il ressortait de cette masse d'élèves. Même entouré, il était seul.

Minerva l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Tous les élèves mangèrent rapidement afin de libérer la Grande Salle le plus vite possible. Ils furent ensuite mis dehors le temps des préparations et purent rentrer moins de dix minutes plus tard. Les tables et bancs avaient disparus, le sol avait été surélevé au milieu de la salle afin de délimiter la zone de combat, mais aucune décoration n'avaient été ajoutée. Les élèves étaient là pour voir le combat, pas les couleurs qui l'encadraient !

Quand tout le monde fut installé de manière à ce que chacun puisse voir le duel, les deux adversaires pénétrèrent dans la salle. Marlene McKinnon était habillée de sa robe officielle. Une robe rouge avec une bande noire de chaque côté de la robe, et dans le dos, un dessin de deux personnes dos à dos, baguettes tendues. Dan Sanders, lui, portait des vêtements souples et entièrement noirs, ceux-là même qu'il avait été chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse à son arrivée dans ce temps.

Alors qu'une volée d'applaudissements accueillit la duelliste, seuls quelques applaudissements polis accompagnèrent la démarche du professeur de défense… dont ceux du directeur évidemment.

* * *

Tu m'applaudis ? Pauvre fou… Tu crois que je suis un gentil agneau, n'est-ce pas ? Que ta pseudo surveillance suffit à me faire rester calme ? Tu penses avoir le contrôle sur moi ? Détrompe-toi…

Tu ne me connais pas. J'en ai marre de cette époque inintéressante. Je veux m'amuser. Je vais m'amuser. Mais juste ce duel… N'est-ce pas peu ? Bien sûr, je _meure_ d'envie de faire ravaler sa fierté à ma… collègue. Ce sera agréable, oui, vraiment, mais insuffisant.

Dumbledore… Je veux jouer avec toi, pas avec un de tes pions… Ou alors, les deux en même temps. Mais tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, tu ne veux pas me distraire. Suis-je donc toujours obligé d'obtenir ce que je souhaite par mes propres moyens ? Alors comment avoir ta considération… comment avoir ta peur ? Oui, oui, en voilà une bonne idée ! Haha, la peur semble être un bon début. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas su t'inquiéter Albus. Mais ça changera, ho que oui… ça changera. Ce duel n'a que peu d'importance. Je pourrais le gagner en un claquement de doigt. Le corps frêle de McKinnon n'est pas plus solide qu'une brindille face à moi. Mais Albus, je vais te montrer… Oui, je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas aussi bon que tu le crois. Le simple fait que j'aide une gamine le jour de mon arrivée t'a fait penser que j'étais quelqu'un de profondément bon ? Détrompe-toi… Aujourd'hui, Directeur, aujourd'hui tu te rendras compte de ton erreur. Tu me supplieras pour que je parte, tu ne te mettras plus en travers de mon chemin. Echangeons nos rôles. Jusqu'à présent tu me mettais des bâtons dans les roues, certes, gentiment… mais c'était agaçant. Je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer. Surtout que je ne peux probablement pas changer le cours du temps. Seulement… laisse-moi jouer avec tes nerfs… Le temps passe, bientôt, je quitterai définitivement cette époque. Mais en attendant…

Laisse-moi me présenter, Albus. Vois ce que je suis réellement, observe la nature profonde de mon être. Et surtout, aie peur devant ma puissance, même si c'est juste pour tes proches…

McKinnon, tu vas servir d'exemple… Sois une bonne victime. Je me sens excité. Sentiment plaisant. J'ai hâte. Vite, qu'on commence ! J'ai assez attendu !

* * *

Le Professeur Dumbledore expliqua rapidement les règles du duel : tous sorts acceptés, sauf les Impardonnables, interdiction de tuer son adversaire, etc. Il termina en leur souhaitant un bon combat. Puis il jeta un sort qui créa une barrière de protection entre les combattants et les spectateurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en son professeur de _défense_…

Les adversaires se firent face. Marlene sortit sa baguette. Dan ne le fit pas. Ayant retenu la leçon sur la répartie et sachant que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, la duelliste commença directement.

- Êtes-vous tellement sûr de perdre ce duel que vous ne tentez même pas votre chance en sortant votre baguette ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Même pieds et poings liés avec un bandeau sur les yeux, je saurais vous battre, jeune fille. Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer plus que nécessaire en sortant ma baguette.

Alors seulement, ils se saluèrent. McKinnon s'abaissa à peine, avec un sourire pincé, montrant ainsi que s'incliner devant un tel être la répugnait. L'autre professeur, en revanche, fit une révérence bien basse accompagnée d'un mouvement de bras et surtout, d'un sourire ne présageant rien de bon. Ces saluts annonçaient le début du combat, à la plus grande joie des personnes présentes. Mais une fois redressés, aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste pour attaquer l'autre.

Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun d'eux n'osait perturber le silence. Tout le monde, ou presque, retenait son souffle. Dumbledore observait avec intérêt, Marlene se concentrait, et Dan souriait. Ce fut ce dernier point qui convainquit la duelliste de passer à l'action. Elle voulait arracher ce sourire de ce visage si froid et ne montrant que le mépris.

Les élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise lorsque le sort jaillit de la baguette.

Par réflexe, Alice avait même fermé les yeux. Plus aucun doute n'était possible : McKinnon était vraiment rapide. De plus, il n'y avait eu aucun signe annonçant qu'elle allait attaquer. Un moment elle attendait en observant son adversaire, l'instant d'après le sort fusait… C'était dommage, elle aurait bien aimé voir le Professeur Sanders se battre un peu. Mais le combat devait être fini à présent…

La jeune Perton ouvrit alors les yeux.

Le sol fumait légèrement à un endroit. Dan Sanders était juste à côté… en parfait état. Il souriait encore, toujours ce sourire si particulier qui donnait froid dans le dos.

Marlene tenta bien de se calmer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : ces lèvres fines étirées sur ce visage si froid… ces yeux qui semblaient morts et qui la fixaient moqueusement… ce visage figé… tout lui donnait une expression sadique et en même temps inexpressive. Il semblait si loin de ce qu'il se passait à l'instant, comme si ce duel n'était qu'une banalité… comme si elle n'était qu'une banalité. Ou un amuse-gueule.

Plus énervée qu'avant, elle relança le même sort que précédemment. Un coup de chance, son _collègue_ avait juste eu un coup de chance. Ce sortilège n'était pas tellement dangereux, mais infligeait suffisamment de brûlures pour mettre un homme, aussi résistant soit-il, hors d'état de nuire. Elle devait rapidement finir ce duel. Enlever ce sourire…

Mais à nouveau, son adversaire fit un élégant pas sur le côté sans changer d'expression, ni même cligner ses yeux…

* * *

Eviter un sort ? Rien de plus facile ! Les autres, tous ces humains pathétiques restent toujours pétrifiés, le temps d'un battement de cœur, avant de réagir. Pas Moi. D'ailleurs, j'en serais incapable. La vie est bien faite, non ?

Je me mets à rire devant mon trait d'humour. Ils me regardent. Tous ont les yeux rivés sur moi. Admirez-moi ! Même si ça ne vous servira à rien, ça vous apprendra juste l'humilité. Rendez-vous compte de ma puissance divine. Je ne crois pas en Dieu. En revanche, je crois en moi. Croire en Dieu… A quoi cela me servirait-il ? Les Dieux stagnent, ils n'évoluent pas. Ils me sont inférieurs. Moi je continue de progresser, toujours, tout le temps, même si au fond de moi, bien que ce ne soit pas un obstacle (loin de là !) je sais que mon corps, lui… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Je philosopherai sur ma condition une prochaine fois.

Tiens, Marlene commencerait-elle à me prendre au sérieux ? Ou bien s'est-elle juste lassée de m'envoyer des sorts qui n'auront de toute façon aucun effet ? A-t-elle enfin compris ? Alors elle va abandonner. Ce n'était pas si amusant que ça, finalement. Et je n'aurais pas atteint mon but. Dumbledore, je ne la laisserai pas partir la tête basse tant que je n'aurai pas vu la sueur couler de ton front. Essayons la provocation…

- Quelle déception, soufflai-je. Moi qui espérais m'amuser un peu ! Oh… la jeune fille a l'air fâchée. Vexée, ma petite ?

Touchée… Elle repart à l'attaque. Trois sorts simultanés. Comme c'est agréable.

Elle est furieuse et ça se voit. En même temps, je n'ai pas encore utilisé la magie une seule fois…

Elle me mitraille de sorts à présent…

C'est comme une danse. Je suis éclairé de tous côtés, les sifflements et explosions sonnent comme une mélodie, mon corps se meut sur la scène, chaque mouvement est une partie de la chorégraphie : un pas à droite, un autre en avant… Pas à pas, je me rapproche de toi, Marlene, mais tu es obnubilée par tes sorts. Tu ne vois rien. La colère te rend aveugle. Ta stupidité est redoutable.

Je suis trop proche de toi pour pouvoir les éviter en allant sur le côté à présent…

Que la magie entre en jeu !

* * *

Les élèves observaient le combat avec fascination. Sanders semblait hors du temps. Il évoluait à travers les sorts comme s'il faisait partie d'eux, comme s'il connaissait personnellement chacun des éclats de lumière… comme s'il les dirigeait. Et il n'avait pas peur. Il était dans son élément.

Le professeur avançait. Vint un moment où les sorts furent réellement déviés, semblaient incapables d'atteindre l'homme. Les éclairs se déformaient, glissaient autour de lui. Marlene ne comprenait pas. S'il y avait un bouclier, elle n'arrivait pas à le détecter. Et ses sorts destinés à détruire cet hypothétique bouclier n'avaient aucun effet, ce qui n'était pas normal. En réalité, elle avait plutôt l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ses sorts, comme s'ils avaient été lancés par Dan et non par elle-même…

Ce n'était pas normal… Ce n'était pas une question de puissance, ou de maîtrise de la magie. Même un faible sort devait avoir des conséquences. Mais là, rien…

Personne ne comprit vraiment comment le professeur de défense se retrouva devant la duelliste essoufflée. Surprise, elle arrêta de jeter des sorts.

- Comment ? murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

Il leva calmement le bras jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer son doigt contre le front de son adversaire. Cela sembla réveiller McKinnon. Elle poussa ses deux mains dans le ventre de Dan Sanders en utilisant un peu de magie, puis elle recula précipitamment, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle était en plein duel et ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

Dan Sanders fut projeté plus loin en arrière, mais il reprit pied rapidement. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réplique ainsi, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées…

- Est-ce tout ? demanda-t-il quand même à l'assemblée. Est-ce là tout ce dont la célèbre duelliste Marlene McKinnon est capable ?

Il se mit à rire. Toujours ce rire froid.

- Qui est donc l'inconscient qui vous a donné le titre de championne ? Sachez qu'il vous a donné de faux espoirs ! A moins que tout fut arrangé au début de cette compétition… Promotion canapé ? suggéra-t-il, ne faisant pas attention à l'air choqué du professeur de métamorphose.

Mais Marlene avait repris confiance en elle depuis qu'elle avait su le repousser et n'écouta pas cette langue de vipère. Elle n'avait juste pas été assez concentrée avant, voilà tout. Elle se remit en garde.

A nouveau, les deux adversaires s'observèrent en silence.

Soudainement, Dan Sanders se mit à sourire. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait envoyer à McKinnon. C'était un maléfice distrayant…

Voyant le visage du combattant ennemi, la jeune duelliste ne mit pas longtemps à se douter qu'il préparait quelque chose. Elle devait absolument interrompre ses projets. Elle lança un sortilège basique : celui de désarmement.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs leva le bras droit, aussitôt, une paroi transparente identique à celle qu'avait édifiée le directeur apparut entre les deux professeurs. Le sort fut absorbé par le bouclier. Sanders débuta alors un étrange rituel : il fit d'abord sortir sa traditionnelle dague cachée dans son avant-bras, à la surprise des élèves qui n'avaient encore jamais vu ça. Puis, il posa la lame contre son cœur. Une sorte de nuage blanc commença à s'agglutiner autour de l'extrémité de l'arme, semblant sortir directement de la poitrine du sorcier.

Tout le monde était silencieux, observant l'étrange manège de l'homme.

- Impressionnant, murmura le directeur sans s'en rendre compte au moment où Harry éloignait le poignard de son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce ? questionna alors Minerva McGonagall d'une voix basse pour ne pas briser le silence.

- De la magie pure, expliqua Dumbledore sur le même ton. Il l'extrait directement de la source de son pouvoir. C'est très délicat à faire.

Sanders pointa son arme devant lui, et la substance blanche s'en détacha, formant une petite sphère devant lui. Le professeur de défense recommença alors ses gestes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Marlene marmonnait un contre sort plutôt long qu'elle envoya sur le bouclier. Elle ne savait pas ce que son _collègue_ voulait faire avec cette magie, mais il avait sûrement une idée en tête. Et ça, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Lorsque l'éclair bleu de la duelliste frappa la paroi transparente, cette dernière ne fit que vibrer légèrement tandis que le sort rebondissait pour atteindre un autre mur de protection, mais créé par Albus Dumbledore dans le but de protéger les élèves. Celui-ci se fissura et sembla prêt à tomber, mais il absorba néanmoins le sortilège. Le directeur répara immédiatement sa protection.

Au moins McKinnon était fixée : il suffisait d'augmenter la puissance du charme, et alors, le mur tomberait, rendant ainsi vulnérable cet égocentrique prétentieux au sourire suffisant !

La combattante se concentra : elle pouvait y arriver.

Elle envoya un nouvel éclair, d'un bleu plus intense. La protection d'Harry se fissura de partout. Celle de Dumbledore se brisa. Puis, toutes deux se remirent en place grâce aux deux sorciers les maintenant.

Loin d'être découragée, Marlene refit une dernière tentative en se disant que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne.

Le professeur de défense était en train de détacher sa septième sphère. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus : sa protection explosa. Ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du verre brisé en millions de morceaux forma le temps d'une seconde une paroi opaque entre les deux adversaires.

Alors que la jeune femme avait un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, Dan fit un léger mouvement du poignet droit. Les sphères changèrent de forme en une fraction de seconde. A présent, sept poignards d'un blanc pur se trouvaient devant Sanders.

Les éclats restants du bouclier tombaient…


	18. Le Duel : Seconde Partie

_NDA : Ce chapitre est particulièrement violent vers le milieu/fin. Je tiens à prévenir. Il peut être passé sans problème si cela vous dérange. J'hésite d'ailleurs à changer le rating de cette fic en M, mais comme ça ne concerne que ce chapitre-ci, je préfère juste prévenir en début de chapitre… Si vous jugez que c'est quand même nécessaire, dites-le moi, je le ferai sans problème. Au fait, c'est le chapitre le plus long de cette fic (vous m'auriez tuée si j'avais mis ce duel en 3 parties je pense… '^^ Et malgré les apparences, je tiens un peu à la vie ! … Je vais me pendre. Désolée pour le retard... '^^) Bonne lecture…_

_Alors que la jeune femme avait un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, Dan fit un léger mouvement du poignet droit. Les sphères changèrent de forme en une fraction de seconde. A présent, sept poignards d'un blanc pur se trouvaient devant Sanders._

_Les éclats restants du bouclier tombaient…_

**Chapitre 18 : Le Duel – deuxième partie -**

Le sourire de McKinnon disparut en même temps que ses yeux s'ouvraient de stupéfaction devant les armes qui se précipitaient à grande vitesse vers elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lancer un sort à son ennemi. Elle sauta sur la droite pour esquiver, mais ne put empêcher une dague de se planter dans son épaule gauche. Etonnamment, si ce n'est un léger picotement, elle ne ressentit rien. L'arme sembla alors s'évaporer. La jeune duelliste ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait d'abord s'occuper des six autres poignards qui avaient changé de direction et fondaient à nouveau sur elle.

La seule chose que Marlene savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire toucher. Dan Sanders n'avait certainement pas pris autant de temps pour créer ces (ex-)sphères de magie si ça ne servait à rien. Et au fond d'elle, elle avait de moins en moins envie de savoir à quoi ça servait…

Harry était debout et observait comment la duelliste s'en sortait. Il en tirait d'ailleurs un plaisir certain : elle était si faible face à lui… Une souris devant un chat.

Certains élèves avaient d'ailleurs remarqué le sourire étrangement froid qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Ce mec est taré, murmura d'un coup Sirius à ses amis. Ce mec est complètement taré…

Les autres ne purent qu'approuver silencieusement.

Remus, en revanche, ne cherchait pas à déterminer le degré de folie de son professeur de défense, en effet, quelque chose de très différent accaparait son esprit : un prédateur. Il était face à un prédateur, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé en voyant ce duel, et cela le perturbait. Comment pouvait-il être soulagé ? Ce combat n'avait rien de rassurant !

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Marlene, sur la proie de Sanders. Elle tentait d'éviter les coups, désespérément, agissant plus avec son instinct de survie qu'avec son esprit d'analyse. Le loup-garou devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt douée, pourtant…

- Le rat faisant face au dragon… souffla-t-il.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent, interloqués. Pourquoi Lunard mentionnait-il ce conte soudainement ? McKinnon n'allait pas se faire dévorer… n'est-ce pas ?

Et le jeune Lupin restait soulagé… Il n'était pas la proie. Il sursauta néanmoins quand il vit Sanders attraper l'avant-bras droit de son adversaire. Quand l'avait-il approchée ? Le dragon retroussa ses babines, et un des poignards se planta dans la main immobilisée.

Marlene fit un brusque mouvement en arrière et parvint à dégager son membre. Le seul indice prouvant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose était la trace rouge autour de poignet de la victime qui témoignait de la force de son adversaire.

Elle brandit sa baguette et jeta un sort en direction des pieds de Dan, obligeant celui-ci à reculer, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en féliciter que déjà une onde de choc la renversa. Ses bras amortirent la chute, mais son dos percuta quand même le sol assez violement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour apercevoir les cinq poignards restants se précipiter vers elle. Ce fut alors plus fort qu'elle : elle jura tout en roulant sur la gauche avant de se relever maladroitement. Elle chercha immédiatement les armes blanches des yeux. Trois étaient plantées au sol, à l'endroit où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Une autre se dirigeait déjà vers elle. La dernière… La sensation dans sa cuisse droite lui prouvait qu'une roulade sur le côté ne permettait pas d'éviter toutes les attaques.

La dague venait vers elle… La duelliste fit un pas sur le côté… Mais ce fut comme si son mouvement avait été anticipé.

-Trop tard, déclara Dan Sanders au moment même où l'arme aurait dû érafler la joue de Marlene.

Mais à nouveau, il n'y eut aucune blessure, aucune effusion de sang, la magie fut comme absorbée par la peau de la jeune fille. Celle-ci reprit pied. Il ne restait que trois poignards… Moins il y avait d'armes, moins elle avait de risques d'être touchée, n'est-ce pas ? Ce duel tournait en jeu d'habilité. Elle pouvait l'emporter… Après tout, son point fort n'était-il pas l'agilité ?

Elle releva les yeux. Deux poignards face à elle. Ne devait-il pas y en avoir un troisième ? Ou bien avait elle mal compté ? Et… Où était passé Sanders ? Elle ne bougea plus, sentant l'inquiétude monter. Derrière elle… Il était dernière elle… Comment ? Quand ? Elle ne savait pas… Une chose était sûre pourtant : si elle se retournait… elle se prendrait deux dagues dans le dos. Ce lâche devait sûrement aimer attaquer par derrière. Alors pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ?

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Je ris silencieusement.

Je t'entends tu sais… J'entends ta respiration qui s'accélère… que devient même irrégulière. Crains-moi Marlene ! Crains-moi !

Je croise les yeux de Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou… Pas moyen de lire quoi que ce soit dans son regard. Lui en revanche à du voir la passion, la joie et peut-être même la démence qui m'animent. Oui… La démence. Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, monsieur le directeur. Je commence à m'échauffer, je vais seulement m'amuser. Albus, ta peur va transpercer tes yeux, tout le monde va pouvoir la voir, et je vais la déguster. Mais d'abord, je dois finir de préparer ma souris… Ma mignonne qui me tourne le dos. Retourne-toi ! J'ai une surprise pour toi…

- Tu as peur ? questionnais-je.

Hm, pour le ton neutre, c'est raté… Mais qu'y puis-je ? Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas joué…

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Tant d'excitation dans ces trois mots… Cette voix donnait envie de vomir à la duelliste. Elle devait remporter ce combat. Prouver à ce fou qu'il n'était pas tout puissant. Ne pas décevoir Albus… Elle devait gagner. Pour son honneur.

- De quoi aurais-je peur ? répondit-elle clairement.

Sa voix, malgré sa respiration, ne tremblait pas. Et elle ne s'était pas retournée. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Elle avait compris son manège. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il l'attaquait, il pouvait la voir. Il voulait voir la peur. Dans son dos, il n'attaquerait pas… Ca devait être ça. Oui… C'était un raisonnement que ce psychopathe devait pouvoir tenir, ça lui ressemblait bien…

Cette immonde voix s'éleva à nouveau…

- La douleur…

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Crois-tu vraiment que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Ta respiration s'est interrompue en entendant mes mots… Mais pas par peur. Pas principalement en tout cas. Tu es étonnée Marlene ? C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, il n'y a rien eu de douloureux… On appelle cela les préliminaires. Je joue avec toi, la mise à mort vient après. Laisse-moi préparer le terrain d'abord.

- La souffrance ne me fait pas peur, déclara-t-elle en redressant légèrement la tête.

Fière Marlene… Trop fière…

Je commence à m'avancer vers elle. Chacun de mes pas claque sur l'estrade, résonne sous le plancher. Je ne fais rien pour atténuer le bruit. Je veux qu'elle m'entende. Je veux qu'elle me sente arriver. Je veux qu'elle se retourne pour recevoir mon cadeau.

Sa respiration se saccade un peu plus. Et maintenant, tu as peur ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne souffres pas encore…

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Il approchait. Elle ne se retournerait pas. Pas avant d'être sûre de pouvoir l'atteindre. Il avait certainement préparé quelque chose.

Il approchait. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé cet instant de calme ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas directement retournée pour passer à l'attaque au moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était derrière elle ?

Il approchait. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Il n'était rien qu'un homme après tout ! Un être humain avec ses points forts et ses points faibles ! Elle devait juste…

Une main se posa sur son ventre. Elle pouvait sentir le bras contre elle. Sanders… Sanders était dans son dos. Contre elle.

Elle avait pourtant fait attention… Elle ne s'était pas fiée aux bruits de pas, préférant attendre le moment où elle entendrait sa respiration pour se retourner… Mais il était là.

Stupéfaite, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. La situation lui échappait… Peut-être… Peut-être que cet homme était simplement trop fort pour elle…

La deuxième main se posa dans sa nuque, et elle entendit quelques mots dans son oreille.

- Les préliminaires Marlene… murmura Dan.

McKinnon se retourna en criant, prête à frapper tout ce qui se trouverait près d'elle. Son honneur… Il n'y toucherait pas ! Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse, elle n'avait pas perdu ce combat. Ce vil personnage… Elle lui ferait ravaler sa langue !

Dan Sanders s'agenouilla moins d'une seconde avant qu'une main ne brasse le vide, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête quelques instants plus tôt. Il sourit un peu plus en voyant les yeux de sa proie s'ouvrir de stupeur au moment où un poignard se planta dans sa tête, exactement entre les deux yeux. Il disparut comme les autres, comme s'il s'évanouissait dans son corps.

Elle recula précipitamment, s'éloignant de son adversaire. Elle avait été stupide d'agir sur l'impulsion du moment, surtout en sachant que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait. Et cette peur… Non, pas de la peur. Tout au plus un moment d'égarement…

Elle eut un sourire étrange, entre soulagement et ironie.

- Il en faut plus pour me faire peur, cher collègue, annonça-t-elle.

Il voulait qu'elle ait peur, elle ne lui offrirait pas ça.

- Cours, déclara subitement le professeur de défense.

Un sifflement sur sa gauche indiqua à McKinnon que ce conseil n'était pas dénué de sens.

Mais il n'y avait que deux poignards, et la jeune femme parvenait à glisser, à se faufiler entre eux sans qu'ils ne l'atteignent. La magie ne semblait pas avoir d'effet contre ces armes d'un blanc pur et mystérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas les détruire, et ne voulait pas qu'ils la touchent. Peu à peu, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Alors qu'une dague la poursuivait, et que l'autre faisait un brusque changement de direction pour se précipiter sur elle, Marlene bondit derrière Sanders, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que le dernier poignard avait pénétré son front.

Son action ne manqua pas. Il lui suffit de reculer pour que le premier poignard passe devant elle. Et le second… transperça son adversaire.

Elle en avait eu un. Cette pensée lui procura un sourire victorieux qui ne dura pas. En effet, l'arme se contenta de passer au travers de son collègue, sans être absorbée comme les autres. Le poignard poursuivit son chemin rectiligne et alla se placer dans son ventre à elle.

Elle aurait dû y penser. Sanders contrôlait cette magie. Il ne lui aurait pas permis de le toucher…

Perdue dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la dernière arme qui profita de son moment d'absence pour toucher son pied gauche.

Il n'y avait plus de poignard. Elle n'avait pas su les empêcher de... Elle entendit, sans vraiment y faire attention, son bourreau s'éloigner d'elle, se placer à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Que préparait-il encore ? Que voulait-il réellement ?

Elle redressa la tête. Quelque soit la réponse, elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle défendrait chèrement sa peau, qu'il le veuille ou non.

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Quelle bravoure ! Quel courage ! Quelle stupidité ! J'admire. Vraiment.

- Tu peux abandonner, tu sais, lui jetais-je moqueusement.

Elle me fusille du regard. Si jeune…

- Plutôt mourir ! me cracha-t-elle en réponse.

C'est demandé si gentiment ! J'aime accéder à ce genre de requête !

Mais d'abord, voir si cette enfant à peur de la mort, vérifier que ses mots soient bien sincères. Même si ça ne changera rien à ma façon de faire.

Je me mets à marmonner des mots aux consonances dures. Vu le silence actuel, tout le monde les entendra. Je veux que la gamine les déchiffre. Je veux que le directeur les craigne. Et visiblement, ça ne manque pas.

McKinnon ouvre grands ses yeux. Oui, il s'agit de magie noire… Tu as bien reconnu. Mais vu ton manque de réaction, tu ne reconnais pas cette merveille de la magie. Tu as dû juger que cette sorte de magie n'était pas digne de ton intérêt. Petite idiote, mesure ton incompétence à présent !

Albus me crie d'arrêter ce sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Trop tard pour quoi ? Je suis déjà maudit… Jamais mon corps ne pourra se transformer en ce que j'invoque en ce moment. Jamais.

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

- Professeur Sanders, c'est pure folie ! Vous n'ignorez pas ce qui advient de ceux qui utilisent ce… cette chose ? plaida le directeur.

Il s'avança pour intervenir dans le duel, mais un mur magique l'empêcha de passer. Sanders avait prévu le coup…

- Dan, c'est une magie noire très puissante que vous voulez utiliser là, et ce n'est pas le but de ce duel. Vous n'êtes plus dans un cadre éducatif, ils n'ont pas besoin de voir ces… ces choses. Je vous somme d'arrêter ! Pour vous préserver vous-même, ainsi que certains élèves qui risquent de très mal vivre cela, essaya encore Albus en désespoir de cause.

Mais Harry continuait sa litanie. Pourtant, le sourire sarcastique qu'il avait eu en croisant le regard de son supérieur prouvait qu'il avait entendu ses mots. Prouvait qu'il avait capté le regard inquiet du vieil homme… et qu'il y avait pris plaisir.

Marlene voulut questionner le directeur sur la nature du sort, mais il n'était visiblement pas disposé à répondre. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus, elle jeta un sort sur Sanders.

Quoi qu'il fasse, elle ferait mieux de l'en empêcher. Mais son adversaire se contenta de fixer à nouveau son attention sur elle en faisant un pas sur le côté.

Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette, prête à repasser à l'attaque, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Le sol… Il semblait légèrement flou. Il gondolait, ondulait, d'une façon assez inquiétante. Lentement.

La voix du directeur s'éleva alors, puissante, amplifiée magiquement.

- Tous les élèves doivent regagner leur salle commune immédiatement.

Si certains élèves, principalement les plus jeunes, obéirent sans discuter, ce ne fut pas le cas des plus âgés, curieux et impressionnés devant ce duel. Dont certains réagirent vivement.

- Professeur ! Certains d'entre nous sont majeurs et… commença Sirius.

- Dans votre salle commune, immédiatement, ordonna le directeur d'un ton dur, n'admettant aucun écart.

A l'aide d'autres professeurs, il vida la salle et verrouilla la pièce après s'être assuré qu'aucun élève n'avait su déjouer leur vigilance.

Il redéposa les yeux sur le massacre en cours. Un carnage qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher.

L'air s'était voilé à présent, comme si la chaleur du sol empêchait de bien voir ce qui se passait plus loin. Pourtant, le sol était froid. Un froid mortel.

Albus essaya une dernière fois de passer les protections pour venir au secours de son employée, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il devrait attendre la fin du duel pour récupérer ce qu'il resterait de Marlene…

Celle-ci essayait toujours d'interrompre la formulation du sort, sans y parvenir.

Soudain, le silence fut complet.

McKinnon espéra un instant que Sanders ait échoué, la magie noire n'étant en général pas spécialement bonne pour la santé.

Elle leva sa baguette et voulu avancer d'un pas, quand soudain, sa jambe fut immobilisée.

Quelque chose enserrait son pied. Quelque chose de froid, de fin, mais puissant. Des os… Une main blanche maintenait sa cheville. Une main sortie du sol. Elle voulut tirer sa jambe hors de cette étreinte, mais à sa grande horreur, plus elle soulevait son pied, plus le bras attaché à la main sortait du plancher.

Elle redressa la tête vers le professeur de défense, mais le regretta immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule main qui sortait du sol. Un peu plus devant elle, une tête, des épaules... Le torse n'était pas encore apparent, mais deux bras semblaient pousser à terre, comme pour extraire le reste du corps de l'estrade. Marlene sentit ses poils se hérisser sur son corps. Un frisson la parcourut.

Les membres morts étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Et de plus en plus entiers. Des inferi… Peu un peu, une couche de chair putride se matérialisa sur leur corps, leur donnant leur apparence définitive. Et ils se multipliaient, s'extirpant du sol avec ce qu'il semblait être de la difficulté, mais qui ne les empêchait pas de se mouvoir.

Le regard de Dumbledore resta accroché à une dépouille. Elle était plus petite que les autres. Un enfant… Ses yeux, d'habitude pétillants de malice, s'arrondirent d'effroi en prenant conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Tant de cadavres… Tant de corps ne demandant que le repos éternel… et parmi eux, des jeunes n'ayant peut-être même jamais eu l'occasion de suivre un enseignement digne de ce nom. Tant de destins scellés par un seul homme… Dan Sanders…. Etait-ce là la véritable nature de cet homme ? Un assassin sans pitié ?

Le directeur redoubla d'efforts pour briser les protections. Marlene était en danger, véritablement. Cet homme était dangereux, c'était un fait certain.

L'enfant tourna son regard vers lui. Ses yeux morts pleuraient… Albus ne put se résoudre à briser ce contact visuel. Pourquoi… pourquoi voyait-il de la reconnaissance dans ces pupilles sensées être sans expression ? Lentement, comme hypnotisé, il baissa sa baguette. Qui sait… peut-être Sanders avait-il prévu sa tentative de rébellion… peut-être le regard de cet inferus n'était-il que pure illusion. Oui… ça devait être ça. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Il était impuissant face aux évènements se produisant devant lui… Il n'était qu'un homme vieillissant avec ses faiblesses après tout…

Ailleurs, un élève courrait presque pour aller vérifier ses doutes. Cette incantation, il la connaissait… Alors que tous les élèves de sa maison restaient dans leur salle commune, le sang en ébullition suite au début de mise à mort, il se précipita dans son dortoir. Il ouvrit rapidement une malle et en sortit plusieurs livres dont les couvertures, protégées par des sortilèges d'illusion puissants, montraient des titres plus endormants les uns que les autres. Il se mit alors à tourner les pages frénétiquement jusqu'à tomber sur le sort qu'il cherchait. Une invocation morbide…

Severus Rogue s'assit sur son lit afin de pouvoir lire plus calmement la description de ce maléfice. Celui-ci permettait d'appeler, sous forme d'inferi, toutes les personnes que l'on avait tuées. En contrepartie, quiconque employant ce sortilège, renonçait au repos éternel et était voué à se voir dépérir jusqu'à devenir pareil à un pantin, sans âme ni volonté, et à errer ainsi pour l'éternité.

Toutes les personnes que l'on avait tuées…

Lentement, le jeune Serpentard referma son livre, puis le rangea là où il l'avait pris, des questions plein la tête.

Marlene McKinnon était essoufflée. Elle avait beau disloquer, brûler, briser les inferi, il lui semblait que ceux-ci n'en finissaient pas d'arriver. Sa baguette reposait au sol, trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse tenter de la récupérer. Elle avait bien pensé utiliser un sortilège d'attraction, mais pendant ce temps-là, elle ne pouvait pas attaquer ses opposants. La seule solution qu'il lui restait était la magie sans baguette. Puissante, mais épuisante.

Dan Sanders semblait dans son élément, au centre de ces êtres froids. Il se mit à avancer, les cadavres s'écartant sur son passage. Il se baissa lentement, sans quitter sa proie des yeux, et ramassa la baguette de la duelliste. Il se releva alors, sans accélérer, et toisa la femme d'un air sournois.

« Avoue-le. Tu es faible. Admets ma supériorité. »

En réponse, Marlene ne fit qu'envoyer voler un inferus plusieurs mètres plus loin.

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Plutôt mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage que je ne puisse te tuer… mais il y a bien pire que cela-sais-tu…

Dumbledore… Maudit soit-il ! Dire qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, il me suppliait d'arrêter, le voilà silencieux à fixer ce… ce gosse ! Je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir tué d'enfant… cela remonte à tellement longtemps. Je devais certainement avoir une raison. Oui. Je ne tue jamais sans raison. Dans tous les cas, aujourd'hui, ça sert mes desseins. Alors, Albus, suis-je toujours ce petit agneau que tu pensais que j'étais ? Ne me suis-je pas transformé en loup à tes yeux ? Reconnais-le, je suis inhumain.

Tiens, j'en ai presque oublié ma petite souris ! Où en est-elle ?

Oh, je vois… Bien. Les préliminaires sont finies Marlene. Ma petite Marlene. Tu avais pourtant un si joli minois. Aujourd'hui, tu avais même presque l'air… attendrissante. Brave fillette… Mais le jeu touche à sa fin… je te ferai abandonner. Tu reconnaîtras ma toute puissance. Tu me supplieras. Tu me supplieras…

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

La duelliste tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux, auparavant attachés, pendaient maintenant lamentablement, se collaient contre sa nuque sous l'effet de la sueur. La respiration saccadée, elle releva la tête vers ses trop nombreux assaillants. Elle le savait… Elle n'aurait pas la force de tous les affronter. Malgré cela, ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Elle préférait de loin s'écrouler de fatigue que d'abandonner contre ce prétentieux !

Elle tendit la main devant elle, mais seulement un inferus prit feu.

L'odorat… la vue… Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être dépourvue de ces sens-là en ce moment ?

Un léger ricanement la fit croiser le regard de Sanders avant qu'elle n'envoie un sort de démembrement sur un autre opposant qui s'approchait un peu trop.

L'ouïe aussi tiens…

Combattant toujours, un détail attira son attention : Sanders… n'avait rien. Pas une blessure. Pas une égratignure. Même sa coiffure était encore en parfait état ! Alors qu'elle…

Elle envoya son poing le plus fort possible dans la tête d'un de ces « êtres ». Puis elle se mit à rire de manière saccadée, par à-coups, comme le permettait sa respiration. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? A quoi ça l'avançait de voir ce ruban insolant retenir les cheveux de cet homme tout aussi insolent ? A l'empêcher de vomir ? Alors c'était peut-être utile… Elle voulait juste… fermer les yeux.

Un poignet froid et osseux saisit son avant-bras gauche. Son regard se fixa dans celui de l'inferus devant elle, et, plutôt que reculer en espérant arracher son bras à cette chose, elle s'avança et flanqua un violent coup de coude droit sur la tête de l'agresseur avant de retendre ce même bras afin de lancer un sort. La tête… toujours la tête… En frappant assez fort, celle-ci se détachait et rendait cette espèce de mort-vivant incapable de se battre. La magie, elle devait l'économiser pour…

Sanders ne bougea pas. Il n'évita pas le sortilège de coupe. Il avait eu le temps de le voir venir, mais n'avait pas été inquiété.

Marlene sourit. C'était probablement le dernier sort qu'elle lançait. Il la stupéfixerait, et tout serait fini. C'est ainsi que se passaient les duels respectueux. Respectueux… Pouvait-elle vraiment espérer ça ?

Le ruban qui maintenait les cheveux de Dan tomba par terre. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il les avait longs avant…

C'était une petite victoire. Mais la seule qu'elle aurait. Les inferi ne l'avaient pas attendue, et elle ne put rien faire lorsqu'ils la forcèrent à mettre les bras derrière le dos.

Dans la salle, plus personne ne bougeait. Les professeurs qui restaient retenaient leur respiration.

Lentement, Dan se baissa, pour ramasser le ruban noir. Il se redressa en le faisant glisser entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés dessus.

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporte ?

Je pensais qu'elle avait simplement raté son sort, qu'il allait me frôler sans plus, qu'elle avait mal visé. Mais son petit sourire… Cette fille a un bon œil. Ca me fait mal de l'avouer, mais elle m'a surprise.

Quel spécimen étrange…

Bha, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je vais l'écraser comme l'insecte qu'elle représente.

Mon regard vint se fixer dans ses yeux à elle…

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Marlene frissonna. Elle était sans défense.

Un inferus se redressa et s'avança vers elle. Un enfant… Celui que le directeur observait un peu plus tôt.

Le petit être s'avança, et leva le bras jusqu'au visage de la jeune duelliste. Lentement, avec une douceur calculée, il se mit à caresser sa joue. Il lui sourit, reconnaissant. Le sang commença à perler. L'enfant passa une dernière fois sa main, et le poignard refit son apparition. D'un blanc presque transparent, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait effleurée plus tôt. Il se volatilisa brusquement, et la plaie s'ouvrit entièrement.

La seule question que se posaient les spectateurs était celle-ci : comme une petite blessure pouvait saigner autant ?

Marlene voulut porter ses mains à ses oreilles, mais elle était toujours maintenue. Quelle était cette sensation ? Chaque battement de cœur ne semblait avoir pour seule finalité que d'amener du sang à cette petite coupure, comme si la magie guidait le sang pour…

Sanders claqua des doigts.

Le poignard apparut, enfoncé dans la cuisse droite.

Marlene sentit un frisson la parcourir. Sa concentration sembla s'envoler. Elle tenta d'avancer d'un pas, oubliant ses mains maintenues par les inferi qui ne bougeaient plus. Enfin… Si… Ils étaient flous… Elle trébucha mais ne put tomber, retenue par les épaules. Comme tout semblait loin.

Une voix, lointaine, se fit entendre. Elle entendit le mot fierté. Ce qui semblait être un ordre.

Elle se mit à ricaner.

- Tu parles trop vite… C'est ma fierté, répondit-elle néanmoins après un certain temps.

Tout tournait autour d'elle. C'était amusant. La dernière fête d'étudiant qu'elle avait faite, elle s'était trouvée dans cet état-là aussi. A coup de whisky pur feu.

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Je suis tellement génial. Elle doit encore se demander ce qui lui arrive. Pourtant, les mythologies sont connues ici aussi, non ? Quelque chose sorti d'une cuisse… Même le directeur ne semble pas comprendre. Quelle déception.

- Enterre ta fierté, tu es à ma merci. Abandonne, répétais-je.

Elle ne réagit plus.

Parfait. C'est agréable ? Tu t'amuses bien chérie ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi. Je vais te réveiller. Vu comme tu es, l'atterrissage n'en sera que plus douloureux.

Je claquai des doigts.

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

L'arme blanche fit son apparition dans son ventre. Au niveau du nombril.

Le réveil fut brutal. L'électrocution sournoise.

Marlene voulut se plier en deux, mais des mains sur ses épaules l'en empêchèrent. Elle cria. Etrangement, le courant ne semblait pas passer entre elle et les inferi là maintenant. (1)

L'un d'eux la relâcha, sa main droite se crispa immédiatement sur son ventre.

Sanders claqua des doigts.

Et les doigts se resserrèrent sur sa gorge avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, le professeur de défense était encore loin d'elle…

Alors seulement, Marlene comprit. C'était sa propre main. Et l'eau qui s'insinuait dans ses narines venait également de ce membre. Les doigts se desserrèrent, la duelliste inspira, tout en sachant qu'il aurait mieux valut éviter.

L'eau lui brûla les poumons, et elle se mit automatiquement à tousser.

Les doigts récupérèrent leur emprise. Soit elle ne respirait pas, soit elle aspirait de l'eau…

Le professeur McGonagall versa une larme. Assez… Que ça prenne fin…

- Abandonnez Marlene… Abandonnez… souffla-t-elle comme une prière.

Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre.

Minerva fut tentée de fermer les yeux, mais au dernier moment, elle se dit que ce serait un manque de respect envers la jeune femme. Elle luttait, refusait d'abdiquer… Fermer les yeux, c'était l'abandonner face à ce… ce monstre. Il restait 3 poignards.

Et l'un d'eux apparu sur son cœur.

D'un coup, Marlene se roula en boule, tombant au sol. Les inferi avaient été incapables de la retenir vu la violence de son mouvement.

Chacun de ses muscles se contracta. Une fois. Deux fois. Si mal… Si mal au cœur. McKinnon sentit une troisième contraction venir et prit peur. Elle était fatiguée, elle ne résisterait pas une fois de plus. Elle risqua alors le tout pour le tout : elle concentra sa magie pour contrer celle de Sanders, au niveau de son cœur.

A son grand soulagement, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, cela soulagea sa douleur.

Claquement de doigt précipité.

Que ça finisse…

Le poignard sur son pied gauche réapparut en même temps que les inferi la forçaient à se relever.

On lui redressa la tête.

Son pied semblait être fait de plomb. Si lourd…

Sanders la fixait, impassible. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne réfléchissait même plus à combien de poignards il restait. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Elle voulait fermer les yeux…

Son genou devenait si lourd…

Les êtres immondes l'accompagnèrent quand elle tomba à genoux. Devant Sanders.

Son bassin suivit le mouvement, et elle s'écroula assise sur ses pieds.

Le poids montait. Elle ne lutta plus. Elle s'écroula, allongée au sol, souffrant que l'attraction terrestre soit si forte. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de son bourreau. Elle ne savait même plus quel message elle voulait lui faire passer.

Un par un, les inferi s'évanouirent. McKinnon ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Quelque chose de froid saisit sa main.

La première réflexion qu'elle se fit, fut qu'elle se sentait plus légère, soudainement. L'effet de l'arme s'était éteint, comme les autres avant cela. La seconde, fut que Sanders lui accrochait quelque chose au poignet. La troisième fut qu'il lui parlait.

- Abandonne. Tu ne veux pas recevoir le coup de grâce.

Pourquoi avait-il noué son ruban à son poignet ?

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Ce n'est plus amusant. Faible Femme. Revis ta défaite pendant 24h. Tu es pathétique Marlene. Tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville. Tu comprends maintenant, notre différence de niveau ?

0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0

Sanders posa sa main sur le front de sa victime. Le poignard apparut. Marlene s'écroula, inconsciente.

Alors seulement, Dan se redressa, retira la barrière de protection, et sortit de la salle dans un silence de mort.

_(1) Oui, j'avoue, ça, c'était pourri comme phrase. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister._


	19. Doutes

_NDA : Trop longue, je l'ai mise en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 19 : Doutes**

Sévérus était allongé sur son lit, les chaussures encore aux pieds. Ses pensées accaparaient son être tout entier, défilant à toute vitesse, distillant une idée folle dans son esprit tordu. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus celle-ci gagnait en force et en conviction. Après tout, peut-être devrait-il le faire…

Il eut un petit rire froid et ironique. Une solution, ça ? Fallait-il qu'il soit fou ? Ce duel n'avait pas pu le détraquer à ce point, hm ?

Son rire s'éteignit en même temps que ses pensées se calmaient. Une bonne nuit de sommeil… Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Tant pis pour le repas du soir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Et puis, perturbé comme il l'était, mieux valait pour lui ne pas sortir. Sans compter tout ces Griffondor stupides qui devaient encore être excités par le duel… Oui… Mieux valait le calme de son dortoir…

Quant à la Salle Commune… Il suffisait d'entendre ses _camarades_ braire à tue-tête pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien compris. Certains avaient peut-être reconnu de la Magie Noire, mais c'était incertain, ignorants qu'ils étaient… Pauvres choses… Passer à côté de tant de puissance sans même le remarquer. Pathétique.

Il eut un nouveau rire nerveux. Peut-être était-ce ça qu'il devrait Lui dire pour justifier sa demande.

Et le silence à nouveau. S'il le Lui demandait…

* * *

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient également réfugiés dans leur dortoir, bien que Sirius et James auraient préféré rester dans la salle commune des Griffondor, afin d'échafauder des plans et déjouer la surveillance de Dumbledore pour assister à la fin du duel… même si celui-ci devait être fini à présent. Mais le plaisir d'imaginer des hypothèses absurdes n'en était pas moins présent. Seulement voilà…

Le loup s'était fait entendre.

Peter avait été le premier à le remarquer. Parmi les exclamations indignées de Sirius et les tentatives d'organisation de grève criées haut et fort par James, l'air absent de Rémus ne s'était pas fait remarquer.

En réalité, l'animagus rat n'y aurait pas prêté attention si son ami n'avait pas été légèrement tremblant. Il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais n'avait pas eu une seule réaction de sa part.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Pettigrow s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, tiraillé entre deux choix. Soit il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'amusait avec ses compagnons de maison, soit il traînait Rémus dans le dortoir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne prit pas longtemps pour faire son choix : le loup-garou détestait tout ce qui pouvait le démarquer de manière anormale.

Il avait attrapé la main de son ami, espérant le faire réagir une fois au calme, et n'avait pu alors que se féliciter de son choix : plus que le sursaut du Maraudeur, réputé pour être toujours sur ses gardes, la moiteur de sa paume démontrait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Arrivé en haut, Rémus avait semblé prendre sur lui pour respirer de manière plus régulière.

- Ca va ? lui avait alors demandé Peter… sans obtenir de réponse.

Et le rat était alors redescendu, seul, dans la salle commune. Après tout, il était un Maraudeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir soufflé un coup pour se donner du courage, il avait attrapé le bras de Patmol, ainsi que celui de Cornedrue, et les avait tirés jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent de leur table. _(Certains auraient dit « tombent », mais, bien évidemment, un Maraudeur ne chute pas, il ne fallait donc pas écouter ces médisants.)_

Afin de justifier l'enlèvement soudain et brusque de ses amis, il s'était mis à parler fort, afin d'être entendu de tous, en gardant un air conspirateur sur le visage.

- La réplique ne peut attendre ! Réunion au sommet !

Non… Il n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien…

Et voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, tous les quatre, dans leur dortoir, flottant dans un silence inconfortable.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, trois filles, de Griffondor également, s'étaient éloignées dans un coin légèrement plus calme de la salle commune.

- Voyons, Emeline, bien sûr que non ! Dumbledore a toujours le contrôle de la situation, c'est… On parle du directeur quand même ! répliquait vivement Alice Perton.

- Et de toute façon, il n'y a pas que le professeur Dumbledore, il y a aussi le professeur McKinnon. Et puis, le directeur doit faire un minimum confiance au le professeur Sanders pour l'avoir nommé professeur. Non, la situation ne doit pas être si dramatique, surenchérit Lily Evans.

- Oh, vous savez, moi je dis juste ça comme ça. Mais pour qu'on se fasse tous évacuer… Enfin, on verra bien, conclut Emeline. En tous cas, je suis bien partie pour gagner le pari, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et la discussion partit sur des sujets plus futiles, comme le fait qu'il soit statistiquement impossible que la jeune Vance puisse gagner un pari.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas humain.

La voix tremblante de Rémus fit sursauter les trois animagus.

- De quoi ? questionna judicieusement Sirius.

Le loup-garou soupira en passant une main devant ses yeux. La pression qu'il ressentait avait disparue, seule restait la sensation de malaise et… de peur suite à la rencontre de cette Chose.

- Rien, oubliez ça. Allez vous amuser, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence.

- Rémus ? tenta doucement Peter, peu sûr de lui.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lunard ? fit James avec un manque flagrant de tact.

- Rien ! répondit vivement le lycanthrope.

- Bien sûr, et le Botruc, il touille dans le chaudron, c'est ça ? ironisa Sirius.

- Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! C'est juste impossible !

Un ange eut le temps de passer avant que l'adolescent perturbé ne se rende compte qu'il avait presque crié ces dernières phrases, le tout en se levant.

La main de Rémus glissa vers ses yeux et appuya légèrement sur ses paupières, inconscient que ce geste était identique à celui qu'il faisait en se réveillant, suite à un cauchemar, lorsqu'il souhaitait oublier le plus rapidement possible les visions d'horreur qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Les autres ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot, préférant éviter d'énerver encore plus leur ami d'ordinaire si calme…

- Je vais me doucher, déclara soudainement le jeune loup-garou d'un ton où nulle émotion ne perçait.

* * *

- Renvoyez-le.

L'ordre avait claqué sèchement dans la salle de réunion.

La majorité des professeurs étaient présents autour de la longue table rectangulaire en marbre. Tout au bout se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. A ses côtés se tenaient deux des directeurs de maison : Minerva McGonagall, qui venait de donner un avis relativement tranché, ainsi qu'Horace Slughorn, qui se tortillait sur sa chaise depuis le début de la conversation. En réalité, seules trois places étaient actuellement libres. L'une appartenait à Marlene McKinnon, absente pour des raisons… de santé, une autre était à l'infirmière de l'école, qui veillait sur sa collègue à l'état pour le moins inquiétant, et la dernière n'avait même jamais vu son propriétaire, Dan Sanders ne prenant jamais la peine de venir à une quelconque réunion de professeurs.

Le doyen de l'assemblée soupira. Il semblait avoir pris plusieurs années en une seule journée.

- Peut-être… Peut-être est-ce en effet la meilleure solution, admit-il finalement avec un air las.

- Peut-être ? s'étouffa la directrice de Griffondor. Il a manqué de peu de tuer une collègue ! D'ailleurs, son état est toujours indéterminé. Il a… Il a utilisé la Magie Noire ! Un sort très puissant et irrévocablement dangereux ! Que se serait-il passé si vous n'aviez pas écarté les élèves ? Que se serait-il passé s'il avait perdu le contrôle de ces… ces choses ? Cet homme est une menace, Albus. Non seulement pour nous, mais aussi et surtout pour les élèves. Eloignez-le de Poudlard !

La tablée approuva discrètement, soutenant moralement la femme.

- Minerva, vous connaissez la raison de sa présence ici, et… commença le directeur avant de se faire interrompre.

- Et alors ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, vous faites erreur le concernant. Nous ne savons rien de lui, il pourrait très bien être sous les ordres de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas poser de jugement sans preuve, alors voyez-le comme ceci : cet homme est un adepte de la Magie Noire. J'ai confiance en votre jugement, Albus. Mais s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, le supplia presque l'animagus chat.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Tant d'inferi… alors qu'il était si jeune… Certes, Dan Sanders ne semblait pas stable mentalement, mais de là à imaginer qu'il aurait commis tant de meurtres… Il n'avait pas révélé la nature de ce sort aux autres professeurs afin d'éviter un mouvement de panique. Mais même ainsi… Et puis, il aurait tellement aimé comprendre. Pourquoi ce garçon avait-il ôté tant de vies ? Pour de la puissance ? Il n'aurait pas fait ça… N'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Un enfant si dangereux…

Le vieil homme soupira une fois de plus en rouvrant les yeux.

- C'est entendu. Je ferai le nécessaire. Dès que Marlène se réveillera, le professeur San… Dan quittera l'établissement.

Cette phrase sonna la fin de la réunion. Un par un, les professeurs sortirent de la salle.

- Monsieur le directeur ? appela soudain une voix.

Celui-ci redressa la tête et pu voir qu'il ne restait que Minerva.

- J'avais espéré pouvoir sauver cet enfant, murmura-t-il alors comme s'il s'excusait.

L'enseignante hésita un instant, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

-Vous avez bien agi. Je comprends que vous vouliez aider ce jeune homme, mais cela met réellement les élèves en danger. L'Ordre… L'Ordre s'occupera de lui. Ce sera moins dangereux. Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, nous ne laisserons pas Sanders sans surveillance, sous les ordres du Seigneur Noir.

Albus ne répondit pas. Intérieurement, il restait persuadé que Dan était totalement indépendant de Voldemort. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre était si cela était une bonne chose ou non… Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce que ce garçon égaré avait dans le cœur…

* * *

Le soir était tombé, et, avec lui, le couvre-feu.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, nombreux furent les personnes à ne pas s'endormir immédiatement. Voire à ne pas dormir du tout. Et parmi toutes ces personnes, une paraissait endormie, ou du moins, inconsciente, sans pour autant se reposer, plongée dans un univers qu'elle seule pouvait voir et ressentir.

Dans son lit, à l'infirmerie, le corps de Marlene s'était mis à transpirer, à remuer…

A l'aube, Pomfresh la retrouva, deux fins sillons de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle la regarda, impuissante. La jeune femme étant inconsciente, elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire boire une potion calmante, et de tous les sorts qu'elle avait essayés, aucun n'avait eu le moindre effet. C'était comme si la duelliste était enfermée dans sa propre tête, une barrière empêchant quoi que ce soit de venir la libérer.

Silencieusement, l'infirmière épongea le visage de la jeune femme. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire…

Elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, le cœur serré par les gémissements qu'elle entendait à présent. Quand Marlene était entrée dans l'infirmerie, elle était si calme, comme endormie. Mais peu à peu, elle avait commencé à s'agiter, comme plongée dans un cauchemar…

D'un coup de baguette, les draps furent changés. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils ne tenaient plus au lit.

Poppy soupira en s'éloignant de sa malade, replaçant quelques sorts d'alertes et refermant avec soin les rideaux encadrant son lit.

* * *

Dès les premiers rayons de soleil, Rémus avait ouvert les yeux. Il s'était levé, avait pris un livre… Mais ses pensées revenaient toujours à lui, inlassablement les mêmes. Il avait fini par se lever. Un regard à sa glace avait suffit pour lui faire peur. Ca devrait être interdit d'être cerné ainsi…

En grognant, il était sorti du dortoir. Inutile d'inquiéter les autres. Et puis, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil…

Il avait quitté la Salle Commune qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'agiter, les lèves-tôt partant pour la Grande Salle, ouverte depuis peu pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs estomacs…

Si certains se turent et regardèrent le jeune loup-garou passer avec surprise, personne ne le retint. Faisait-il si peur que ça ? Immédiatement, une autre pensée s'y ajoutait : il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire aussi peur que Sanders. Pourtant, les autres n'étaient pas terrifiés par le professeur…

…

Encore ces pensées… Encore ces questions… Non contentes de pourrir sa nuit, il fallait en plus qu'elles ruinent sa journée… Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de son professeur… Le loup en lui pouvait-il avoir peur ? En fait, pour être plus précis, le loup n'ayant peur d'aucun être humain... qu'était Dan Sanders ? Et ce sentiment durant le duel… Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais il avait été heureux de quitter la salle. Pourtant, même dans le dortoir, il était resté inquiet.

Lui ? Ou le loup ? Qui dirigeait son angoisse ? Lui, Rémus, l'être humain qui avait vu un jeune homme trop puissant pour son âge ? Ou le loup, enfermé profondément à l'intérieur de son esprit, mais ressentant malgré tout cette présence non désirée, cette menace qui n'était de toute évidence pas naturelle.

Pas naturelle…

Le lycanthrope s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir pour se frapper la tête de la main droite.

- Tout ça ne sert à rien ! s'exclama-t-il en même temps.

Lentement, il prit conscience des regards surpris des quelques élèves passant par là, et, rougissant, il se remit en marche en fixant ses chaussures, jusqu'à arriver devant l'infirmerie. Peut-être aurait-elle un remède contre la folie…

La main sur la poignée, il grimaça, persuadé qu'il n'avait déjà passé que trop d'heures dans cet antre désinfecté. Mais sa stabilité mentale et émotionnelle semblant en dépendre, il ouvrit la porte et entra d'un pas décidé.

* * *

L'homme marchait, imperturbable, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles froides. Il finit par arriver à destination, puisque d'un geste de la main, il ouvrit une porte. Sans perdre de temps, il partit s'asseoir.

Un animal ondula doucement jusqu'à lui, sifflant de manière excitée.

L'humain posa sa main sur la tête du reptile.

_- Ce soir Nagini… Ce soir…_

**

* * *

**

* * *

NDA :

_Dans mon monde idéal, je réponds aux reviews… Certains d'entre vous se disent peut-être _« Hein ? Mais elle répond !_ ». Ce sont les chanceux. __Je sais déjà, au moment où j'écris cette annonce, que je ne répondrai pas à tout le monde, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Voyez-vous, j'essaye toujours de répondre le jour où je poste mon chapitre (ou à peu près). Je vous le jure ! Et à chaque fois, je finis par me détourner du droit chemin… __Tenez, dernier chapitre, j'ai découvert le __**FoF**__ ! Qui est pour les reviews et les réponses des auteurs d'ailleurs… Que la honte soit sur moi et les hamsters qui me gouvernent. Mais voilà que je m'égare. __Je prévois donc que je me retrouverai à nouveau à répondre aux reviews, consultant donc les profils des reviewers, et trouvant pleins (_trop… T-T_) de choses tellement intéressantes que j'en oublierai de répondre !_

_Ainsi, je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser auprès de tout ceux qui ne reçoivent pas de réponse. __Il vient un moment où j'ai honte de répondre tellement la review et le chapitre dont il est question… date. '^^ Etant de nature parfois relativement lâche, j'utilise la célèbre tactique de l'autruche._

_Bref, je lis quand même vos reviews avec plaisir, et j'ai remarqué certaines questions récurrentes. Alors, hé bien… Je vais mettre la réponse ici. D'un côté, ça me déçoit, j'adore les échanges auteur-lecteur, mais d'un autre… Mieux vaut répondre ici que pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Certains seront aussi surpris que je poste « __**si rapidement**__ »… Parce que oui, contrairement à ce que certains rustres peuvent penser (_je vous aime bien quand même =P_) je suis capable de poster un chapitre en moins d'un an ! Et j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que si tout se passe bien pour moi, je pourrai écrire plus souvent qu'avant. Bref, réponses._

_Beaucoup se posent des questions concernant __**ma façon d'écrire, mon but**__… Alors voilà, j'ai un plan général très précis. Je sais parfaitement où je veux aller avec cette fic. Après, il y a des détails inattendus, parce que quand j'écris une fic, j'ai tendance à essayer de vraiment me mettre dans la peau d'un personnage, ce qui fait qu'ils ont parfois des réactions qui ralentissent la fic. Par exemple, le duel avec McKinnon n'était pas prévu à la toute base. Mais il a fallut qu'elle l'ouvre pour en réclamer un, alors bon… Dan n'allait pas refuser en lui offrant des fleurs. Ca n'aurait pas été crédible, hm ?_

_En résumé__, je sais où je vais, bien que je ne sache jamais vraiment comment._

_Sinon, j'écris toujours sur un petit cahier (_parfois sur des feuilles A4, c'est plus discret pendant le cours de physique… enfin… quand j'allais au cours. Le prof lisant son syllabus…_) BREF ! Ensuite, je recopie et modifie pleins de trucs en le retapant sur l'ordi. Certains passages sont écrits plusieurs fois sur carnet/feuilles de manière totalement différente afin que je puisse me décider aussi. Mais bon, certains passages seulement. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. ^^_

_Et dernier passage obligé, la correction. Lilya Potter, sans toi, je ne suis rien ! Epouse-moi ! (Vous allez assister à un râteau de l'auteur dans les règles de l'art dans 3… 2… 1…) _« Et ma vie sans toi serait tellement monotone… Mais restons-en là, cela vaut mieux pour mon équilibre mental =P » _... T-T_

_Quant au __**nombre de chapitres**__… Avec un détour tel que ce duel, vous pensez bien que je ne peux pas m'avancer là-dessus. '^^_

_**Merci à tous.**__**Bons examens**__ à ceux qui, comme moi, devraient être en train d'étudier au lieu de rester devant leur ordinateur !_

_Et… __**J**__oyeux __**N**__oël et __**B**__onne __**A**__nnée ! Puisse __**le Grand Hamster**__ être clément à votre égard !_


	20. Trahison ?

_NDA :__ Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Dan Sanders m'a amené pour Noël… _(en retard, mais je lui pardonne.)

**Chapitre 20 : Trahison ?**

L'alarme s'enclencha soudainement, et la jeune femme sursauta à l'entente du cri qui résonna en même temps. Immédiatement, l'infirmière quitta précipitamment son poste de garde pour aller s'installer au chevet de sa patiente qui, de toute évidence, venait de se réveiller.

En effet, celle-ci s'était redressée, en sueur et essoufflée, fixant quelque chose devant elle que personne ne pouvait voir.

- Professeur McKinnon ? appela Pomfresh pour la faire sortir des méandres de ses cauchemars.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle s'approcha lentement.

- Marlène ? réessaya-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la duelliste.

Mais si celle-ci eut une réaction, elle fut loin de celle que l'infirmière avait espérée. En effet, Marlène s'étrangla dans une exclamation de frayeur, tout en s'éloignant le plus possible de cette main étrangère.

Pomfresh soupira et commença à parler le plus doucement possible pour essayer de rassurer sa collègue. L'après-midi s'annonçait longue…

* * *

- J'en ai marre de cette ambiance.

Les deux autres filles se tournèrent vers elle, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

- Tout le monde est encore excité par le duel d'hier alors que c'était une mise à mort ! expliqua la rouquine. Comment peut-on apprécier cela ?

Alors qu'Alice soupirait, Emeline se repencha sur sa robe, tentant d'enlever ce foutu fil qui y pendait depuis hier.

- Lily, ça a toujours été comme ça. Les combats-Sorciers ont été interdits il y a longtemps, mais les sensations que les gens ressentent en en regardant un n'ont pas disparues, elles. J'imagine que c'est humain, même si contraire à la morale. Il n'y a pas d'équivalent chez les moldus ? Des mises en scène de mort ? questionna la future Londubat.

Plusieurs clichés d'arènes défilèrent dans l'esprit de Lily.

- Si. Il y en a eu, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. C'est immonde.

- Humain.

Il y eut un petit silence dans le groupe. Le fil céda, sous le sourire victorieux de la jeune Vance… avant qu'elle ne remarque le trou nouvellement formé. Dommage… Elle aimait bien cette robe…

- On va dehors ? demanda alors cette dernière d'une voix passablement déprimée. Il ne pleut plus…

La proposition fut acceptée. Un peu d'air frais ne pouvait que faire du bien après tout…

* * *

Lorsque Rémus ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir le professeur Dumbledore, à deux lits du sien. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs le premier à remarquer le réveil du loup-garou. Il fit un petit signe de la main à un patient caché, avant de se diriger vers son élève.

- Bonjour, monsieur Lupin, lança-t-il joyeusement. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour, monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-il simplement.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Rémus baissa les yeux. Il avait déjà vu le directeur à plusieurs occasions, autres que scolaires ou disciplinaires. L'adolescent se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Devait-il parler à cet homme de ses doutes ? Après tout, le directeur l'avait toujours protégé, s'était toujours soucié de sa condition… Alors…

- Monsieur Lupin, n'hésitez pas à venir me parler si quelque chose vous préoccupe, déclara doucement Dumbledore.

Sur ces quelques mots, il se retourna, et partit en direction de la sortie, se demandant sans rien en montrer si son jeune élève aurait pu, par ses sens particuliers, sentir quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé, ce qui pourrait justifier sa présence ici. Il classa cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, au calme, dans son bureau…

- Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, Marlène, finit-il.

Rémus hésita encore un instant, avant de se lancer au moment où le vieil homme passait la porte.

- Monsieur le Directeur ! appela-t-il.

Albus s'arrêta et se retourna, un air bienveillant sur son visage. Se pourrait-il… ?

En opposition à la sérénité du directeur, les traits de Rémus étaient parcourus de tics nerveux, la potion calmante ayant finit de faire effet. Potion qu'il avait eu du mal à obtenir sans donner d'explications par ailleurs…

- Je vous écoute, encouragea le professeur Dumbledore en revenant à la hauteur de son élève.

Le lycanthrope cligna des yeux, un coin de sa bouche se relevant nerveusement dans un mouvement incontrôlable.

- Est-ce qu'Il peut… avoir peur ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Est-ce qu'Il peut craindre… quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il encore sans détacher ses yeux du visage du directeur.

Celui-ci était sérieux, mais il ne parla pas plus que précédemment, préférant laisser Rémus aller au bout de ses pensées. Cependant, le silence persistant encore, Albus finit par prendre la parole.

- Quelqu'un comme un être humain ? demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton calme.

- Ca ne peut pas être humain, répliqua vivement l'adolescent sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

Albus pensa furtivement au loup protégeant son hôte… Il garda le silence. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça de toute façon ? Qu'il ne savait pas ?

- Professeur ? appela craintivement l'adolescent. Est-ce que je deviens fou ?

Albus soupira mentalement. Non… Il ne devenait pas fou. En revanche, il fallait être fou, ou inconscient pour ne pas craindre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Dan Sanders. Car c'était bien de lui que l'adolescent parlait, n'est-ce pas ? Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre, de toute façon ?

- Je crois, monsieur Lupin, que nous sommes en présence de quelque chose qui nous dépasse pour le moment. Votre santé mentale n'est pas à remettre en question et votre cœur ne se trompera pas. Au risque de me répéter, n'hésitez pas à passer dans mon bureau à l'occasion, vous savez comme j'aime les meringues citronnées… Monsieur Lupin, Marlène, salua-t-il avant de partir définitivement.

Rémus se recoucha lentement. Son cœur ne se trompera pas ? Sa peur irraisonnée avait donc une raison d'être ? Voilà qui ne le rassurait pas du tout…

* * *

Trois Maraudeurs dans un dortoir. Trois Maraudeurs autour d'une carte. L'un assis observant les deux autres. L'autre râlant pour la forme. Le troisième cherchant un nom en particulier. Il manquait le quatrième.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama James avec un grand sourire.

- Pas trop tôt, des heures qu'on le cherche. Il aurait pu prévenir, bougonna Sirius.

- Il est où ? questionna Peter.

Les sourcils de James se froncèrent.

- A l'infirmerie, déclara-t-il simplement.

Sirius sursauta et s'indigna aussitôt.

- Mais il n'était pas blessé ni rien ! Tu crois qu'il s'est fait attaquer par des Serpentards ? C'est forcément ça. Rha les sales bêtes ! Je vais les tuer, les écraser, leur faire cracher leurs viscères, leur…

- On va le voir ? proposa son presque frère sans se soucier de l'avoir interrompu.

- Bien sûr ! répliqua l'animagus chien, déjà levé et la main sur la poignée.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie, en espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à leur ami. De toute façon, leur vengeance serait terrible. On ne touchait pas à un Maraudeur sans avoir les autres sur le dos...

* * *

Alors voilà… C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que ce directeur fait en réaction à mon petit jeu ? Me… Renvoyer ? Quelle déception… Sans sa pseudo-surveillance, je ne pourrai pas jouer avec lui… Pourquoi diable suis-je tombé dans une époque si inintéressante intellectuellement parlant ? Que ne puis-je trouver ici que je n'aurais pas trouvé là d'où je viens… Quelques récits de magie blanche détruits pendant la guerre ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans la réserve de la bibliothèque… Oh, mais Dumbledore doit certainement avoir quelques ouvrages dans son bureau… Je pourrais faire ça pour marquer mon départ… Ca pourrait être amusant.

Bien, dehors tout le monde ! J'abandonne mon bureau. Adieu, pièce sans vie. Je ne t'aimais pas.

Et un petit piège sur la porte, un ! Quoi ? Je peux bien m'amuser un peu, non ? J'aurais dû piéger toute la pièce… la rendre inaccessible dans le futur pour quiconque… Oh oui ! Demi-tour, droite !

Oui, c'est puéril… Mais laisser une trace de mon passage… Je ne me souviens pas d'une pièce pareille ceci-dit… En même temps, je ne me souviens de presque rien tellement ça date… Mais je peux bien essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne peut rien influencer d'important dans le futur… De toute façon, que peut-il m'arriver, maintenant ? Oui, Dumbledore m'abandonne, alors j'affronterai plus fort. J'affronterai le temps, une fois de plus… D'abord doucement, rien de grande envergure. Mais je parviendrai à le maîtriser totalement… Oui, ça, au moins, c'est un défi à ma taille. Dumbledore n'était de toute façon qu'un insecte inintéressant… Me renvoyer… Quelle importance ?

Jouons, jouons, jouons ! J'ai jusqu'à ce soir pour rendre cette pièce inoubliable, inaltérable ! Maître du Temps… C'est un titre qui me plaît bien… Je l'obtiendrai tiens. Pour le plaisir. Pour mettre dans mon prochain CV… Haha, quelle plaisanterie !

* * *

Dehors, la luminosité diminuait. Les filles observaient silencieusement le coucher de soleil sur le lac, inconscientes de l'activité inhabituelle en bordure de forêt.

- Monsieur Lupin, avant que vos amis n'entrent dans cette pièce… Vous ne désirez toujours pas m'expliquer votre présence ici ?

- Madame Pomfresh, j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Grâce vous, je vais très bien maintenant, je peux donc sortir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda avec espoir le loup-garou en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis, qui attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été très claire… Tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui trouble votre sommeil, je ne pourrai pas juger de votre état. Vous passerez donc la nuit ici afin que je puisse… veiller sur votre sommeil. Et soyez heureux, je pourrais vous refuser les visites.

- Ils entreraient quand même… murmura Rémus alors que Pomfresh s'éloignait.

Si l'infirmière ne l'entendit pas, un léger toussotement se fit entendre un peu plus loin, prouvant que le professeur de duel, bien que cachée derrière un drap, écoutait avec intérêt tout ce qui pouvait la distraire de ses pensées actuelles.

Le reste des Maraudeurs n'entra pas sans bruit, questionnant le loup-garou sur les coupables de sa présence ici avant même d'avoir atteint son lit…

Rémus eut un sourire, se demandant distraitement ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer… Enfin, Sirius répondait très bien à cette question… Décidant que, pour le bien-être de l'intégralité de la maison Serpentard, il valait mieux les disculper, le lycanthrope entreprit de dire à ses amis qu'il était venu à l'infirmerie volontairement… Entreprit, en tous cas… Encore fallait-il se faire entendre…

* * *

Et j'ai… fini !

Quelle œuvre d'art ! J'aimerais tellement être là quand ils le découvriront…

A présent, phase B, allons nourrir notre intellect ! Direction : le bureau d'Albus. En plus, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs… quel dommage. Si c'est mon dernier jour ici, il restera dans les annales…

Tiens, une statue qui demande un mot de passe ! Et l'ancien qui ne fonctionne plus… Intelligent Albus, très malin… Et boum la statue ! Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à chercher un mot de passe suintant le glucose… Non mais il me prend pour qui ?

- Dan, vous désirez me parler ? me demanda le directeur assis calmement derrière son bureau.

Je ne me souviens pourtant pas t'avoir adressé la parole… Alors je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre, c'est ça ? Oui… J'aime bien cette solution. Je passe donc devant toi sans te jeter un regard et pose ma main sur un mur. La magie y circule, mais l'entrée de la pièce cachée est un peu plus à gauche… Voilà, ici.

- Monsieur Sanders, quelle est la raison de votre présence ici ? me questionna-t-il encore.

C'est moi où ton ton a changé ? Alors tu as compris que nous n'étions pas amis ? Je veux que tu en sois sûr… Donc… Boum le mur ! Ce son est si… merveilleux ! Les crépitements de la magie, les briques réduites en poussières, le tableau s'enflammant… Ce dernier détail semble suffire pour que les autres tableaux se taisent d'ailleurs.

Mais, que vois-je ? Il n'y a pas qu'une bibliothèque ici ! Une… réserve de bonbons ? Albus, tu es fou… Et c'est moi qui dit ça ! Moi ? Oui, Moi ! Tu dois vraiment être fou alors…

Lentement, je sens le bout d'une baguette s'appuyer dans mon dos.

- Ceci sera mon dernier avertissement, monsieur Sanders. Veuillez quitter le château sans faire plus d'histoires, et il ne vous en sera pas tenu rigueur.

Je me retourne. Tu pointes ta baguette vers mon cœur. Ne pas m'en tenir rigueur ? Dernier avertissement ? Tu me menaces ? Moi ? Avec ton vulgaire bout de bois ?

J'éclate de rire.

- Oppose-toi à moi et tu finiras dans un état pire que ta petite protégée, menaçais-je seulement.

Te tuer est peut-être une provocation trop grande pour le Temps, tant que je ne l'aurai pas étudié. Et puis, ça ne m'apporterait rien. Inintéressant donc. Et trop facile.

- Assied-toi en silence, ordonnai-je en te fixant dans les yeux, voyant que tu ne comptais pas baisser ta baguette.

Je te sens résister. Je te sens las et faible. Assieds-toi Albus, je te l'ordonne. Je t'ai sous-estimé Albus. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me résiste autant. Misérable être vivant, toute ta volonté est insuffisante face à mon pouvoir ! Je sens ton doute. Je goûte ta peur. Alors il me suffisait de faire ça pour obtenir ce sentiment ? Que c'est grisant…

Lentement, tu recules à ton bureau, les yeux brillants, tu te rassieds. Je te souris narquoisement. Tu gardes le silence. Au moment où je brise notre contact visuel, je te sens essayer de lutter, à nouveau. Pathétique. Tu penses vraiment que mes yeux sont tout ce qui peut maintenir mon emprise sur toi ? Tu es faible. Tellement insignifiant face à moi…

Alors, voyons voir ces livres… Pourquoi donc ne suis-je pas venu ici plus tôt ? Certes, il y en a beaucoup que je connais… Mais il y a aussi tellement d'ouvrages rares…

- Ainsi, le professeur Dumbledore raffole de livres inédits ? demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation. Ils sont écrits à la main. Exemplaires uniques ? Dans tes mains, il s'agit d'une perte. Confisqué.

D'un coup de main, certains livres disparaissent.

Cette reliure… Je sors précieusement un livre de l'étagère. Mes yeux se posent amoureusement sur sa couverture. Noire. Des lignes dorées forment un dessin compliqué.

Je sens l'incompréhension du directeur.

J'ouvre le livre. Les pages sont vieilles. Craquantes. J'avais oublié… Ce livre est codé… Albus n'a donc pas pu et ne pourra jamais comprendre ce qu'il raconte…

- Ce livre, Albus… Ce livre dit ce que nous sommes. Il explique la différence entre toi et moi...

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai prononcé ces mots. J'ignore pourquoi ma voix est si pleine d'émotions. Mélange de chagrin, de honte, de détermination… Etrange. Désagréable.

Le livre claque lorsque je le referme. Je le jette à terre sans un regard.

- Il t'est inutile. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin. Devrais-je y mettre le feu ? me demandai-je a voix haute.

Je sens la curiosité d'Albus. Il ne peut de toute façon rien en tirer, lui. Il n'a pas les clés... Je souris. Un livre peut rendre fou quand on ne le comprend pas…

Je reviens dans le bureau. La fenêtre, derrière Albus, me montre une scène étrange. Le parc… Il y a de l'action dans le parc. Je veux de l'action !

Je me retourne et quitte cette pièce, libérant Albus de ma volonté, mais lui laissant cependant un petit souvenir de mon passage…

* * *

Sévérus avait passé la journée à marcher dans le château, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire, hésitant à le demander. Lorsqu'il était passé devant une statue complètement détruite, il s'était arrêté, confus, et l'objet de ses pensées était calmement descendu d'un escalier. Laissant la surprise derrière lui, le jeune Serpentard prit sa décision… Après tout, cet homme venait d'entrer de force dans le bureau du directeur, ce n'était pas rien…

- Professeur Sanders, j'aimerai vous…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, le professeur ne s'était même pas arrêté, il descendait simplement les escaliers, sans se soucier de son élève.

Celui-ci décida donc naturellement de le suivre. Après tout…

* * *

La porte du bureau de Pomfresh s'ouvrit, et celle-ci en sortit avec un air passablement énervé.

- Ce suffit maintenant, dehors ! exigea-t-elle en fixant les Maraudeurs.

- Encore cinq minutes ! supplia l'un d'eux.

- Vous m'avez déjà dit cela tout à l'heure monsieur Black, alors maintenant…

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit dans son bureau. Plus précisément, dans sa cheminée… Une des cheminées d'urgence de l'école. Une légère fumée bleue, venant de braises invisibles, s'en échappaient à présent, et bientôt, un visage familier se forma.

_- Appel à tous les professeurs. L'école est attaquée. Trois de nos élèves sont encerclées dans le parc. Appliquez les mesures prévues._

Le visage de Dumbledore sembla hésiter un court instant, une expression inhabituelle sur le visage, mais il finit par reprendre la parole.

_- J'arrive dès que possible._

Immédiatement après, le directeur s'évapora dans l'âtre.

Le silence qui fit suite à cette interruption pour le moins surprenante ne dura pas longtemps. Une femme en robe blanche repoussa ses draps et se précipita vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Marlène ! Recouchez-vous voyons, vous n'êtes pas en état de…

Pomfresh jura tandis que sa patiente disparaissait de sa vue. D'un coup de baguette énergique, elle fit se précipiter certaines potions vers elle et entreprit de les glisser dans certains replis de sa robe, prévus à cet effet.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent. Peter déglutit, mais acquiesça. Silencieusement, profitant de l'inattention temporaire du _« dragon de l'infirmerie »_, ils suivirent le même chemin que leur professeur de Duel. Et puis… Il y avait un passage secret bien pratique près d'ici…

* * *

- Alice !

Le cri de Lily résonna dans le parc, mais fut malgré tout inutile. Son amie s'écroulait déjà au sol, inconsciente.

Emeline jura et, d'un contre sort rapide, tenta de ranimer la jeune fille tout en évitant les sorts. Ils étaient cinq. Cinq Mangemorts expérimentés dans l'art du combat. Comment pouvaient-elles lutter, à trois ?

Leurs adversaires semblaient s'être fait la même réflexion, vu le léger rire qu'elles pouvaient entendre.

Fièrement, Alice se releva, et d'un mouvement provocateur, redressa sa baguette, prête au combat. Les deux autres firent de même.

* * *

Sévérus observait silencieusement son professeur de défense, immobile, à l'ombre de grands arbres du parc. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas pu ne pas voir les trois Griffondors inconscientes, entourées de Mangemorts qui discutaient rapidement à voix basse.

Le Serpentard avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, puis s'était ravisé. Se pourrait-il que son professeur soit sous les ordres du Lord Noir ? Cela simplifierait bien des choses…

Il vit les Mangemorts se remettre silencieusement en marche, l'un d'eux restant près des trois filles.

- Lily ! cria alors une voix que l'élève aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

Potter et ses amis passèrent devant lui sans le voir, de même pour le professeur Sanders. Seule la vision de sa dulcinée devait compter après tout…

En même temps, il y avait de quoi être inquiet… Sous les faibles rayons de la lune, les longs cheveux roux se mêlaient au sang, et celui-ci coulait encore légèrement sur le sol, qui absorbait ce liquide de vie.

_« Pourvu qu'elle survive… »_ pria-t-il silencieusement, se maudissant de ne pas intervenir.

Sévérus analysa les traits du visage du professeur Sanders. Il n'avait pas eu une seule expression à la venue des autres. Toujours un regard froid, impassible. Impressionnant…

* * *

Oh, comme c'est charmant ! Le jeune homme courant au secours de sa belle… Stupide acte de bravoure. Attendre de l'aide n'aurait pas fait de mal… Alors, à présent, qu'est-ce qui est le plus amusant ? M'opposer aux Mangemorts et faire ce que Dumbledore attend des êtres humains en sauvant ces élèves ? Surtout qu'ils ne méritent pas de mourir… Je me moque de Dumbledore, mais qu'en tirerais-je ? Ces Sorciers de bas étage ne m'amuseront pas un instant.

Et prêter main forte à ces vermines n'a aucun intérêt non plus, finalement. Je voulais de l'action, mais ils n'en offriront aucune…

Alors je devrais simplement partir, c'est ça ?

…

Je me demande pourquoi ce gamin me suit n'empêche… Les jeunes de nos jours… Incompréhensibles.

* * *

Les trois Maraudeurs restants avaient suivi James.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que Rémus ne se mette à légèrement trembler… de rage. Sous cette cagoule… Il était là. Aucun doute n'était possible, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il n'hésita pas un instant : son premier sort fut envoyé à Fenrir Greyback.

Celui-ci grogna en faisant un mouvement brusque sur le côté qui fit souffrir sa robe noire trop étroite pour son corps massif, mais qui lui permit d'éviter le sortilège de désarmement. Puis il enleva sa cagoule, confirmant son identité aux yeux de tous.

- Tu attaques un supérieur, louveteau ? Range tes crocs si tu ne veux pas que je sorte les miens, déclara-t-il simplement avant de bondir vers l'élève.

Le jeune Lupin n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la contradiction des paroles et du geste, et ne dut qu'à se réflexes inhumains de pouvoir éviter l'attaque.

Mais cette distraction permit à James d'arriver près des trois filles tandis que Sirius et Peter s'occupaient des Mangemorts en leur bloquant le passage à l'aide de Stupefix qui, même s'ils n'atteignaient pas leurs cibles, avaient le mérite de tenir leurs opposants à distance. Rassuré, il constata que ses camarades étaient vivantes, bien qu'inconscientes. Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait pu les réveiller, quelqu'un fut violemment projeté contre lui, le faisant tomber par terre.

Rémus se releva en haletant à côté de son ami, du sang coulant d'une griffure récente sur son visage. Il grogna. Il n'avait certainement aucune chance contre ce dominant, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. Il se relança vers Greyback. Baguette pointée, sort au bout des lèvres… Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le lancer, le Mangemort se précipita vers lui, gueule ouverte. Rémus se raidit en reconnaissant les dents du loup. Pourtant, la pleine lune…

Il ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque les crocs se fermèrent sur son avant-bras.

Horrifié, James sentit soudain quelqu'un l'attraper par le col et le redresser.

- Putain James, aide-nous un peu ! lui hurla Sirius en invoquant un bouclier, évitant à son ami un sort qui ne cachait que trop mal ses mauvaises intentions.

Une fois sur ses pieds, James redressa sa baguette, et, après une excuse pour Lily qu'il laissait blessée et inconsciente, prit enfin part à la bataille. Il se plaça rapidement dos à dos avec Sirius, habitude qu'ils avaient pris suite à leur nombreux duels contre les Serpentards. Ainsi, ils augmenteraient leurs chances… Bien que concentrés sur la bataille, ils ne pouvaient ignorer certaines phrases échangées entre les deux loups-garous.

- On avait pour ordre de ramener des élèves vivants, louveteau. Mais vu ta désobéissance, tu ne viendras pas avec nous, grogna le lycanthrope le plus âgé.

Le regard de Sirius se tourna immédiatement vers Rémus, et ne dut son salut qu'à l'apparition du bouclier de son partenaire de combat.

- Silence Greyback. Laisse ce gamin, et viens me trouver. Gentil toutou… ordonna soudainement une voix féminine qui finit dans un ricanement.

Jamais Rémus ne fut si heureux de voir apparaître un professeur. La présence de Greyback lui avait fait oublier que McKinnon avait quitté l'infirmerie avant eux, et qu'ils ne devaient leur avance qu'à un passage secret.

Il regarda avec un plaisir malsain l'homme qui l'avait contaminé s'écraser contre un arbre. Il remercia la duelliste d'un regard, et repartit à l'attaque. Ils allaient pouvoir remporter le combat avec elle. Malgré sa récente défaite, elle n'était pas championne de duel pour rien… Et puis, maintenant, c'était un combat à cinq contre cinq.

- Petigrow, venez derrière-moi, protégez mes arrières ! ordonna-t-elle à son élève, connaissant de réputation ses piètres talents en matière de combats.

Celui-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prié. Depuis que Sirius s'était mis en duo avec James, il avait tout fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Après tout, il n'aurait sûrement pas tenu longtemps face à un Mangemort expérimenté.

* * *

Sévérus eut peur. Il n'avait pas quitté le professeur Sanders des yeux, et son sourire lui faisait maintenant froid dans le dos. Pourtant, il le suivit quand celui-ci s'avança calmement vers le champ de bataille.

Tout se passa alors très vite…


	21. Eveil

**Chapitre 21 : Eveil**

Dumbledore s'assit en soupirant, sa barbe légèrement emmêlée. De tous les moments, il avait fallu que Sanders choisisse celui-ci pour l'enfermer dans son bureau. De sa fenêtre, il vit McKinnon arriver sur le lieu de bataille. Au moins, il avait pu passer un message par la poudre de cheminette… En revanche, il n'avait pu utiliser celle-ci pour sortir de l'école.

Bien que Marlène puisse aisément, à l'aide de ses élèves, mettre hors d'état de nuire les Mangemorts, le directeur se méfiait. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu Sanders se mettre sous un arbre, et qui sait ce que cet homme pouvait faire… Il devait y aller. Même si les autres professeurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, dès qu'ils auraient mis leurs élèves en sécurité, son aide serait certainement plus que bienvenue s'il fallait se battre contre son ancien professeur de défense.

Il se releva, plein de détermination. Il n'arrivait à ouvrir ni la porte, ni les fenêtres. Pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à trouver de contre sort efficace…

Il leva sa baguette.

… mais jamais il n'abandonnerait des élèves ou des membres de l'Ordre en difficulté.

- Expulso, souffla-t-il.

Jamais.

Dans un vent violent, la porte sortit de ses gonds et se réduisit en miettes contre le mur d'en face. Les elfes de maison s'en occuperaient certainement…

Il passa avec satisfaction sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche, et les nœuds se démêlèrent à son contact, comme par magie…

Le château aidant, il se retrouva rapidement dans le parc, et ce qu'il vit fut loin de lui plaire. Dan était debout, à côté des Mangemorts. Ceux-ci finissaient de lier Marlène et les huit élèves ensemble. Tous inconscients.

Au loin, un des Mangemorts sortit un objet de sa poche. Les yeux du directeur se plissèrent, puis il comprit. La situation était critique. Un membre de l'Ordre était en danger. Ses élèves étaient en danger. Et ils étaient encore trop loin de lui… En désespoir de cause, Dumbledore lança un sortilège de stupéfaction sur le groupe, mais il ne put qu'observer, impuissant, son sortilège trop lent. Il vit douloureusement le sourire moqueur de son ancien professeur, puis tout le groupe disparaître, emporté par portoloin dans un endroit inconnu.

Son sort frappa un arbre qui, n'étant pas fait pour le supporter, se déracina sous le choc. A part le directeur, le parc était vide. Ses enfants…

Il entendit alors des pas de course.

- Professeur Dumbledore, certains de mes élèves ne sont pas dans la salle commune. Et que se passe-t-il ? Où sont les Mangemorts ? demanda la voix de McGonagall, essoufflée d'avoir courru à travers tout le château.

Le directeur baissa alors seulement sa baguette, une ride anxieuse sur le front.

* * *

Elle n'entendait que cris et sanglots.

Marlène s'était réveillée il y a peu de temps, moins de quelques minutes, et son état tant physique que mental l'empêchait de prendre pleinement pied dans la réalité. Il lui semblait que de tous ses sens, seule l'ouïe avait répondu présent à l'appel de l'éveil. Sa tête était lourde, douloureuse, ne lui permettant pas de réfléchir au maximum de ses capacités. Sa bouche était sèche, et quand elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, ce n'était que pour apercevoir brièvement une brume noire, qu'elle associait à une divagation de son esprit, avant que ses paupières trop lourdes ne retombent devant ses pupilles, ne lui laissant plus que ses questions sans réponses : Où était-elle ?

Pourquoi était-elle si fatiguée ?

Et ces pleurs…

La jeune femme tâtonna légèrement, se rendant compte que son sens du toucher lui revenait. Elle était couchée sur quelque chose de dur et froid.

Et ces cris…

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et comment était-elle arrivée là ?

- On dirait bien que la Belle se réveille, murmura quelqu'un à son oreille.

Cette voix…

McKinnon ouvrit les yeux plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, puis les referma tout aussi rapidement, les gardant aussi clos qu'elle le pouvait.

Pas encore… Pas encore ces rêves. Pourquoi était-Il ici ?

L'homme se mit à rire en lui caressant la joue, et elle ne put que se recroqueviller sur elle-même, impuissante, la mâchoire serrée. Les souvenirs vinrent d'eux-mêmes… Elle s'était éveillée du cauchemar de Sanders dans l'infirmerie, plus faible qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie, Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué, elle avait défendu, riposté, et puis… le noir complet. Elle avait simplement vu les autres s'écrouler avec elle.

Toujours au sol, elle sentit la présence de Sanders s'écarter, et elle se détendit légèrement. Elle se redressa alors, enfin éveillée, pour apercevoir l'horreur de la situation. Ils étaient dix dans ce cachot. Elle, sept élèves de Griffondor, un de Serpentard… et Sanders. Si elle en croyait les deux Mangemorts qui semblaient les surveiller, alors ils devaient être dans une des planques de Lord Voldemort.

Un regard à ses compagnons d'infortune lui apprit que les sanglots provenaient de la jeune Alice Perton, prostrée dans un coin et que son amie Emmeline tentait de réconforter. Quand aux cris… Lily Evans… La rouquine hurlait sur deux des Griffondors tandis que le jeune Rogue ne faisait que jeter des coups d'œil à la dispute. Marlène fut surprise de constater qu'il semblait préférer observer Sanders, comme s'il voulait lui poser des questions tout en s'en empêchant.

Pettigrow semblait terrifié, il regardait à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite, et le tout avec une vivacité qui lui faisait penser à un animal pris au piège et cherchant une échappatoire face à un prédateur mortel.

Hm… A vrai dire, Voldemort pouvait être considéré comme un prédateur mortel… Sanders aussi…

McKinnon grimaça à cette simple pensée. Et dire qu'ils étaient enfermés ensemble… C'était un coup sadique des Mangemorts ! A-t-on idée d'enfermer les victimes et le criminel ensemble ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi personne ne s'en prenait à Sanders ? Ce n'était pourtant pas les plus calmes, ni les plus peureux des élèves qui étaient présents…

Soudainement, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux : Lupin. Il tremblait légèrement… Le regard dirigé droit devant lui, semblant fixer quelque chose… Un léger regard lui permit de constater qu'il s'agissait également de Sanders. Tout semblait toujours revenir à son collègue de toute façon. Et cet air sur le visage du jeune loup… Etait-ce vraiment de la peur ?

La duelliste se tourna à nouveau vers Lui, retenant à grand peine un frisson. Il l'observait. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, et ce malgré les cris des Griffondor, elle l'entendit parfaitement. Un murmure. « _Il est_ _cassé le jouet._ » Elle ne put cette fois retenir un tressaillement. Sanders se détourna, un air désintéressé sur le visage, et un soupir en prime. Sans exactement savoir pourquoi, Marlène s'en sentit profondément vexée.

C'est alors seulement qu'elle les remarqua… Ces « bijoux »… Deux bracelets. Un collier. Juste assez pour assurer un bannissement de la magie sans baguette. Baguette qu'elle n'avait bien évidemment pas.

* * *

Sévérus Rogue se vantait d'être une personne calme et réfléchie, prenant des décisions en ayant pesé le pour et le contre. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aimait penser. Pourtant, en ce moment, il n'était pas calme - _et ce bien qu'il en avait l'air_ -, et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à une quelconque décision. Décision de quoi de toute façon ? Que lui proposait-on ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Le Serpentard souffla un coup, profitant du fait que personne ne faisait attention à lui, et reprit tout depuis le début.

Décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son professeur de défense, il l'avait suivi, intrigué, c'est vrai. Et tout comme lui, il n'avait pas réagi quand il avait vu les Mangemorts, puis l'avait suivi lorsqu'enfin il s'était avancé. Et il s'était écroulé en même temps que les Griffondors et que la duelliste. Il s'était réveillé le premier, sûrement parce qu'il était le moins fatigué de tous. Enfin… C'était sans compter Sanders, bien conscient, droit, impassible… Puis les imbéciles avaient repris conscience, tous ces petits lionceaux s'étaient consultés, et le coupable avait été désigné : le professeur Sanders, sous prétexte que lui, « _Snevillus_ », bien que capable d'attaquer dans le dos, n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour tous les assommer. Lily avait crié au scandale. Black s'était élancé pour frapper le professeur, et Lupin l'en avait empêché. « _Il est dangereux._ » avait-il dit.

Dangereux…

Oui, Sanders était dangereux. Le Lord était dangereux. Dumbledore pouvait être dangereux s'il n'était pas si abruti par ses préceptes moraux et son inconscience. Les sorciers puissants étaient dangereux, de manière générale.

Mais celui-ci… Pourquoi les avoir emmenés ici ? Que voulait-il exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire vivre cet homme ?

Sévérus poussa un second soupir. Tellement d'éléments à comprendre, sans explications…

* * *

Je m'ennuie !

Il y a 3205 briques, 132 barreaux et 12 araignées ici. Inintéressant, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire. Même ma tentative pour ennuyer Marlène m'a exaspéré ! Me regarder avec un tel air terrifié… Mais où est donc passée toute sa fougue d'antan ?

Bon. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que j'y ai été un peu fort durant notre duel… Enfin, c'est elle qui est trop faible ! Quelle tristesse… Pour la peine, j'ai presque envie de pleurer en me plaignant que mon jouet est cassé !

Je me demande comme elle réagirait si je faisais ça… Parce qu'après tout… Je m'ennuie ! Au point de me dire que j'aurais dû rester à l'école. Enfin… Si j'avais pu. J'ai été viré après tout.

Tsss, je suis un incompris. Mais le mois est bientôt fini. Je joue un peu avec Tom, puis direction Alexandrie. Voilà. Simple. Efficace.

Sauf qu'ici… il n'y a rien à faire. En plus, les gosses qui se chamaillent commencent à me taper sur les nerfs !

Quand à Marlène… Tiens, elle tourne son visage vers moi. Bha, essayons ça, au cas où ça la raviverait un peu…

- Il est cassé le jouet… fis-je simplement en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Et c'est alors que… rien. Inintéressant. Totalement inintéressant. Si au moins elle répondait quelque chose !

Je suis maudit ! Coincé dans une cellule vide, avec des gens creux, et à une époque stérile ! Si au moins il y avait un peu d'animation… N'importe quoi, je m'en fous, du moment que… que…

…

Cette sensation… On dirait… ça faisait longtemps… Je me sens d'une humeur légèrement curieuse soudainement. Je me réinstalle contre le mur, de manière à ne pas pouvoir tomber même si… Enfin, ça ne devrait plus m'arriver maintenant. Ca ne me touche plus après tout.

Quelle étrange sensation de froid… Moi qui ne parviens même pas à ressentir la température de la neige… Je pourrais même me laisser aller à cet engourdissement ! Haha, quelle plaisanterie ! Comme si ces créatures pouvaient encore me faire un réel effet ! Elles ne le peuvent pas… N'est-ce pas ? Hého… quelqu'un, elles ne peuvent pas, non ?

…

Ainsi soit-il… Je le découvrirai bien assez tôt.

- Ils arrivent… murmurai-je autant à moi-même qu'aux autres, me sentant déjà vaguement absent.

Les cris de Lily se taisent. Pourtant, je les entends toujours… Ainsi, ils me font toujours quelque chose…

J'aperçois indistinctement le loup-garou qui m'observe, curieux. Mais au moment où la porte de notre cellule s'ouvre, l'image s'estompe. Une autre prend place… J'aurais dû réagir…

* * *

- Ils arrivent, fit soudainement mais doucement l'ex-professeur Sanders.

Rémus fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un allait vraiment venir ? Des Aurors ? Peut-être même le père de James ? Ou bien…

Un sentiment glacé s'empara de lui. Après tout… Qui savait qu'ils étaient ici ? Dumbledore les avait vus partir, mais comment aurait-il pu connaître leur destination ? Alors ça ne pouvait qu'être des Mangemorts… Ou pire…

La porte s'ouvrit, et trois silhouettes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Deux d'entre elles étaient encapuchonnées, vêtues d'une sorte de robe noire ressemblant plus à des lambeaux volant autour de leur corps qu'à un quelconque vêtement, même vieux et usé. La dernière était indéniablement un Mangemort. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole, voulant visiblement s'éloigner le plus vite possible, loin des deux créatures.

- On vous laisse une petite compagnie, pour que vous restiez sages… leur signala-t-il simplement avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le loup-garou observa alors les Détraqueurs, plus certain que jamais qu'ils allaient tous mourir ici.

* * *

- Lily, prends Harry et va t'en. C'est lui ! Va t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir, cria un homme aux cheveux noirs.

La femme obéit, courant avec le bébé dans ses bras. Il y eu le bruit de quelqu'un trébuchant suivit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et d'un gloussement suraigu.

Elle s'enferma dans la chambre pour bébé, mais celle-ci ne résista pas longtemps.

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui, plaida-t-elle.

- Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote… allez, pousse-toi… répondit la voix froide.

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place, implora la rouquine.

L'homme se déplaça.

- Ayez pitié… ayez pitié ! tenta-t-elle encore.

Il leva sa baguette.

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, je ferai ce que vous voudrez, implora une dernière fois la femme.

Il y eut un éclair vert, et elle s'écroula au sol.

La baguette se leva une seconde fois, pointant en direction de la tête du bébé. Un éclair vert…

* * *

Harry marchait depuis plusieurs heures dans cette forêt. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce rocher quelque part… Si ça avait été pour quelqu'un d'autre, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà fait demi-tour, mais là… Ca faisait un peu plus de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles ni de Rémus, ni de Tonks. L'Ordre manquant, pour ainsi dire, cruellement d'effectifs, il avait décidé de les chercher lui-même.

Ces traces dans la neige… Plus de doute possible, il était bel et bien déjà passé par là. Commençant à désespérer, il s'assit dans la neige. Il était pourtant tellement sûr de les trouver dans cette région-ci… Il les avait lui-même envoyé déjouer des plans mangemoresques par ici. Le tout dans la plus grande discrétion. C'était une mission risquée, ils devaient se débrouiller tous seuls… mais…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un chemin qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Il se releva rapidement et l'emprunta sans tarder. Il arriva dans une petite clairière, avec en son centre une maisonnette en bois dont les fenêtres étaient cassées.

Harry s'approcha silencieusement avant d'être pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air. Une odeur de mort. Inquiet, il fit exploser la porte. Aussitôt, il plaqua les mains contre son nez. Non seulement une odeur de mort lui avait serré les entrailles, mais ce fut surtout celle de la pourriture qui fit son effet.

Il ne put se retenir à temps. Son système digestif décida que le repas du matin avait été de trop.

Tout en se sentant étouffer, il parvint au bout d'un moment à se jeter un sort empêchant le moindre arôme d'infecter son nez. Petit à petit, son estomac se calma, ne laissant qu'une légère crampe au ventre et un goût dont il se serait volontiers passé dans la bouche.

Harry n'en oublia pas pour autant son angoisse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans la pièce.

Tout était détruit. Jamais il n'aurait même pu dire quels avaient été les meubles présents dans la pièce. Le papier peint était arraché. Des débris au sol portaient des traces de griffes et de dents… Il y avait également des traces de sang séché...

Le jeune sorcier fit soudainement un mouvement brusque de la main afin que les mouches s'écartent de son visage.

L'escalier craqua lorsqu'il monta, suivant les traces de sang brunâtre. C'était comme si quelqu'un de blessé avait fui… Pourquoi fuir à l'étage ? C'est le meilleur endroit pour être pris au piège !

Arrivé en haut, il les vit. Deux corps. Ou ce qu'il en restait… L'un pendait, entier, au plafond. L'autre… sur le sol même, dans un coin, n'était plus qu'un amas de chair. Tous les deux étaient dans un état de décomposition avancée, empêchant Harry de voir un quelconque signe distinctif.

Mais actuellement, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Tombant à genoux, il se pencha vers le côté, sentant ses nausées revenir, plus violentes, plus douloureuses aussi du fait qu'il n'y ait déjà plus rien à faire sortir.

Il resta longtemps sur ce plancher morbide. Il ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps. Mais juste avant de partir, il remarqua un parchemin sur un reste de meuble. Il le ramassa de manière inconsciente, et seules quelques phrases lui sautèrent aux yeux :

_« … traqués par les Mangemorts, c'était trop dangereux. »_

_« Nous n'avons pas su trouver un abri à temps. »_

_« … lune… »_

_« J'ai attaqué Dora. Je l'ai tuée. »_

_« Je suis un monstre. »_

_« … trop dangereux. »_

_« Cette guerre n'amène que la mort. Aucune délivrance n'est possible. »_

_« Adieu, »_

_« Rémus »_

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Harry se mit à rire de manière hystérique. Deux de plus. Deux personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il avait menées à la mort. Et ça le faisait rire… Il aurait tellement voulu pleurer, hurler, frapper… Mais il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Qu'aurait donc dit Neville s'il avait pu le voir à cet instant ?

Quand enfin il réussit à se calmer, il mit le feu au bâtiment, laissant les flammes comme dernier tombeau d'adieu à ces êtres chers à son cœur.

Le souvenir s'effaça à nouveau, et un autre prit place…

_IMPORTANT : NdA_

_Je vous prierais, à l'avenir, de ne plus poster de reviews pour savoir quand la suite de cette fic-ci sera postée sur __**d'autres**__ de mes fics. Car recevoir sur un one shot « _As-tu abandonné Dan Sanders ?_ » sans aucun commentaire sur le one shot en lui-même, qui n'a rien à voir avec HP, ne m'a pas été agréable. Que ce commentaire soit posté ici, aucun souci. Mais pas sur quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir. Je reçois toutes les reviews, et je les lis toutes, où qu'elles soient postées._

_Alors, cher auteur de review, si tu te reconnais, non, je n'abandonnerai pas Dan Sanders, simplement parce que je veux écrire l'épilogue, ce que je me refuse tant que ce qu'il y a entre n'est pas fait. Mais à part ça, qu'as-tu pensé du one shot ? Je préfère un lynchage dans les règles de l'art avec un PS concernant Sanders que ça, si tu tiens vraiment à poster sur l'OS._

_Sur une note plus joyeuse : sachez que je HAIS Dan Sanders (si, si, c'est plus joyeux), je n'ai pas su écrire le chapitre que je voulais, et, en désespoir de cause, j'ai fait une ellipse temporelle. Mes excuses les plus sincères._


	22. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 22 : Souvenirs**

Il faisait sombre, seul un faible sortilège permettait qu'il ne fasse pas entièrement noir dans cette grotte.

- Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… souffla amèrement Harry.

- Imbécile, les « si » ne font rien avancer, siffla son interlocuteur.

- Alors je veux oublier ! Oublier ! Tout oublier… sanglota la voix du jeune homme.

- Imbécile, reprit l'autre voix d'une manière plus douce, fatiguée et pour une fois exempte de toute animosité. J'avais l'espoir fou que vous ne seriez pas seul. Tout est donc fini…

Le «_ Survivant _» devait bientôt avoir 24 ans, et il sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, que ce soit d'un point de vue physique ou mental.

Lentement, il releva la tête vers son ancien professeur, actuellement attaché à l'une des parois de la grotte. Juste à côté de lui pendait un autre corps, inerte, mais probablement encore chaud. Le corps d'une femme. Morte.

Mais pour l'instant, ce qui fascinait Harry était la manière dont la dernière personne pouvant le soutenir le fixait. La manière dont ses yeux devenaient lointains. La manière dont ce liquide noir, visqueux, commençait à couler de sa bouche. La manière dont un Maître de potions avait organisé sa propre mort, il y a probablement longtemps, en dissimulant une capsule de poison dans sa propre bouche. La manière dont il avait choisit quand, comment et pourquoi son destin devait s'arrêter là…

- Pourquoi… répéta-t-il.

Son regard glissa sur les quelques livres que lui et Neville avaient pu sauver. Son ami n'aurait pas apprécié ce qu'il allait faire, mais qui s'en souciait de toute façon ? Il était condamné. Ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi choisir comment ?

* * *

Harry le vit comme au ralenti : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, vainqueur de Grindelwald, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, tombant du haut de cette tour, sous ses yeux impuissants, sous la baguette de Sévérus Rogue…

* * *

- C'est de ta faute ! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! hurla Ron, le poing encore serré.

Harry n'essaya même pas de nier, affalé au pied du mur, sa main droite tentant vainement d'empêcher le sang de couler de son nez suite à la violence du coup.

- Tu les as tués, tu as... recommença le jeune rouquin.

- Ron, l'interrompit Rémus, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, calme-toi, ta colère va...

- Ma colère n'a rien à voir avec les meurtres d'Harry, cracha-t-il.

Le loup-garou voulut s'avancer une nouvelle fois, mais Bill ne le lâcha pas, l'empêchant de s'interposer.

- Tu as assassiné ce gosse, accusa Ron.

Le Survivant acquiesça. Oui. Il l'avait tué. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que...

- Tu as condamné Fred et... Et Hermione ! Elle était ton amie ! Tu l'as tuée par ton égoïsme ! hurla encore le jeune roux, sa voix se brisant au nom de la jeune fille.

George baissa ses yeux gonflés, les détourna de la scène, sans intervenir.

- Même Maugrey y est passé. Tu as changé de camp Potter ? Tu reviens vers nous en tuant le maximum de tes anciens camarades ? questionna-t-il encore.

L'utilisation de son nom de famille par la bouche de son meilleur ami sonnait étrangement aux oreilles du Survivant. Mais que pouvait-il y faire de toute façon ?

- La mort de Ginny ne t'était pas suffisante, c'est ça ? murmura Ron.

- Molly... murmura un autre homme roux, assis dans un fauteuil, une lettre froissée dans la main.

- Félicitation Potter, tu viens de marquer la fin de la famille Weasley, trancha le plus jeune des frères avant de se diriger vers son père.

Il le releva sans difficulté, prenant la lettre de ses mains et la jetant au sol. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait. Un piège de Voldemort. Mais il irait. Avec ses frères, avec ceux de sa famille, ceux de sa vraie famille... Car s'il y avait la moindre chance de sauver leur mère...

* * *

Neville s'arrêta soudainement de courir et se retourna. Harry fit de même.

- Luna ? questionna le jeune Londubat de manière incertaine.

Celle-ci les fixait, immobile, les regardant avec des yeux lointains, la déception encore présente dans ses prunelles.

- J'avais cru voir un Ronflack Cornu, mais c'était... commença-t-elle avant de se mettre à tousser.

Les deux jeunes hommes retinrent leur respiration en voyant du sang sortir de la bouche de leur amie.

- … juste des Mangemorts, finit-elle en s'écroulant au sol.

* * *

Poudlard brûlait. Les flammes venaient lécher le ciel noir, éclairant les lieux de manière morbide, faisant danser les ombres...

Dans le parc, onze poteaux se tenaient fiers et droits. Sur chacun d'entre eux étaient attaché un corps. Si Fred, Hermione et Maugrey semblaient être morts proprement, il n'en était rien pour les autres.

Harry ne put se résoudre à poser les yeux sur le reste des membres de la famille Weasley, pas plus que sur le jeune garçon, tout juste un enfant, accroché là.

Rémus posa sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant, détournant lui-même les yeux de ce spectacle macabre.

- Viens, on rentre. Neville et Luna sont de retour... murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour couvrir les bruits de crépitement du feu.

* * *

Il sentait sa conscience revenir, à son plus grand désespoir. Il aurait tellement aimé rester dans ce noir complet qui, s'il n'était pas rassurant, avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas être douloureux. Il avait l'impression que ses poignets étaient en feu. Ils avaient dû soutenir son corps durant tout ce temps où il avait été inconscient. Ses pieds auraient pu le soutenir, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu la force, et il avait été attaché trop haut que pour pouvoir se reposer à genoux.

Prenant une inspiration douloureuse, Harry se redressa, tentant de se remettre debout. S'il restait ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'il finirait par perdre l'usage de ses mains. Cela le fit grimacer de douleur, mais avait-t-il vraiment le choix ?

Il referma alors les yeux, essayant d'échapper au moins mentalement à cette cellule sombre et humide. Il s'imagina en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. La guerre serait finie... Plus de Voldemort... Juste de la vie...

Un rire le sortit de ses pensées. Un rire froid, inhumain. Il n'avait pas besoin de soulever ses paupières pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. Néanmoins, il rouvrit les yeux et leva le menton dans un signe évident de défi. Ce qu'il imaginait n'était pas un rêve. Ce serait le futur... Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre. Pour Ron et Hermione. Pour Rémus. Pour tous les autres... Pour Ginny...

La grimace de Voldemort, qu'il devait assimiler au sourire, s'élargit.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi... commença-t-il.

Un moment, Harry se demanda si le Lord lui avait amené un gâteau au chocolat pour fêter son anniversaire. Cette pensée des plus inadéquates lui arracha un sourire. Etait-il tombé si bas pour plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? Mais en même temps, quand d'autre aurait-il pu le faire ?

Le Survivant fut néanmoins ramené brutalement sur terre quand le Seigneur de Ténèbres, comme il aimait s'appeler, claqua des doigts et que des Mangemorts approchèrent en ricanant.

- J'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie, autre que mes Mangemorts, pourrait te faire du bien, expliqua seulement le Lord avant de s'écarter légèrement.

Alors seulement, Harry le vit. Un jeune garçon tremblant de peur, maintenu par ces brutes. Il devait avoir environ 7 ans. 8 peut-être.

Le Survivant ne sut jamais combien de temps cela dura. Et en un sens, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais il avait crié, pleuré, supplié ses ennemis de laisser cet enfant tranquille. C'était juste un gosse qui ne devait même pas comprendre ce qu'était la guerre ! Qu'on le torture lui était une chose, mais abattre cette innocence en riant...

Lorsque Harry avait le malheur de détourner les yeux, il suffisait que l'un des Mangemorts demande à l'enfant de l'appeler. Et il le faisait, de sa petite voix brisée et pleine de sanglots, ou dans un hurlement de souffrance. Alors le dernier des Potter ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder cet être se faire détruire. Lentement. Douloureusement.

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas tué.

Il avait été accroché dans la cellule d'à côté, bien visible, son petit corps pendant misérablement au mur.

Ainsi avait commencé cette nouvelle routine. Mais si « l'Elu » s'habituait à sa propre douleur physique, chaque souffrance de Matteo, comme l'enfant lui avait dit s'appeler, le blessait un peu plus. Inhumains. Voldemort et ses hommes étaient inhumains... Il ne trouvait aucun autre mot pour qualifier ce qu'il voyait.

La nuit, il lui promettait qu'ils sortiraient tous les deux de là, ensemble, et qu'ils verraient la lune et les étoiles, allongés sur une grande étendue d'herbe. Il lui promettait qu'il existait, à l'extérieur, un endroit où chacun pouvait vivre heureux, sans douleur. Il lui promettait la liberté. Lui racontait la douceur des poils soyeux d'un petit animal, le rire joyeux de ses amis, le goût des légumes ayant mijoté des heures durant... Et en silence, il pleurait cette certitude grandissante disant qu'il lui mentait. Qu'il se mentait, que plus rien de tout cela ne pouvait exister. Pour lui, de toute façon, ce qui comptait avait déjà brûlé. Alors à quoi bon s'acharner ?

Voilà pourquoi il laissait les larmes dévaler ses joues, sans honte. De toute façon, qui pouvait bien le juger ici ? Et vu l'état de son corps, et surtout de Matteo, cela n'importait pas.

Combien de jours, combien de semaines, ou peut-être était-ce des mois ?

Puis la routine avait été brisée, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le lendemain d'une des séances de torture...

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite en voyant un Mangemort s'écraser contre sa cellule, assommé. Il ne montra pas de surprise en voyant Maugrey surgir de la porte, son front saignant légèrement. Il aurait probablement une nouvelle cicatrice... Il sentit à peine les jumeaux Weasley le détacher.

Le vieil auror claudiquant hurla qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite, et abandonner les autres prisonniers. Ron lui fourra d'autorité sa baguette dans la main, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment le rouquin avait pu la récupérer. Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, emportant un Survivant dans un état second, un murmure se fit entendre, si bas que Harry se demanderait plus tard comment il avait pu l'entendre...

- Harry... appelait doucement l'enfant. J'ai peur... Harry, ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas... Harry !

L'adolescent avait relevé la tête, montrant enfin un réel signe de conscience. Matteo... Il s'était soudainement retourné, obligeant Fred et George à le lâcher sous le coup de la surprise, ce qui fit qu'il s'écroula lamentablement au sol.

- Matteo... murmura-t-il en retour, en se redressant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Au loin, un bruit de course annonçait la venue de Mangemorts en renfort. Maugrey ordonna la retraite. Mais Harry s'avançait vers l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui attrape l'épaule dans le but évident de le faire fuir.

- Matteo ! hurla alors le Survivant, faisant preuve d'une force qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas d'avoir.

Une partie des personnes présentes se précipita à la rencontre des hommes de main de Voldemort venant d'arriver, et tenta de protéger leur retraite.

- Pas le temps Harry ! On doit partir ! lui cria Ron en essayant de le tirer vers la sortie.

- S'il te plaît Harry, le supplia presque Hermione.

Mais celui-ci ne voyait que le regard de l'enfant, plein de larmes, et il comprit.

Il entendit vaguement au loin un cri de douleur suivit d'un bruit de chute. George cria le nom de son jumeau, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

Maugrey se battait comme un diable, décidé à emporter autant de Mangemorts qu'il le pourrait.

Pas le temps... Harry leva sa baguette, fixant toujours l'enfant. Ses larmes avaient refait surface, il s'excusa.

- Avada Kadavra, lancèrent deux voix au même moment.

Sa dernière vision fut le regard reconnaissant de Matteo. Son sourire triste.

Il s'écroula, ne comprenant qu'à son réveil au Terrier ce dont il avait été vaguement conscient. Hermione... Hermione avait intercepté le deuxième sort de la mort le visant lui. Elle l'avait fait de son corps. Maugrey avait fait honneur à sa réputation, ça avait été un carnage. Son dernier combat. Fred ne s'était jamais relevé... Et lui, Harry, avait assassiné un enfant.

Étrangement, il ne pleura pas cette fois-là. Il était vivant. Voldemort... Que les flammes l'emportent, ce serait sa dernière danse !

* * *

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Harry restait dos-à-dos avec Neville afin de laisser le moins d'ouvertures possibles, mais même ainsi... Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Soudainement, le rire d'un des Mangemorts fit grimacer le survivant. Bellatrix...

De toute évidence, l'ennemi avait découvert leur seconde cachette... Comment, ça, il l'ignorait...

Puis il avait senti Neville s'affaler contre son dos, s'écrouler par terre, silencieusement...

Et Lestrange hurla presque de plaisir en clamant qu'elle avait supprimé toute la famille Londubat. Jusqu'au dernier. La suite était floue dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Avait-il hurlé ? Avait-il pleuré ? Avait-il... tué ?

Il était seul. Définitivement seul. Affreusement seul... et vide.

* * *

- J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black, chantonna la voix de Bellatrix avant d'éclater d'un de ces rires dont elle seule avait le secret.

* * *

Se regardant dans le miroir, Harry jugea qu'il avait de nouveau mal noué sa cravate. Il l'enleva, les mains tremblant légèrement, et refit le nœud. Mention peut mieux faire. Mais il allait finir par être en retard. Il tenta une dernière fois d'aplatir ses cheveux, et ceux-ci revinrent immédiatement à leur position initiale. Il allait devoir faire avec…

Nerveux, il vérifia une fois de plus dans sa poche, et trouva immédiatement la petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et observa la bague qui y résidait, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à revenir avec. Elle dirait oui, n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'était la guerre, même s'ils étaient jeunes, ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils puissent…

Le sorcier soupira. Plus le temps de penser à ça, il allait finir par arriver en retard ! Il sortit de la petite maison de campagne, en pleine région non magique, et se dirigea vers un village, suivant la direction de la musique et des rires.

Il s'était dit que ce petit bal moldu serait parfait. Après tout, les endroits sorciers n'étaient plus très sûrs, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il vivait ici depuis maintenant une semaine. De plus, un cadre joyeux et festif ne pouvait qu'encourager Ginny à accepter, n'est-ce pas ?

Arrivé à la place centrale du village, il remarqua que la fête commençait à peine. On allumait des loupiottes, dressait les dernières tables, faisait les réglages de dernières minutes…

Harry observa le clocher. 17h59. Il avait 31 minutes d'avance.

Et Ginny arriva avec 24 minutes de retard. Il lui affirma néanmoins que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il venait d'arriver…

Le repas qu'ils passèrent en terrasse fut probablement celui que le jeune Potter trouva le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais passé. Il ne vérifia pas moins de 14 fois la présence de la petite boîte dans sa poche, laissa tomber 6 fois son couteau et 3 fois seulement sa fourchette, manqua de peu de renverser son verre à plusieurs reprises, et se rendit compte que boire autant d'eau pour empêcher sa bouche de se dessécher n'était pas une bonne idée puisque le liquide devait ensuite ressortir. Cela lui permit tout au plus de se recoiffer aux toilettes. Il en ressortit décidé. Il n'était simplement pas capable de faire une annonce comme ça, de but en blanc, devant tout le monde. Mais peut-être que si… Oui, il ferait ça, et pourrait alors lui murmurer le tout à l'oreille. Ce serait plus facile.

Après avoir glissé sa main dans sa poche et senti sous ses doigts l'étui de la bague, Harry revint à la table.

- Ginny, que dirais-tu de venir… danser… avec moi ? questionna-t-il en rougissant.

Il se rappela alors soudainement un détail important. Un détail très important. Il ne savait pas danser. Se maudissant, il fut néanmoins heureux quand Ginny se leva avec un grand sourire, acceptant sa proposition.

Tandis qu'il l'amenait au centre de la place, où plusieurs couples valsaient déjà au rythme de la musique, un cri perçant brisa le charme de la fête. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, d'autres hurlements de terreur se firent entendre.

Des gens se mirent à courir, fuyant devant ce danger inconnu, quel qu'il soit, d'autres se firent renverser, cherchant encore la cause de ce brusque changement d'ambiance. Lorsqu'un homme leur fonça dessus, Harry fut obligé de lâcher la main de la jeune fille. Il fut ensuite emporté vers l'arrière, par le flot de gens paniqués, ne pouvant que voir quelques corps flotter au loin. Morts.

Alors seulement, la marque des Ténèbres s'éleva lentement au-dessus de la fête.

Le jeune sorcier dégaina sa baguette, et tenta de remonter le courant, de rejoindre sa belle avant qu'elle ne soit confrontée à ces êtres sans morale.

- Laissez-moi passer, murmura-t-il aux gens autour de lui.

La musique s'était arrêtée, et de la fumée laissait penser que la scène avait pris feu.

Il dut jouer des coudes pour avancer, tout en tentant d'éviter les coups de ceux voulant fuir plus rapidement.

- Ginny ? cria-t-il alors, pour essayer de la localiser. Ginny, où es-tu ?

Il repéra une fille couchée face au sol, cheveux roux, robe noire… Il se jeta presque sur elle et la retourna, sentant le désespoir l'envahir. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que cette femme n'était pas Ginny. La seconde fut qu'elle était morte. Il se releva immédiatement et repartit à la recherche de son aimée, criant son nom comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, regardant partout où elle pourrait être.

Peu à peu, la place se vida. Une partie des gens ayant su fuir, l'autre morte, et la dernière coincée par les Mangemorts. Il dut encore repousser une bonne dizaine de personnes, et alors, il la vit enfin.

Couchée au sol, tentant de se relever, crachant du sang.

- Ginny ! appela-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Il esquiva sans même s'en rendre compte un sort qui lui était destiné, et se jeta accroupi à côté de la rouquine.

- Je voulais juste… danser avec toi… murmura-t-elle en le regardant d'un air douloureux.

- Je… commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre par une voix froide qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il se redressa pour faire face à Voldemort, prêt à éviter ce sort de magie noire, quel qu'il soit.

Il ne remarqua que trop tard qu'il n'était pas la personne visée.

Horrifié, il ne put qu'observer la plus jeune des Weasley s'élever dans les airs, et, soudainement, prendre feu de l'intérieur.

Elle hurla. Harry cria son nom de toutes ses forces, envoya de l'eau, pleura… Mais il vit seulement son regard empli de douleur se poser sur lui, son regret sincère, sa peur… et sa mort.

Telle une poupée vide, elle retomba au sol, ses cheveux de feu volant encore autour de son visage déformé, brûlé.

Inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune sorcier se traîna vers elle. Redressa sa dépouille et la serra contre lui.

- Ginny, sanglota-t-il. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Ginny… Réveille-toi… Danse avec moi Ginny… Danse avec moi…

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Danse avec moi… murmura-t-il encore.

Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de l'Ordre. Il n'entendit pas Voldemort jeter le sortilège de la mort. Il ne vit pas Kingsley s'écrouler devant lui.

Tout ce dont il avait conscience était le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Danse avec moi Gin'…

Les sorts pleuvaient autour de lui. Il sentait, sans s'en rendre compte, que Rémus essayait de le relever, de lui faire lâcher prise. Le loup-garou murmurait des choses qu'Harry n'écoutait pas.

Ginny était morte. Voldemort l'avait tuée. Ginny était morte. Ils allaient danser… Ginny était morte…

- Danse avec moi… souffla-t-il encore.

Voldemort l'avait tuée.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

- Danse avec moi… fit-il un peu plus fort.

Harry se releva, repoussa la personne le retenant, et se dirigea vers Tom, comme s'il était en transe…

* * *

_NDA : huhu, à ceux à qui j'avais dit qu'il y aurait un nouveau chapitre pour le nouvel an, mes excuses pour les faux espoirs. Mais j'ai une bonne raison : il était chez ma correctrice qui l'a gardé jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs, voici ce qu'elle a écrit dans son mail en me le renvoyant :_

**« Et voilà ! Je te laisse le soin de dire à tes lecteurs où me trouver s'ils veulent me flageller sur place ! ;) »**

_Ainsi soit-il. Je suis quelqu'un de parole après tout, quand ça m'arrange... Dites-lui bonjour de ma part. =)_

_Son adresse mail est donc : lilyacmoi(at)_

_Prochaine fois, je vous mets son numéro de téléphone..._

_Voilà, Aurélia, si tu as encore d'autres services à me demander, n'hésites pas...;)_


	23. Eveil Incomplet

**NDA** : Héhé, suis pas morte !

Bon, j'avoue être un peu en retard... Je fais un petit racontage de vie sur ce plus d'une année passée loin de vous : réussite de mon année d'étude, voyage au Japon, changement d'étude, et en ce moment, emménagement avec mon homme. Donc moi très heureuse. Fin.

Concernant le chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés. Je voyais vraiment bien cette scène dans un film. Mais vraiment vraiment bien. Sauf que voilà, pas moyen de décrire cet état de folie de Dan, qui est très différente de d'habitude. J'espère avoir réussi, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite. Mais bon... Je passe à la suite maintenant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est plus long que d'habitude, je n'aurais pas vraiment su bien le couper. Peut-être trop de longueurs aussi... =/

Ha, oui, ma lettre "g" fait des siennes pour le moment, c'est super énervant. Chapitre suivant, je vais peut-être essayer de ne plus l'utiliser... Hm... J'hésite...

Bref ! Chapitre ! Avec un petit rappel du précédant. _(Tout petit...)_

* * *

_Alors il ouvrit les yeux._

_- Danse avec moi… fit-il un peu plus fort._

_Harry se releva, repoussa la personne le retenant, et se dirigea vers Tom, comme s'il était en transe…_

**Chapitre 23 : Éveil incomplet**

Les Détraqueurs s'étaient éloignés, pas assez que pour que leurs effets disparaissent complètement, mais néanmoins suffisamment pour permettre au groupe de retrouver une lucidité certaine.

Rémus tenta d'arrêter ses tremblements. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça... Bien sûr, il connaissait les Détraqueurs, mais seulement par l'intermédiaire de livres ! Et les descriptions pouvaient être aussi précises qu'elles le voulaient, rien ne l'avait préparé à... à ça. Et quelque chose lui faisait dire que rien ne l'y préparerait jamais...

- Vous... vous croyez qu'il est... mort ? interrogea une voix tremblotante.

Le loup-garou releva vivement la tête. Visiblement, c'était Alice qui venait de parler. Il aperçut distraitement Sirius et James échanger un regard avant que la jeune fille ne pointe du doigt une masse informe contre le mur.

Malgré l'obscurité, Rémus le reconnut immédiatement. Sanders. Il était étalé sur le côté, à même le sol. Immobile. Les yeux clos.

Personne ne remarqua la brève expression de soulagement venant du second adulte du groupe. Pas plus que celle de déception de Séverus Rogue. Les deux disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Sirius eut un rire nerveux.

- Un Détraqueur ne tue pas. Il ne peut pas être mort, affirma-t-il en cherchant à se persuader lui-même. C'est lui qui nous a foutu dans ce merdier, il ne peut pas mourir à la première épreuve !

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché du professeur de défense. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas lorsqu'il le poussa du bout du pied.

- Sanders, réveille-toi enflure ! s'exclama-t-il alors en le poussant un peu plus fort.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le réveil un peu plus complet de la duelliste.

- Vocabulaire, Monsieur Black. Bien que ce soit regrettable, le Professeur Sanders est... Enfin... C'est sans importance de toute façon... marmonna-t-elle.

- Professeur McKinnon, commença Lily d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. Black a raison pour une fois, les Détraqueurs ne... Le Professeur Sanders ne peut pas vraiment être... enfin... je veux dire...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Marlène éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- Certainement une autre de ses ruses morbides pour nous atteindre. Ce serait trop facile sinon... siffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants de colère.

Elle eut à peine prononcé ces mots qu'elle se mordit la lèvre, perdant toute trace de haine. Était-il possible qu'Il l'ait...

Un bref coup d'œil la rassura. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne l'avait pas entendue...

- Il est mort, murmura soudainement Sirius, à genoux à côté de l'adulte qu'il maltraitait quelques secondes encore avant.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Il est mort, répéta-t-il, blême, en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Impossible, répliqua alors McKinnon. Il est trop résistant pour ça, ce n'est pas...

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes vivantes ne respirant pas ? la coupa Sirius en s'écartant du corps d'un pas incertain. Je vous dis qu'il est mort !

Marlène amorça un mouvement pour se lever et vérifier par elle-même, mais en voyant le visage de son collègue... Elle n'eut qu'une grimace avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle n'irait pas vérifier. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. Quelle importance... Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon... Pas contre Sanders... Elle ne put retenir un frisson.

- Professeur McKinnon, l'interpella soudainement le jeune Rogue. Pourquoi avoir peur d'un cadavre ? C'est inoffensif... contrairement aux Inferi...

La voix était neutre, mais la question la perturba. Et cette comparaison... Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler, de revoir tous ces êtres sans vie s'approchant d'elle. Et ces regards... De la peur ? Elle posa son regard sur Sanders. Oui, c'était clairement de la peur. Paralysée par la peur... N'avait-elle pas dépassé cette étape il y a longtemps déjà ? N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor, enfant de l'action ? N'était-elle pas le professeur de duel et l'adulte responsable de ces adolescents ?

Chancelante, elle se releva et s'avança vers l'homme à contrecœur. Elle devait le faire. C'était son devoir... même si ça ne l'enchantait pas. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations avant de s'y mettre réellement.

La peau de Sanders était froide. Sa jugulaire immobile. C'était fini... Tout était fini... elle allait pouvoir dormir.

Elle s'en voulut un moment d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un ! C'était... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Au contraire, elle devait d'abord tenter de le sauver, pas penser à s'assurer que ce ne soit pas un leurre, et ce de manière radicale !

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle allongea son... collègue sur le dos, puis lorsqu'elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour commencer un massage cardiaque inutile, elle se sentit profondément mal à l'aise. Il était impossible qu'une chose telle que lui succombe à un Détraqueur. Il était impensable qu'elle essaye de le sauver, c'était juste...

Marlène se statufia en voyant les lèvres de Sanders bouger. Pourtant, il ne...

Tout se passa très vite. Une main lui attrapa le poignet, Ses yeux verts et froids s'ouvrirent et Cette voix s'éleva.

- Danse avec moi... ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit repoussée sur le côté, se cognant par la même occasion au mur, et Il se redressa. Comme s'Il n'était pas cliniquement mort peu avant. Comme s'Il n'était pas cliniquement mort actuellement...

La peur de McKinnon refit surface. Elle aurait dû l'achever quand elle en avait eu l'occasion... Toujours se fier à son instinct...

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux Mangemorts portant un peu d'eau et de quoi les tenir vivants, Sanders se mit à genoux, les mains au sol. Marlène ressentit alors la magie s'écouler, passant au travers des jambes de l'homme. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Rares étaient les personnes ayant la patience de développer leur système magique jusque dans leurs membres inférieurs... et jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune y parvenant.

Tous les bracelets et colliers inhalateurs de magie s'ouvrirent et, dans un même mouvement, les deux Mangemorts furent projetés avec violence contre un mur. La duelliste grimaça au son que firent certains os en se brisant.

Sans un regard en arrière, Dan Sanders sortit du cachot, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, le regard lointain.

Ahuri, ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sirius se tourna vers son ami.

- On... fait quoi maintenant ? questionna-t-il, perdu.

James haussa les épaules avant de répondre en s'engageant à la suite de son professeur de défense. Il n'avait étrangement pas envie de rester sagement dans le cachot jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les y renfermer. Il fut suivit par le reste des Maraudeurs, puis par les filles de Gryffondor, et, enfin, Rogue et McKinnon leur emboîtèrent le pas. L'un avec une feinte indifférence, l'autre avec une simple mais sincère résignation.

Quand bien même le professeur avait pris un peu d'avance, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à le suivre à la trace. Entre les Mangemorts inconscients au sol, visiblement balayés de la même manière que ceux de leur cachot, et certains murs qui étaient comme soufflés afin d'ouvrir un passage, la troupe finit par rejoindre Dan Sanders.

- Professeur ! interpella James, se mettant à trottiner pour le rattraper.

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, pas plus qu'il ne montra le moindre signe qu'il l'ait entendu.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à un nouvel embranchement, mais l'homme n'eut pas une seule hésitation et emprunta un couloir situé sur la droite, légèrement dissimulé, comme s'il savait où il allait.

- Professeur Sanders ! appela-t-il encore, sans plus de résultats.

Au loin, ils entendirent des Mangemorts criant des ordres.

Alors seulement, la duelliste jura et reprit ses esprits. Sans cesser de suivre ses élèves, elle murmura rapidement un sort d'attraction, se concentrant sur sa baguette ainsi que celles des membres de leur groupe.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et Marlène les distribua sans arrêter de marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec uniquement les deux dernières : la sienne et celle de Sanders... Un détail la frappa alors. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la baguette de son collègue semblait ancienne. Il s'en dégageait une douce chaleur, et, en même temps, elle avait la certitude qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lancer le sort le plus basique en l'utilisant, sans savoir pourquoi.

Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour confirmer que son collègue ne la voyait pas, et la baguette finit dans la poche de la jeune femme. Après tout, cet homme était déjà bien assez puissant sans elle, n'est-ce pas ? Et, dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait prétendre l'avoir gardée pour lui...

C'est sur une dernière explosion de murs qu'il pénétrèrent tous dans une salle plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent.

Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction les Mangemorts présents alignés face à eux, baguette tendue, prêts à attaquer. La jeune duelliste reconnut quant à elle parfaitement bien la dernière personne, située un peu en hauteur et derrière ses sbires.

Elle en était sûre à présent. A moins d'un miracle, elle allait mourir ici...

- Je ne pensais pas voir mes invités si tôt. Sanders, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lord Voldemort imperturbable à leur intention.

Son interlocuteur murmurait des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Était-il dangereux ? D'après ses Mangemorts, c'était quand même grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu si facilement ramener les prisonniers. Donc il n'était pas l'un des pions de Dumbledore.

- Bienvenue chez Moi, je suis Lord Vold... commença-t-il avant de devoir éviter des flammes surgissant de la main droite de ce Dan Sanders.

Voilà qui réglait la question. Cet homme n'était pas un sympathisant.

Marlène déglutit. Pourquoi donc Sanders n'avait-il pas laissé parler le Lord ? Ils auraient gagné un peu de temps... Peut-être même une chance de survie ! Et si...

Mais elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin et sauta devant des élèves en jetant un sort de protection qui trembla violemment en interceptant le sort de l'un des Mangemorts. La jeune duelliste haleta. Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas nouveaux dans les rangs du Mage Noir... La fine fleur de l'armée des Ténèbres. Ô joie...

Les sorts commencèrent rapidement à pleuvoir des deux côtés. Malheureusement, leur petit séjour au cachot ne les avait pas aidés à être particulièrement en forme...

Séverus restait en dehors des combats, tel un observateur silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas se déclarer ouvertement dans aucun des deux camps actuellement. Et de toutes façons, même s'il participait à la bataille, les dés étaient déjà jetés. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui pourrait faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou l'autre. Et même s'il devait admettre que McKinnon se battait avec talent et détermination, il savait que seul le désespoir la faisait encore tenir debout et protéger les élèves. Mais à mettre tant d'énergie dans la protection d'autres, elle négligeait l'attaque.

Les Gryffondors, eux, se battaient avec toute leur naïveté. C'en était presque mignon. Une chance que les Mangemorts ne semblaient toujours pas décidés à les tuer. Sans doute avaient-ils une valeur marchande si le Seigneur de Ténèbres se refusait à les abîmer.

Quant à Sanders... Une personne mise à mal par des Détraqueurs n'avait aucune chance face à Lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant... Face à l'afflux et la vitesse des attaques, c'était le Lord qui reculait pas à pas, à l'instant.

Séverus cilla quand il cru entendre un rire d'enfant. La fatigue... sûrement la fatigue.

Les sorts pleuvaient de partout, qui rirait dans ces conditions ?

Pourtant, le rire revint, suivit d'un hoquet de surprise. Et le jeune Serpentard vit McKinnon sursauter. L'avait-elle entendu aussi ? D'où cela pouvait-il venir ?

Ces quelques secondes d'égarement suffirent. Un sortilège de confusion percuta la duelliste en pleine poitrine. Elle vacilla légèrement, regardant autour d'elle d'un air perdu. Un autre sort la toucha et elle bascula vers l'arrière. Son sort de protection tomba à sa suite, exposant ainsi les élèves...

* * *

Dire qu'il y avait un instant seulement, tout le monde était heureux. Le groupe de musique était bon, les enfants riaient et courraient partout, leurs esprits bien loin de cette guerre dont ils ignoraient tout. Et maintenant... Tout est rouge. Rouge sang. Rouge flamme. J'entends encore les rires et la musique... même si tout ça sonne faux. Je te vois Ginny. Souriante. Nous danserons... Mais Voldemort se tient là. Entre les flammes. Une vision de l'enfer... Il connaîtra l'enfer ma chérie. C'est notre danse. Que les enfants rient. Que la musique joue. Que les gens meurent. Que Ginny brûle... Notre danse.

* * *

Rémus retint Marlène avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Les Mangemorts s'approchaient tel des requins, en souriant devant ce qu'ils pensaient être des proies faciles.

- Lily, tu nous soignes. Alice, si nécessaire, tu l'aides, sinon tu fais front avec moi, Sirius et Peter en attaque. Emmeline, Rémus, on compte sur vous pour nous protéger. Quant à toi, Sniv... Séverus... Ne nous jette pas un sort dans le dos, ce sera suffisant j'imagine... déclara soudainement James en prenant d'autorité la tête du groupe.

A part Rogue qui haussa un sourcil, nul ne contredit le jeune Potter, et tout le monde se prépara autour de la jeune duelliste que Lily essayait de ranimer.

Le rire lointain se fit à nouveau entendre, troublant les Mangemorts qui allaient attaquer.

Rémus et Emmeline profitèrent de ce court répit, et sous leurs murmures, une douce barrière de protection se leva autour du petit groupe. Elle permettrait aux autres d'attaquer, mais ne laisserait pas passer la plupart des sorts que les Mangemorts lanceraient.

Soudainement, une partie de la pièce s'illumina. Des flammes vives apparurent sans que rien ne soit en feu. Un Mangemort eu le réflexe de jeter de l'eau dessus, mais le feu ne faiblit même pas.

D'autres cris se firent entendre. Proches et lointains à la fois.

A présent, si ce n'est Voldemort et Sanders qui continuaient à se battre, chacun se taisait, cherchant l'origine de ces phénomènes.

- Maman ? Maman ? sanglota alors une voix enfantine.

James passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? murmura Sirius une lueur plus qu'inquiète dans les yeux.

* * *

Enfin tu te tiens devant moi Tom. Nous en finirons aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui tu m'as pris celle que tu ne pouvais pas toucher. Aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus danser... Danse ! Danse ! Regarde-moi Tom ! Regarde la mort... Regarde ta Mort comme tu m'as montré la sienne...

* * *

Les flammes se firent plus vives soudainement. Comme hypnotisés, les Mangemorts ainsi que les habitants de Poudlard voyaient Sanders s'avancer vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci paraissait calme et serein, pourtant, il en était tout autre en réalité. Et pour cause... Face à cet étrange... personne, il avait tenté un sort de légilimancie, afin de pouvoir déterminer les intentions de l'autre. Mais il n'avait rien vu, sinon des images se superposant étonnement bien avec cette fausse réalité... Ces flammes, ces rires, ces cris... ces murmures. Tout était dans la tête de ce Sanders. Pourtant, tout le monde les percevait. Et ce que le Lord ne comprenait pas... C'était pourquoi. Pourquoi imposer cette vision qui l'obsédait à tout le monde ? Dans quel but ? Montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ?

L'étrange duel poursuivit son cours. Sorts destructeurs et enflammés d'un côté, ne cherchant pas même la souffrance. Et de l'autre côté, un large panel de sorts interdits ou oubliés, des sortilèges pour la plupart qualifié de noirs.

Mais pas un ne touchait leur cible. Bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était impressionné par la puissance brute que son adversaire déployait. Mais il n'avait aucune technique. Aucune stratégie. Il était tel un bélier. Inlassable, refaisant les mêmes gestes. Encore et encore. Alors même qu'il voyait bien que c'était inutile.

Un nouveau jet de flammes obligea le Lord à reculer d'un pas. Mais à la différence des fois précédentes, il sut trouver le bon timing pour un sort de découpe particulièrement vicieux qui percuta Sanders de plein fouet, sans que celui-ci ne cherche même à éviter.

Les plaies se formèrent, sans pitié. Mais jamais elles n'atteignirent la profondeur souhaitée. A peine endommagée, la peau de cet homme se refermait. Solide comme un bélier... Il n'avait pas vu l'homme lancer de contre-sort, qu'il ne devait d'ailleurs sûrement pas connaître. Et comme de simples sorts de soins ne fonctionneraient pas non plus contre ce sortilège...

Le Lord fronça les sourcils, puis dressa une barrière d'eau qui contra la vague de feu avant de s'évaporer. Mais la vapeur l'empêcha de voir venir un coup assez gênant pour le Seigneur qu'il était. Un coup de poing. Un simple et banal coup de poing. Peut-être un peu plus chaud.

Foutu bélier. Le Lord se redressa avant que son adversaire ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et d'un simple mouvement de main, sa mâchoire fut comme neuve. Cet avorton le payerait. Et cher.

Voldemort fit face à Sanders, la haine fixant la démence. Une démence destructrice qui n'avait qu'un seul ennemi. Lui, Tom Jedusor. Ce face-à-face ne dura pas. Déjà, le feu enveloppa le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui soupira. Cet homme ne savait-il donc rien faire d'autre ?

Sanders attaqua. Son adversaire ne para pas. A quoi bon quand on maîtrise le sortilège de gèle-flamme en informulé ?

Le feu l'entoura. En soudainement, des liens apparurent autour de Sanders, le serrant entièrement. De plus en plus fort.

Voldemort soupira. Il avait entendu parler du duel entre ce professeur de défense et McKinnon, et, honnêtement, il s'était attendu à mieux. C'en était même décevant.

Il s'approcha lentement de son adversaire, chacun de ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage.

* * *

Ginny, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus bouger ? Des liens ? Ils osent me mettre des liens ? Qu'ils brûlent ! Je peux le tuer ! Je peux te venger ! Sors, étouffe-le ! Venge-moi !

* * *

Voyant leur maître en position de vainqueur, les Mangemorts se placèrent bien autour des Gryffondors, prêts à les neutraliser. Ceux-ci, fascinés qu'ils étaient par le duel, ne le remarquèrent même pas.

McKinnon fut la première à le remarquer... Ce nuage de magie pure sortant de Sanders. Cet énorme nuage. Tant de magie... En restait-il seulement à l'intérieur de l'homme ? Sous son passage, les liens magiques qui maintenaient Dan au sol fondirent.

Le sourire de Voldemort se fana lorsque toute cette magie vint tourbillonner autour de lui, l'étouffant, l'enserrant, le coupant... Faisant déferler toute la violence de leur propriétaire. Propriétaire qui poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Sanders criait.

Sanders avait mal.

Sanders cherchait à reprendre sa respiration.

Aucune de ces phrases ne semblaient cohérentes pour Marlène. Pourtant, c'était ce que ses yeux lui disaient...

* * *

Qui m'arrache la gorge ? Qui me la brûle de l'intérieur ? Et cette sensation dans ma poitrine ? Dans mes veines ? Qu'est-ce que...

Je levai le regard pour voir toute cette magie loin de moi. Toute ma magie. Toute... Tout ce qui me maintient dans cette vie... Cette vie maudite où je ne peux pas mourir.

Chaque battement de mon corps pousse du sang qui n'a pas avancé depuis trop longtemps. Chaque artère, chaque veine... chaque vaisseau se réveille sur son passage. Ça fait mal. Si mal... J'avais oublié...

J'entends mon sang pulser dans ma tête... Si dur... de se concentrer...

Je vois ma main se lever vers ma magie qui continue d'harceler Tom. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle si loin ? Où suis-je ?

Mes instincts reviennent. Je prends une deuxième bouffée d'air qui me fait retomber de l'avant. Je pourrais redessiner sans peine le parcours de l'air jusque dans la moindre alvéole pulmonaire... ça brûle...

Du feu. Ginny. Les Détraqueurs. Ginny...

Non, je ne dois pas me laisser submerger par ce souvenir ! Un souvenir mort, comme les autres...

Je vois ma main se cisailler. Le sort de découpe de Tom. Je m'en souviens vaguement. Je ne l'ai pas contré. Il revient.

Vais-je mourir ? Je vais les retrouver alors. La retrouver.

Je m'entends crier. Ça fait mal. L'ai-je mérité ? Sûrement... Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas... mourir. Je n'ai pas pu... Je n'ai pas su... Pas encore... Encore un peu... Juste un peu...

Ma vue se trouble. Ma main se tend une dernière fois...

* * *

- GINNY ! Hurla soudainement Sanders, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Marlène aurait presque eu pitié. Cet homme si fort quelques jours auparavant, à présent si pathétique, baignant dans son sang et ses larmes, le bras tendu vers sa magie l'ayant abandonné. Hurlant le prénom d'un proche.

Mais alors qu'il criait, tout se passa très vite. Le nuage de magie pure se déforma, et au moment même où il effleura Dan, celui-ci se retrouva debout, guéri et sans aucune trace de douleur. Plus aucune magie n'était visible. Tout était retourné dans son porteur.

Voldemort fit un vol plané puis s'écrasa contre un mur, encore sonné du traitement qu'il venait de subir.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent sur des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Alice ! appela immédiatement un jeune Auror du nom de Frank.

Il se débarrassa d'un coup de baguette des deux Mangemorts lui bloquant la route.

Les autres membres se chargèrent des Mangemorts restants, encore stupéfaits.

Voldemort se releva.

- Qui es-tu, Dan Sanders ? questionna-t-il, réellement intéressé.

Et à l'aide de la légilimancie, Harry lui répondit. Brièvement. Sans mensonge. Personne d'autre ne le saurait. Juste eux deux. Car ce combat ne finirait pas aujourd'hui. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Tom écarquilla la yeux sous l'information tandis que Dumbledore l'observait. S'il n'y avait pas eu les élèves... Mais là, leur protection passait avant tout. Ils semblaient tous en bon état. Il leur demanderait plus tard qui avait crié ainsi, leur permettant de s'orienter facilement dans ce château.

- Tenez, ces portoloins nous amèneront loin d'ici. Dépêchez-vous, pressa le directeur tandis que d'autres Mangemorts arrivaient.

Les élèves posèrent chacun une main sur un sachet de bonbons, ainsi que Marlène, les membres de l'Ordre... Et Dan.

- 3... commença Albus.

- Sanders... interpella Lord Voldemort

- 2...

- J'accepte...

- 1...

- Ton défi, finit-il simplement.

A la fin du compte à rebours, ils apparurent tous devant le terrain de la famille Potter.

* * *

_Edit : désolée, les lignes ne s'étaient pas affichées quand j'ai posté le chapitre. C'était un peu fouillis. Problème réglé !_

_J'ai profite pour rajouter un spoiler : prochain chapitre, justifications du titre de cette fic... _


	24. Back to te futur

**Chapitre 24 : Back to the futur**

Ils étaient à peine apparu qu'une femme couru vers eux, sautant sur James et le serrant dans ses bras, pleurant de joie de retrouver son fils.

Elle s'écarta brièvement, le temps d'observer son visage, sa main toujours dans le cheveux de son enfant, puis à nouveau, elle le plaqua contre elle.

Edward vint poser la main sur l'épaule de sa femme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas, que je ne reviendrais pas sans lui, lui souffla-t-il gentiment.

Judith lâcha enfin son fils, et tout le monde pu voir ses yeux gonflés et cernés. Elle posa son regard sur Sirius et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras également, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il soit dans un bon état physique.

- Madame Potter, pourrais-je vous demander d'emprunter votre salon ? Bien que nous soyons tous fatigués, j'aimerais éclaircir certains points de cette affaire avant que le ministère n'arrive... avoua le directeur.

- Bien sûr ! Entrez, entrez tous ! répondit-elle immédiatement.

Les membres de l'ordre poussèrent gentiment les adolescents vers l'avant, Franck entrant en même temps qu'Alice, la tenant par la taille...

Puis vint le tour de Dan d'entrer. Le sang de Judith ne fit qu'un tour en le voyant...

- Vous... cracha-t-elle. Comment osez-vous venir ici ? C'est... C'est à cause de vous si... C'est vous que avez enlevé ces enfants !

Marlène se retourna pour observer la scène juste à temps, et pu donc assister à un événement qui la marqua à jamais, lui faisant un bien immense sur le moment même. En effet, la mère de James s'élança pour frapper Sanders, et celui-ci ne pu rien faire, ou du moins, ne tenta rien pour éviter la gifle. Il regarda ensuite son agresseur avec presque un air surpris, avec un visage tellement... humain.

La duelliste revit rapidement l'homme couché à terre, faible, pleurant après une femme.

- C'est aussi... commença-t-elle, prise de remords d'avoir éprouvé un élan de plaisir à cette claque, avant de s'interrompre subitement.

Elle allait vraiment faire ça ? Cet homme était... Cet homme l'avait presque tuée et y avait pris plaisir. Allait-elle vraiment prendre sa défense ? Mais il avait alors semblé si différent...

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est aussi grâce à lui si on a pu sortir, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur avant de croiser le regard de Sanders.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. L'homme qu'elle avait vu à terre et celui-ci était définitivement différent. Et un jour... Un jour elle lui ferait ravaler ce sourire moqueur de son visage. Le même qu'il avait eu durant tout ce duel... Ce jour maudit...

Elle frissonna, puis rentra dans la maison sans un regard en arrière, les yeux remplis de haine, et, bien qu'elle ne veuille toujours pas l'admettre, de crainte.

Judith suivit Sanders, le fixant d'un regard méfiant, la main accrochée à sa baguette, tout en fermant la porte d'entrée.

- Entrez, entrez, les accueilli pourtant tous Edward Potter en les guidant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Les yeux des adolescents s'éveillèrent complètement à la vue du véritable festin qui les attendait sur la table, sous un sort préservant la chaleur ou la fraîcheur de certains plats.

- Installez-vous, mangez ! Vous devez avoir faim après... commença Judith avant de s'interrompre, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de continuer sa phrase plus loin. James et Sirius sautèrent sur leur place habituelle, et les autres suivirent le mouvement, bien qu'étant plus modérés, voire clairement inconfortables dans le cas de Sévérus Rogue. Mais à vrai dire... Si on lui proposait de bien manger après tout ce temps...

Le début du repas se passa en silence, mais, après un léger regard vers sa montre et un léger soupir, le directeur prit la parole.

- Mes enfants, je suis désolé de devoir vous ennuyer avec ça alors que vous venez à peine de sortir, mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

Un ange passa, les adolescents se regardant pour savoir qui parlerait. Ou plutôt, les maraudeurs échangeaient des regards entre eux, tout comme les faisaient les filles, et Sévérus fixait la table, essayant de disparaître à la vue de tous dans cette antre ennemie.

Soudain, le bruit de la fourchette de Marlène se posant sur son assiette attira l'attention de tous.

- Après le combat au château, nous avons tous... enfin... je crois... perdu connaissance, commença la duelliste, jugeant que c'était à elle de faire le rapport. J'ai été la dernière à me réveiller. Nous étions dans un cachot. Les Mangemorts nous ont fait surveiller par des détraqueurs.

Elle frissonna légèrement en se souvenant de cette sensation de froid. Puis, un détail lui revint en tête.

- Nous avons eu de la chance. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment se concentrer sur Sanders. Ça a légèrement amoindri leur effet sur nous.

Rémus ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que Sirius grimaçait. Amoindri ? Cela voulait dire qu'en temps normal, ces créatures étaient encore pires ?

- Je... je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement nous sommes restés là-bas. On était nourri de temps en temps, mais de façon irrégulière. Puis...

- Ça a duré plusieurs jours ? l'interrompit soudainement Dan.

* * *

Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour de mon « renvoi » ! Étrange comme je ressens les choses différemment. Mais si ça fait plusieurs jours, alors peut-être que... Oh ! Ce serait tellement bien !

S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je suis ici depuis plus d'un mois. Dites-moi que je peux partir... Ho, allez... Ne me faites pas patienter ! Et ne dévie pas la conversation dans une autre direction Marlène ! Je me moque de savoir comment je vous ai fait sortir de ce trou à rat ! Ha ? Vraiment ? J'ai fait ça ?

Oh, je m'écarte... Quelle fourbe cette Marlène !

- La date, exigeais-je visiblement soudainement vu le sursaut de certains.

- Pardon ? demanda simplement un membre de l'ordre dont le nom m'importe peu.

- La date... Quel jour sommes-nous ! répétais-je à ce lent du cerveau avec impatience, sentant un tic nerveux soulever ma lèvre supérieure.

- Le 2 octobre, me répondit finalement Dumbledore, comprenant visiblement que j'allais partir.

- Je peux enfin partir... murmurais-je en me levant précipitamment.

Je suis libre ! Libre ! LIBRE ! Je peux enfin quitter cette époque stérile ! Je dois trouver une destination... Vite ! Avant, j'aurais dit Alexandrie, sans hésiter. Mais maintenant... Qui suis-je ? J'avais si bien réussi à enfermer mes pensées... à oublier mes sentiments... Je ne regrette pas ce que je suis devenu, mais j'avais l'air si... différent dans mes souvenirs. Pourquoi ai-je autant changé ? La connaissance ? Je ne semblait pas la chercher... J'ai effectué mon changement d'état le jour de mes 24 ans. Mais pourquoi ? J'espérais vraiment pouvoir sauver des morts ? J'étais si naïf que ça ? Tant de question... Je veux savoir... Je veux SAVOIR ! Au pire, je perds un mois de mon existence... Qu'est-ce qu'un mois au fond ? J'ai l'éternité qui m'attend...

* * *

Sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes, Sanders eut un rire étrange, presque hystérique. D'un geste de la main, il repoussa la table et les chaises, sans se soucier des personnes qu'il y avait dessus. Et si Dumbledore fit atterrir sa chaise avec grâce et naturel, ce ne fut pas le cas des Maraudeurs.

Ensuite, sans un seul regard vers personne, Dan fit disparaître sa chemise d'un geste de main, et apparaître un poignard d'un autre, puis, immédiatement, l'utilisa pour s'entailler profondément le poignet sous le cri d'horreur d'Alice et les regards ébahis ou incompréhensifs d'autres personnes. Rapidement, un sort empêcha la coupure de se cicatriser tout de suite, laissant le sang couler à flot.

Albus se leva au moment ou Harry commença son rituel, comme une danse, guidant son propre fluide vital afin qu'il forme des symboles rouges tout autour de lui ainsi que sur son torse. Le directeur se plaça devant l'homme, tout en prenant soin de rester hors de ce cercle inconnu, mais de manière à capter le regard de son ancien professeur de défense.

- Dan, avant de partir, peux-tu juste nous dire quel est ce défi que tu as lancé à Lord Voldemort ? ordonna-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda, se sentant pris par le temps.

Son interlocuteur le regarda surpris avant d'avoir un léger rictus amusé.

- Je lui ai mis deux noms en tête. Deux personnes qu'il cherchera à tout prix à assassiner s'il ne veux pas que je finisse par le tuer.

- Qui ? questionna le directeur.

Mais Sanders ne répondit pas, préférant visiblement finir son cercle.

- Qui ? pressa encore le vieux sorcier voyant qu'il était prêt à partir.

- Lily Evans. James Potter, souffla finalement le voyageur temporel.

* * *

Oh ! Leurs têtes valent quelques bon paquets de galions !

Ils ne devaient vraiment pas s'y attendre. Je me demande ce qu'il se passera s'il y arrive. Tom créerait un fameux paradoxe temporel... Ou alors ce serait moi ? Je dois vraiment étudier le temps et ses conséquences... Ce côté risqué est tellement grisant ! Bien. Prêt pour le départ ? Dan ? Harry ?

Je commence à murmurer la formule, j'entends un cri. Je ne peux plus m'interrompre. Au moment de la dernière syllabe, je sens quelqu'un m'empoigner. Quel idiot... Je ne le ramènerai pas. Je dois surtout me concentrer sur la magie, le sang, les runes, et la destination. L'autre n'a qu'à venir avec moi. Se concentrer... Mais c'est qu'il frappe fort le parasite !

* * *

Cette ordure avait mis son fils en danger ! Il avait... Edward Potter frappait l'homme comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il utilisait ses poings. A la moldue. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il voulait juste le faire souffrir.

Il sentit à peine qu'ils s'élevaient. Il ne vit pas les couleurs défiler autour de lui...

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol en revanche, il sentit quelque chose lui tordre le bras avant d'être propulsé sur plusieurs mètres par une force surhumaine. Il se releva aussitôt, prêts à attaquer lorsqu'il sentit la pointe d'une baguette se poser contre sa nuque. Devant lui, d'autres personnes menaçaient Sanders, sans que celui-ci ne paraisse inquiété.

- Hé bien, et bien... Qu'avons-nous là ? susurra une voix féminine derrière Edward.

- Bellatrix, toujours un plaisir de te voir, rétorqua Dan, attirant ainsi l'attention des Mangemorts sur lui plutôt que sur l'autre Potter, censé être mort depuis longtemps à cette époque.

Un lumos vint éclairer le visage du Survivant dans cette nuit noire.

- Ha... Harry Potter ! murmura la jeune voix surprise d'une nouvelle recrue.

- Harry ! s'extasia la Black. Comme tu as changé ! Viens ! Viens auprès du Maître en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Tu dois te sentir seul avec ce déchet de Longdubat comme unique compagnie. On t'accueillerait bien, comme avant ! Tu te souviens de Matteo ? On s'amusait bien tous ensemble, non ?

Edward était perdu. Ces personnes étaient de toute évidence des Mangemorts, au vu de leurs robes, mais ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de mettre leur masque ! S'il s'en sortait vivant, il irait témoigner contre eux, même s'il ne les connaissait pas ! Il les trouverait...

- Assez Bella, je ne suis pas revenu pour toi ma chérie, coupa Harry sans sourciller avant de lever la main droite d'un coup sec.

Ce simple geste envoya valser les Mangemorts plus loin. En trois pas, Dan fut sur son grand-père dont il attrapa l'épaule avant de transplaner dans une forêt sombre, donnant sur un château en ruine.

- Harry... Potter ? souffla Edward.

Mais son interlocuteur se contenta de jeter un sort d'intracabilité avant de retransplaner, évitant de justesse un sort de lumière rouge.

Le paysage avait changé du tout au tout. Les vagues de l'océan frappant sur les falaises escarpées, claquant comme des coups de tonnerre.

Le Survivant lança à nouveau plusieurs sorts, sous le regard surpris et intrigué du second Potter. Dan Sanders les faisait-il vraiment disparaître tout les deux aux yeux de tous ? Il camouflait tout : bruit, odeur, chaleur, aspect...

- De quoi avez-vous donc si peur ? Interrogea finalement Edward.

- Peur ? Ce serait juste une perte de temps de les ameuter tous. Je ne fuis pas... répondit Harry avant de transplaner une dernière fois, sans que l'auror ait put poser une seule autre question.

Cette fois-ci, ils atterrirent à l'intérieur d'une petite grotte. Les parois étaient humides, et un bruit d'eau régulier venait perturber le silence. Le lieu semblait habité, ou, en tous cas, aménagé.

Par curiosité, Edward commença à en faire le tour. Il poserait toutes ses questions à Sanders après, et Dieu seul savait comme elles s'étaient multipliée en moins de dix minutes. Il ne repartirait pas sans ses réponses... Mais d'abord, analyser le lieu. Le sorcier fou ne semblait pas agressif dans l'immédiat, autant en profiter pour prendre connaissance du terrain. Et pour remettre toutes ses idées en place aussi.

Son regard se posa autour de lui. Le semblant de table et de chaises, dans un mélange de pierres brutes vulgairement taillées et de bois, placé au milieu de la grotte, semblait étrangement approprié pour cet espèce de refuge. Les chaînes pendant à l'une des parois étaient un peu plus surprenantes. Un espace étaient réservé à la lecture. Des livres de défenses. Des livres d'attaques. Des livres de survie et de soins élémentaires. Un livre de métamorphose alimentaire. Un autre de perfectionnement et de maîtrise de l'occlumancie... Il feuilleta un ou deux livres, par curiosité, avant de continuer sa visite. En passant sa main le long d'une autre paroi, l'auror sentit un sort de camouflage puissant, mais brut. Il risquait néanmoins d'avoir des difficultés à l'enlever. Il y reviendrait après.

Un renfoncement dans la grotte lui fit découvrir une petite cascade d'eau, camouflée par un sort de silence. A côté traînaient des vêtements masculins. Certains pliés, d'autres, et ceux-ci étaient majoritaires, roulés en boule un peu partout.

Edward revint sur ses pas pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un jeune adulte aux cheveux longs. Il semblait fatigués, sur les nerfs, la main crispée à sa baguette. Son regard vif parcouru toute la grotte sans jamais s'arrêter sur les deux Potter.

- J'ai dû rêver, marmonna l'inconnu. J'étais pourtant persuadé que les livres... C'est pas grave. La fatigue. J'dois dormir... Oui, dormir...

En l'entendant, l'auror Potter ne pût s'empêcher de penser que le simple fait d'entendre sa propre voix devait rassurer cette personne.

- Il ne vous voit pas et ne vous entend pas. Vous pourriez crier et danser devant lui qu'il ne le remarquerait pas, déclara Dan Sanders s'approchant. Je ne voulais pas que vous détruisiez tous mes plans, vous comprenez ?

Malgré le ton sarcastique sur la fin de la phrase, Edward Potter décida de prendre sur lui pour obtenir des réponses.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment espérer une réponse claire et limpide du premier coup.

- Irlande, jeta simplement l'autre homme en soupirant.

- Qui est-il ? questionna encore l'auror en désignant l'inconnu.

- Neville Longdubat. Et celui qui dort là-bas, c'est Harry Potter.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Cette... Bellatrix... Tout à l'heure, elle a prononcé le même nom en parlant de vous. Il n'existe aucun Potter de ce nom. Et il n'y en a jamais eu.

Dan soupira encore.

- Tempus, déclara-t-il très clairement.

Une date et une heure s'élevèrent dans les airs.

- Dites adieu à votre ancienne vie, Auror Potter, et bienvenue dans mon univers. Bienvenue en enfer...

Edward écarquilla des yeux devant ce qu'il lisait. C'était impossible. Jamais, personne n'avait... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Il le relu pour être sûr. Mais aucun doute n'était possible. Il était bien indiqué le 4 juillet 2004.

* * *

**NdA :**_ Hellow ! Je me demandais, devrais-je mettre un résumé de la fic au début de chaque chapitre ? Vu mon temps de parutions, ça aiderait peut-être certains lecteurs, mais en même temps, il serait déjà tellement long... =/_

_Je suis en grande hésitation._

_Help me ?_

_Ouaaa ! A chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, y'a un truc qui change dans le système d'édition j'ai l'impression... xD_


End file.
